mi vida, eres TU
by Helen Karlray
Summary: Despues de mucho tiempo, al fin estan juntos, K&R se aman viajan por el mundo escapando de su realidad, siendo felices, pero si se aman entonces ¿por qué Ray va a casarse CON OTRA PERSONA.? TERMINADO
1. sorpresa

_**MI VIDA ERES TÚ**_

_**Este es un fic que apenas estoy creando así que disculpen las babosadas que puedan aparecer.**_

_**La temática es YAOI asi que si tienen problemas con la homosexualidad favor de cerrar esta ventana en este momento**_

_**Y para los Pro Yaoi, sean bienvenidos**_

_**Beyblade ni sus personajes son míos, y aunque tenga la intención de lucrar con ellos, no me pertenecen**_

**Capitulo 1:Sorpresa**

_Es mayo un excelente mes para visitar a la familia ¿o por qué no? mejor que la familia me venga a visitar, sí eso seria bueno, que vinieran a disfrutar del maravilloso clima de Japón_- pensaba un lindo gatito sentado en la rama de un árbol dentro de un jardín solitario-

"joven Ray"- dijo la voz de un hombre- "¿se encuentra aquí?"-mientras buscaba con la mirada-

"aquí"-contesta Ray sin animo "en que puedo ayudarte

"Joven Ray?"- mientas seguía buscando con la mirada

"aquí estoy, sobre el árbol ¿Qué necesitas?"- el hombre volteo hacia donde le habían indicado, descubriendo a el neko sentado en la rama

"joven, le venia a informar que alguien lo busca en el teléfono"- mientras mostraba el aparato inalámbrico que traía en la mano-

"pásamelo"-el chico bajaba de un salto "bueno"

"bueno" -contesto la voy del otro lado del teléfono, "¿Ray?"

"Max, ¿qué sucede?"- mientras caminaba hacia la casa-

"si bueno ¡que animo!, también es un gusto saludarte"-decía con sarcasmo- "sólo quería decirte que llego una carta desde China para ti y…"

"¿de quien es?"-Interrumpiendo al americano-

"no lo sé, de alguien a quien debes querer mucho, porque la carta esta bastante gorda"-

"mmm, ¿de quien podrá ser?, Maraih, o de Lee, o… no sé, dime Max"

"creo que no querido amigo, tú lo tendrás que ver y te aseguro que te sorprenderás… si lo deseas puedo llevártela a casa de…"

"¡NO!, digo… no te preocupes, no es necesario, yo voy por ella ¿puedo ir ahora mismo?"

"claro, no hay problema te espero"

"entonces voy en este momento"-cuelga el teléfono y sale a toda velocidad

Mientras tanto el rubio- "que chico tan loco y curioso, bueno veamos que pasara con esta carta"-mientras sonreía maliciosamente

En unos minutos Ray llega a casa de Max toca el timbre y es recibido por el papa, llega al desván donde se encuentra su amigo sentado acomodando todo el desorden que tenía -

"hola Max,"

"hey, llegaste rápido"- poniéndolo de pie- "si que eres curioso, bueno toma la carta"-este la saca lentamente de su bolsillo mientas Ray lo veía con desesperación

"vamos deprisa ¿qué pasa? Soy impaciente"-moviendo la manos

"lo sé, por eso lo hago"-extiende la mano con la carta

Ray la toma y rompe el sobre para sacarla y comienza a leer, su cara es primero de sorpresa mientras continua leyendo cambia por una de preocupación y cuando termina muestra una hermosa sonrisa

"que fabulosa noticia acabo de recibir"-dado pequeños saltitos que causa que el polvo de el desván se levante un poco- "no puedo esperar, tengo que…"

"decírselo a Kai"-dice Max complementando la frase

"¿qué? ¡oh es cierto! tengo que decírselo a Kai, es probable que se alegre tanto como yo ¿no es así?- mirando a Max durante un momento su rostro se ensombrecio

"¿qué pasa? a ya sé, No te preocupes, ¿porqué no le envías un telegrama de confirmación a ella? y si quieres, mientas yo le llamo a Kai para darle la noticia"

"claro, eso es perfecto, iré ahora mismo a mandar le el telegrama"- Ray bajo corriendo y con una rápida reverencia a el padre de Max sale de la casa para mandar el dichoso telegrama-

"ahora o difícil" suspiraba el rubio "decirle a Kai" tirandose en su cama y después de unas respiraciones bastante profundas, marca el número telefónico y este comienza a timbrar-

"buenas tardes mansión Hiwatari" contesta una voz del otro lado de el teléfono

"buenas tardes, me puedo comunicar con Kai por favor, de parte de Max, es importante" –como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento al mayordomo de todas las preguntas que le habría de hacer, este se limito a decir- "permítame un momento"- y se dirigió al gimnasio donde Kai entrenaba en ese momento con drancer- "joven Kai, lamento interrumpirlo pero le llama Max…y dice que es importante"- el bicoloro puso cara de fastidio drancer regresó a su mano mientras miraba al mayordomo con ojos de _te matare si lo vuelves a hacer_, pero se limito a estirar la mano para que le pasaran el teléfono-

"¿Qué?"- contesta con un animo que si pudiera podría haber matado con el tono de voz

"hola, Kai lamento mucho interrumpirte, pero bueno… mmm… yo solo quería decirte que… este…"

"¿qué? ¡Dilo ya!" ordenaba

Max se puso muy nervioso y comenzó a tartamudear "es que…e-e-este R-R-" todo lo dice con una rapidez increíble

"hmpf"-Kai contesta hastiado- " ¿y a mi qué me importa que algún white tiger venga a visitarlo?"

"bueno…"-dice nervioso Max- "es que… no es cualquier white tiger, es… la… persona a quien mas ama Ray"

"¡MAX!" a lo lejos se escucha una voz masculina

"¡YA VOY PADRE!, lo siento Kai tengo que irme, te veo después"- y cuelga el teléfono

Mientras que Kai aun sostenía el aparato pegado a su oído y con ojos como si lo hubieran hipnotizado-

Nota de la autora: esto es todo por el momento el miércoles a más tardar actualizo, así que por favor mándeme sus comentarios

El siguiente capitulo será más largo y bastante confuso, bueno espero que no mucho, los veo después

Helen Karlray

a y gracias de antemano a los que dejen Reviews, se acepta de todo, (menos virus), aclaraciones, sugerencias y por su puesto todos los comentarios


	2. la llegada

_**MI VIDA ERES TÚ**_

_**Este es un fic que apenas estoy creando así que disculpen las babosadas que puedan aparecer.**_

_**La temática es YAOI asi que si tienen problemas con la homosexualidad favor de cerrar esta ventana en este momento**_

_**Y para los Pro Yaoi, sean bienvenidos**_

_**Beyblade ni sus personajes son míos, y aunque tenga la intención de lucrar con ellos, no me pertenecen(CALMA DERECHOS DE AUTOR)**_

"…" dialogo, o palabras que si se escuchan

'…' pensamientos

**CAPITULO 2: La llegada **

"bueno…"-dice nervioso Max- "es que… no es cualquier white tiger, es… la… persona a quien mas ama Ray"

"¡MAX!" a lo lejos se escucha una voz masculina

"¡YA VOY PADRE!, lo siento Kai tengo que irme, te veo después"- y cuelga el teléfono

Mientras que Kai aun sostenía el aparato pegado a su oído y con ojos como si lo hubieran hipnotizado-

_'no lo puedo creer, no pudo creer lo que acabo de escuchar, es imposible ¿cómo pudo ocurrir esto? ¿Cómo que la persona a quien mas ama? ¿a quien se refiere? Y obvio es de china'_-pensaba esto mientras recargaba una de sus manos en la pared para sostenerse, ya que debido a la impresión se comenzaba a sentir un poco débil _-¿Quién, quien puede ser? no comprendo ¿de china? Será…¿Mariah? ¿o quien?' –_seguía sosteniendo fuertemente el teléfono

"joven Kai"-decía la mucama que estaba pasando por ahí- "¿joven Kai?... ¿se encuentra bien?- acercándose un poco más

Kai al oír una voy salio del transe parpadeando mucho y agitando un poco la cabeza para tratar de sacar esos pensamientos que tenia, ve a la mucama como siempre lo hace y su posición ha vuelto a ser la de antes "si estoy bien"- pero su palidez lo delataba y sin decir más se dirige a su habitación; cierra la puerta detrás de él y se recarga en ésta deslizándose en ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo-

_'no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser_, (que buen mantra, o.0) _no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser…'_ -se repetía mientras escuchaba la voz de Max diciendo -_es la persona a quien más ama—_

"¿a qué se refería con eso? no lo entiendo"-susurra para si "y a todo esto ¿donde esta Ray? ¿Por qué no fue el mismo quien me lo dijo? donde sea una broma Max me las pagara" apretando los puños

Mientras esto ocurría un joven entraba a la mansión Hiwatari corriendo a una velocidad sorprendente y dirigiéndose directamente a la recamara de Kai-

"KAI!", -grita la voz del chico-, "KAI ¡HEY!"

Al escuchar el grito el aludido se levanta del suelo para abrir la puerta, pero apenas había girado la perilla cuando esta se abrió dejando pasar este emocionado chico y era tal su velocidad que no puede frenar y choca con un sorprendido Kai, provocando que ambos caigan al suelo quedando el recién llegado sobre su anfitrión

"¡Kai! ¡no podrás creer lo que paso!, en verdad no vas a creer lo que paso"- decía mientras se sentaba la posición en que había quedado

"Ray"

"si dime, ¿qué pasa Kai?"- viendo como el ruso se sonrojaba un poco (¿Qué? admítanlo o no, Kai sonrojado es lindo XD)

"espero que no te moleste pero…" cerrando los ojos y tratando de no sonreir- "bueno este…"

"¿Kai? ¿qué pasa?"- pregunta el chino ya preocupado

"Lo que sucede… Ray… es que… no me dejas respirar ¿podrías levantarte?"- abriendo nuevamente los ojos y mirándolo dulcemente

El Neko reacciona y ve la posición en la que se encuentra, sentado sobre Kai, justo en su abdomen bajo y con una pierna de cada lado, lo que da una escena un tanto comprometedora- el chino se sonroja de sobremanera se quita rápidamente arrodillándose a un lado con la mirada baja y sonrojado -"lo siento"-susurra apenado

Kai cree que lo ofendió y se incorpora quedando sentado a su lado"fue un accidente" toma a Ray de la barbilla, para que este lo mire a los ojos; pero se sonroja por lo que lo suelta desvía la mirada y dice-"bueno ya paso ¿qué es lo que querías decirme?"

Ray agradeció el gesto y la amabilidad, repentinamente la emoción regreso y se abrazó del cuello de Kai; el cual se sonrojo un poco más y tomando de los hombros a lo alejo un poco para poder verlo a la cara y pregunto de nuevo- "¿qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que te hace tan feliz?"

Ray en cambio lo apretó más y le susurró al oído "va a venir" la emoción crecía y la fuerza del abrazo también, tanto que volvieron a caerse, unos segundos después el mismo Ray se separo poniéndose de pie "sabes de quien te hablo?" le interrogo dudoso

Kai se sentó lentamente en el suelo

"¿Kai? ¿Sabes de quien te hablo?" repetía la pregunta

El ruso asintió sin despegar los ojos del sueño

"¿Kai?"

"si, si, ya sé, Max me llamo y me lo dijo hace apenas unos minutos, él me dijo que…"

"¡que bien!"-interrumpiendo "entonces si sabes de quien se trata"- y bajando tímidamente la cabeza- "¿te puedo pedir un favor?"

Kai se ve un tanto desconcertado así que se limita a asentir con la cabeza-

"bueno lo que pasa es que…"

Mientras Ray trata de articular se pone de pie sin dejar de mirar como Ray busca en valor en los pliegues de la alfombra

"Kai… este… quisiera saber si dejarías que ella se quede aquí, además serán sólo un par de días"

El bicolor se puso serio y en cuando escucho la petición sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima, Ray notó de inmediato el cambio de expresión por lo que se acerco hasta él y lo sujeto del brazo jalándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño, Kai reacciono y vio como Ray tiraba de su brazo y ponía unos enormes ojos mientras le pedía con un tono entre juguetón y dulce "anda ¿sí? por favor, anda ¿sí?, anda, anda, ¿sí? ¿sí? ¿sí? hazlo por mi"

Kai ve con gracia como el Neko trata de animarle, así que sonríe un poco mientras piensa _'esto es muy bajo'_ "esta bien"- concluye con resignación, a lo que Ray vuelve a abrazarlo

"¿hablas en serio? no me estas mintiendo ¿o sí?"

" ya dije que esta bien, si quieres que se quede así será, mandaré a que preparen una habitación que sea idéntica a la tuya" –sonriendo maliciosamente

"eres genial, estupendo, -soltando el abrazo y dirigiéndose a la puerta-"¿Qué? ¿no vienes?"

–Kai lo sigue muy lentamente suspirando- "¿a dónde quieres que vayamos?"

"¿Cómo que a donde?"-le reprochaba Ray con una cara de enojado que nadie creía -"vamos a la casa de Tyson, ya nos esperan"

"¿y cuando pensabas decirme esto?"-poniéndose serio, pero no tanto como para ofender a Ray

"¿cómo? ¿no te acuerdas?"-poniendo una cara de _-no lo creo-_ " la semana pasada Tyson nos invito a comer,"- aclaraba sonriendo "que mala memoria tienes… y ya vámonos, es tarde y sabes lo paciente que es Tyson cuando hablamos de comida"

_´no me refería eso'_, pensó Kai cuando Ray salio de la habitación

"KAI, APRESÚRATE"

"ya voy" – bajaba las escaleras con unas ganas que bueno, más lento y se quedaría parado-

Llegan a la casa de Tyson y ahí se encuentran todos lo miembros del equipo, la fiesta comienza todos están divertidos, Kai como siempre apartado de los demás, pasan algunas horas Ray esta divertido y platicando con Max mientras Kai los observa desde una esquina apartada-

_'¿qué será esto que siento? no lo entiendo, ¿por qué cada vez que esta cerca de mi me siento extraño? nunca me había pasado, es totalmente extraño para mi este… ¿como llamarlo? ¿Sentimiento? que tengo hacia… él, no lo entiendo. Si, me agrada, pero eso es todo ¿o no?_ – viendo a Ray_- 'es tan lindo cuando sonríe, un segundo ¿acaso dije… bueno pensé que era lindo? ¿qué me esta pasando? eso no es normal, y menos para mi, para un Hiwatari que le guste alguien es imperdonable, pero es que acaso ¿el me gusta? no, no puede ser, eso no es posible ¿o sí? a demás si alguien me gusta eso me hace débil porque eso significa que puedo sentir y hace tanto que no siento nada, que creo que el olvidado como hacerlo. Pero aunque así fuera él es tan perfecto, tan bueno, que jamás se interesaría en alguien como yo._' seguía tan inmerso sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Ray se acercaba a él-

"oye Kai"

"¿qué sucede?"-saliendo de sus pensamientos pero sin quitar una mirada triste, desanimada, cosa que nadie hubiera notado porque ocultaba muy bien sus sentimientos

"bueno es que… creo que ya es un poco tarde ¿Qué tal si ya nos vamos?" tratando de ignorar la mirada

"como quieras"-caminando hacia donde se encontraban los demás, "yo vengo por ti"-lo dijo suavemente para que no oyeran pero Ray tenia tan agudo el oído que claramente pudo escuchar lo que dijo, sonrojándose un poco- "¿que esperas?"-pregunta Kai al notar que Ray no se movia

"eh… yo…" dirige su mirada a esos hermosos ojos carmín, sonrojandose y dando un paso hacia atrás y luego sacude la cabeza y se va corriendo a despedirse, frente e a la atónita mirada de Kai

Después de algunos segundos el ruso se da cuenta de que lo que había pensado lo había dicho en voz alta y que quizás era eso lo que causo esa reacción en Ray- _'y ahora que voy a hacer'_- su mente estaba confundida por lo que se puso en la posición de siempre, mitras esperaba que Ray terminara de despedirse

Una vez en la mansión Hiwatari,

"joven Kai" -decía una mucama mientras caminaba al lado de Kai-

"¿qué sucede?" -sin detenerse-

"la habitación que me indico ya esta lista"

"bien, puedes retirarte"-

"¿Kai?"

"¿qué?"

"podemos ir a verla" decía con mucha emoción

"hmm" decía sin detenerse

"eso lo tomare como un si"- mientras siguiendo a Kai _'se comporta extraño'_-"¿entonces dime cual es?"

"es la 5º puerta, izquierda, 2º piso"- dijo mientras se dirigía a su propia habitación

"pero Kai"-con cara de decepción- "esta está de el otro lado de la casa"

"lo sé"- volteándolo a ver con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción

"Kai"- haciendo un puchero- "esa no"- mirándolo con ojos de gatito de shrek-"¿puedo elegir yo la habitación? ¿Sí? anda"

"no"- decía sin girar-'_no lo veas, no lo veas o no podrás negarte, así que no lo veas'_- se repetía mentalmente-

"ándale Kai consiénteme esto y ya no te pido nada"- tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo un poco

"ojala"-susurra

"¿qué dices?" – mientras seguía jalándolo

"que sí"- mientras llegaba a el frente de su habitación

"genial, gracias"- soltando a Kai,

"pero"

"¿pero qué?"

"pero… no estará lista hasta mañana en la tarde"- diciendo con seriedad

"esta bien, Gracias Kai eres el mejor"- lo toma de la mano y lo dirige hacia la puerta de su cuarto, que estaba justo a lado - "¡ésta!, ésta quiero"- señalando la puerta-

"¿¡Qué!"Con una expresión de sorpresa que no pudo ocultar-"¿quieres esta habitación?"- aun no podía creerlo, tenia la boca abierta "pero esta…"

"lo sé" decía Ray muy confiado "ésta tiene una puerta interior que las conecta"- mirando a un sorprendido Kai- "di que si se puede, anda, quiero esta"- poniendo cara de suplica- " tú lo prometiste"

"bien"- respirando muy hondo- "bien"- mas para convencerse a él mismo que para dejar claro que había aceptado- "mañana daré indicaciones de que la preparen"

Ray esbozo una hermosa sonrisa-"muchas gracias, pero ya es tarde así que vamos a dormir"- caminando ambos a sus respectivas habitaciones - "pero no te olvides de que llega mañana"

"hmm" cuando esta apunto de entrar a su habitación escucha como es llamado muy tímidamente-

"Kai"-

"¿qué?"

"bueno es que … bueno pues… lo que sucede es que…"-Kai lo miraba con cara de cansancio, pero contra su naturaleza no dice nada sólo esperan con mucha paciencia a que se decida a hablar-"bueno es que… tu sabes… y bueno…"-respira profundamente agarrando mucho aire "mañana va a llegar y quería saber si ¿quisieras acompañarme al aeropuerto?"- dicho esto hace una pequeña reverencia, más bien parecía como si se estuviera preparando para un duro golpe-

"bien"- dice Kai con toda la calma de el mundo y después de dicho esto entra a su habitación -_'rayos casi digo algo de lo que después me arrepentiría, pero como negarle algo a ese pequeño y hermoso neko, a demás es tan tierno cuando se pone nervioso que…'_- pensaba cuando reacciono-_'¿qué estoy pensando? si al quiere a alguien más y no sólo eso…mañana vendrá y yo' _"¡demonios!"_ 'voy a tener que ir por ella'_

Ray en cambio no sabia como reaccionar, levanto la cara y pensó-_'dijo que si, eso que dijo es un si, eso espero, eso quiere decir que esta feliz y que mañana me va acompañar por ella, ya no puedo esperar ya quiero ver la reacción que tendrá al conocerla, por Dios como la eh extrañado'_ – después de pensar esto el también entra a su habitación y una vez dentro de su cama grita- "BUENAS NOCHES"- y casi como un susurro-"mi querido Kai"

Ya era de madrugada y Kai aun no podía conciliar el sueño, había estado toda la noche mirando el cielo por el balcón de su habitación y recordando como había conocido a Ray; mientras que Ray por su parte estaba tan nervioso que había tardado mucho en dormir, pero no duro mucho ya que el sueño le gano la batalla al nerviosismo y este había quedado totalmente dormido hacia ya algunas horas; Kai giraba en la cama y cuando estaba más concentrado en el techo logro escuchar como unos ronroneos venían le la habitación de a lado-

_'bien será mejor que ya duerma o mañana tendré una mala apariencia y eso no va para nada conmigo; y menos en un día tan especial como va a ser este' – _metiéndose en las cobillas- _'dormir'_- no paso mucho tiempo para que se quedara totalmente dormido-

Ya había amanecido, cuando Kai sintió un peso particular en su cama, pero no le tomo importancia hasta que escucho como decían tiernamente su nombre-

"Kai… Kai…Kai despierta"

Pudo medio abrir los ojos, debido a que acababa de despertar no pudo enfocar bien, pero eso no fue necesario, dado que reconoció la borrosa figura que tenía enfrente-

"que sucede Ray"- mientras se tallaba levemente los ojos "¿qué haces tan temprano?"

"¿¡temprano!"- decía con sorpresa-"¿temprano? pero si a es casi medio día"

Al escuchar esto se sorprendió nunca había dormido tanto, así que incrédulo se levanto de la cama y busco el reloj que siempre tenia en su buró, pero al no encontrarlo se dirigió a su tocado, pero tampoco estaba, así que miro de nuevo hacia su cama, cuando descubrió que Ray estaba arrodillado a la orilla de su cama mirándolo y que se estaba poniendo todo rojo; Ray vio que Kai lo miraba desvío la mirada con nerviosismo-

"yo…yo…te…te… traje el desayuno"- mientras volteaba a ver la charola que se encontraba en el otro buró-

_'¿por qué se habrá puesto así?'._ No comprendía porque Ray se había apenado tanto hasta que sintió como una ligera brisa le pegaba en todo el cuerpo-"rayos"- decía mientras miraba como estaba vestido-'_había olvidado que hacia tanto calor que me quede a dormir sólo con boxers'_ "lo siento Ray"

"no te preocupes"- mientras no separaba la vista de el desayuno-"no te preocupes, vamos come algo se esta enfriando y además ya se esta haciendo tarde"

Kai riendo para sus adentros-_'que lindo se ve con ese tono en su rostro'_

"Kai, Kai!"- decía Ray que veía que Kai aun no se movía- "¿te encuentras bien?"- decía mientras Kai asentía con la cabeza- "¿por qué no comes algo?"

Kai saliendo de el transe-" claro, desayunar"- y buscaba con la mirada en su cuarto- "¿en donde pude haber dejado ese maldito reloj?"

mientras que Ray lo miraba de nuevo y se sonrojaba un más si eso fuera posible "Kai, oye, este…bueno…eh… ¿no tienes frió?"

Kai lo miro y se dio cuenta de que seguía sin cubrirse y dado que sus boxers eran blancos con la luz de el día eran prácticamente trasparentes- "lo siento Ray, me cubriré"- mientras sonreía más, se ponía su bata y miraba como su neko seguía todo rojo- "¿qué pasa ahora?"

-Ray volteo a verlo de nuevo y sintió como los colores no desaparecían-"desayunar"- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar- "desayuna o se va a enfriar, a demás ya es muy tarde"

Kai asintió y rápidamente estaba desayunando cundo ve de reojo como Ray lo mira con mucha atención, al sentir la presión se esos hermosos ojos ámbar, quiso quitar un poco de atención el él así que pregunto- "oye ¿qué hora es?"

Ray recordó y se levanto rápidamente de la cama, ya había pasado mucho tiempo en esa posición-"¡por Dios! ya es muy tarde, no llegaremos, apresúrate Kai"-

El ruso no comprendía lo que sucedía hasta que alfil pido ver el bendito reloj el cual marcaba la 1:25 p.m.-"¿tan pronto?"- dijo casi gratando-"¿cómo puede ser tan tarde?;¿por qué no me despertaste?"-

Mientras Kai estaba pensando como pudo dormir tanto Ray estaba sacando ropa de los cajones de Kai y cuando termino empujo a Kai a el baño-"es mejor que te arregles rápido estaré esperándote en el carro en 15 minutos así que apresúrate"- Kai estuvo listo en unos pocos minutos, cuando bajo vio que Ray lo estaba esperando sentado en el toldo de la limosina-"listo Kai, ya es tarde será mejor que nos vallamos ya"- Kai asintió y se subieron a la limosina y se dirigieron al aeropuerto;

Dentro de el auto Kai se sentó en la mismo posición de siempre, mientras que Ray hablaba de lo emocionante que era el volver a verla y cuanto la extraña; Kai estaba cada vez mas triste, y cuando abrió los ojos vio la cara emocionada de Ray_; así que volteo a la ventana mientras veía como pasaban los autos y los edificios-'¿cómo demonios llegue a este punto?, lo tengo aquí tan cerca y tan lejos, puedo tocarlo aunque jamás lo haré y ahora menos, quien sea quien llegue en ese avión es más querido de lo que yo seré jamás, maldita sea, ¿cómo puede ser que yo un Hiwatari pude pensar en esto?; incluso no sabia que podía sentir, hasta que lo conocí, desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Sentí algo extraño, pero no supe qué; y ahora bajo esta amenaza lo veo, lo veo tan claro que me da miedo'_

Ray veía como su acompañante estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y que no lo estaba escuchando- "Kai, ¡Kai! ¿estas bien?"- pero este no le hacia ni el más mínimo caso, así que Ray se cambio de lugar y se sentó a su lado, movió su mano enfrente de los ojos de sin recibir respuesta alguna, esto puso a Ray un poco nervioso así que se acerco a su oído y le susurro su nombre-"Kai, Kai"

Esta acción hizo que Kai sintiera como una electricidad recorría todo su cuerpo, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, giro pero al notar la cercanía se tenso y reacciono pegándose aun más a la puerta-"¿qué pasa?"- sorprendido

Ray lo noto y se movió un poco para darle espacio- "lo que pasa es que estabas tan inmerso en tus pensamientos que no escuchaste nada de los que te estaba diciendo"- con cara de enojado.

Bajo un poco la cabeza- "lo siento en serio"

"jóvenes, ya hemos llegado"- dijo el chofer mientras lo decía, Ray salio del auto como si lo hubieran jalado. Kai en cambio se resistió un poco al salir, después de unos segundos salio pesadamente, después de dar instrucciones a su chofer se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su neko que lo veía con cara de _apresúrate_

Cuando al fin llega Ray lo toma de la mano, o mejor dicho se aferra de su brazo- "¿me puedes abrazar? es que estoy muy nervioso"- le pide dulcemente El otro se limito a abrasarlo y a sentir el calor de el cuerpo ajeno;

_Los pasajeros de el vuelo 562 de china están saliendo por el pasillo 8_ decía la voz de el aeropuerto, después de algunos segundos Ray se suelta muy a su pesar y de repente un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo. Ray se separa por completo de él y fija su mirada en un pasillo por el que venían los recién llegados de China, rápidamente sus ojos se iluminan; Kai se da cuenta de esto y se pone serio mirando hacia donde el chino también veía distinguiendo a una hermosa mujer que nunca antes había visto; lo cual lo sorprendió aun más, y peor era que parecía que esa mujer no tenia rasgos chinos sino que más bien parecía Japonesa, cuando estaba apunto de preguntarle a Ray, éste salio corriendo en esa dirección como si de ello dependiera si vida, Kai estaba que se lo llevaba la &$+-, cuando vio que Ray se acercaba a la chica, cerro los puños con fuerza, pero se quedo completamente petrificado cuando vio que la esquivo para dirigirse a otra mujer que se encontraba detrás de esta, entonces la vio, por fin la vio, pero no la reconoció

**Nota de la autora: Si ya ha llegado hasta este punto, por favor dejen Reviews**

Este es un** fic yaoi** como ya había mencionado,

Gracias **AlexiaLKLR ( peke chan) **por ser el primer review, la verdad es que tienes que ser paciente porque me encanta confundir mucho antes de dar una ligera respuesta y con respecto a tu pregunta, bueno, pues a mi también me encanta Ray y Kai; y también aborrezco a esa gata rosa, pero es necesario que ponga un poco de emoción, se paciente. y por ello te dedicare el tercer capitulo, en este te prometo se aclararan muchas dudas, como quien es la persona a quien mas ama Ray (n.n) espero que les guste como ago enojar a mi amor Kai,

Se aceptan consejos, criticas, menos virus, así que de nuevo, dejen reviews porfa

Para todos, la verdad es que me puedo tardar máximo 2 o 3 semanas en actualizar una historia, dependiendo de que tan larga haga el capitulo, espero que comprendan y sean pacientes, el siguiente capitulo lo subiré el viernes de la siguiente semana.


	3. ¿quien? ¿como?

_**MI VIDA ERES TÚ**_

_**Este es un fic que apenas estoy creando así que disculpen las babosadas que puedan aparecer.**_

_**La temática es YAOI asi que si tienen problemas con la homosexualidad favor de cerrar esta ventana en este momento**_

_**Y para los Pro Yaoi, sean bienvenidos**_

_**Beyblade ni sus personajes son míos, y aunque tenga la intención de lucrar con ellos, no me pertenecen**_

Este es un fic Yaoi, lo juro, solo que me encanta complicar la vida de todos, para darle un toque de emoción.

'_aaa_' pensamientos de los personajes

"aaa" diálogos

Este capitulo se lo dedico a AlexiaLKLR, por haber sido mi primer Review en Beyblade, en verdad me diste ánimos para pode continuar, y que buenas están tus historias

Espero que les guste

**CAPITULO 3: ¿Quién? ¿Cómo?**

_Los pasajeros de el vuelo 562 de china están saliendo por el pasillo 8_ decía la voz de el aeropuerto, después de algunos segundos Ray se suelta muy a su pesar y de repente un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo. Ray se separa por completo de él y fija su mirada en un pasillo por el que venían los recién llegados de China, rápidamente sus ojos se iluminan; Kai se da cuenta de esto y se pone serio mirando hacia donde el chino también veía distinguiendo a una hermosa mujer que nunca antes había visto; lo cual lo sorprendió aun más, y peor era que parecía que esa mujer no tenia rasgos chinos sino que más bien parecía Japonesa, cuando estaba apunto de preguntarle a Ray, éste salio corriendo en esa dirección como si de ello dependiera si vida, Kai estaba que se lo llevaba la &$+-, cuando vio que Ray se acercaba a la chica, cerro los puños con fuerza, pero se quedo completamente petrificado cuando vio que la esquivo para dirigirse a otra mujer que se encontraba detrás de esta, entonces la vio, por fin la vio, pero no la reconoció

Era una mujer grande para cualquiera de ellos, parecía de unos 35 años o un poco más; tenia ropa como la de Ray y su cabello era muy similar, y aún no salía de el transe cuando ambos chinos se acercaron para darse un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, Kai puso tal expresión que, si no supiera controlarse tan bien, tendría la boca abierta; sentía como si lo hubieran atropellado, no sabia cómo reaccionar-

_'porque me pasa esto'-_ seguía petrificado viendo como ambos se abrazaba y se tomaban de las manos- '¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? ¿Por qué tengo que seguir viendo esto que me lastima? y lo más importante ¿por qué el ver esto me lastima?'

Ray tomo de la mano a la mujer y se acercaron a donde se encontraba un sorprendido Ruso-

"Kai te presento a…"

"A la persona a quien mas amas" interrumpía el soviético con la mirada baja

La mujer sonrojo- "nunca creí que me presentaras de esa manera"- Ray se sonrojo al escucharlo, pero después de unos segundos se dio cuanta de que Kai lo había dicho con tristeza o decepción-

"vamos Kai, no te enojes, como no va a ser mi madre la persona a quien más quiero"-dijo esto tratando de sonar gracioso para ver si de esa forma Kai reaccionaba; pero no tuvo éxito, Kai estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

_'claro,¿cómo me va querer más a mi que a su madre? digo ella es su madre después de todo y…_' "¿¡dijiste tu madre!"-totalmente sorprendido-

"si, ella es mi madre"-veía la confusión sonriendo cada vez más-

"yo… lo siento mucho… es que yo… bueno…" _'¿cómo pude haber cometido semejante estupidez? ¿Cómo? o ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tuve ese sentimiento? ¿Qué fue lo que sentí cuando esa mujer se acerco a él? ¿Qué? ¿qué fue?'_

Mientras Kai se sumía nuevamente en sus pensamientos Ray le explicaba a su madre que se quedaría en la casa del ruso, al escuchar esto el nuevo anfitrión despertó del ensimismamiento

"lamento mi reacción, pero no sabia bien quien era la que iba a venir_"- 'matare a Máx.'-_ "pero me presento, soy Hiwatari, Hiwatari Kai, mucho guato en conocerla"

"no te preocupes"-rió para sus adentros y con un gentil gesto dijo-"mucho gusto joven Hiwatari, gracias por permitirme a mi y a mi hijo quedarnos en su casa"

Rápidamente Ray se sorprendió ya que él aun no le había dicho que se estaba quedando con Kai, por lo que le envió una mirada inquisidora y le pregunto-

"madre ¿Cómo es que sabes que yo me quedo en casa de Kai?"

La señora Kon mostró un ligera sonrisa- "no lo sabia, sólo deduje que no me dejarías sola en una casa con alguien a quien no conozco" – viendo a ambos jovencitos con una mirada que claramente decía, los descubrí-"pero… así que te has quedado en su casa, haber cuéntame ¿cómo es eso?"

Ray no sabia como reaccionar, se sonrojo un poco- "bueno lo que pasa es que…"-miro de reojo a Kai que tenia cara de también estar esperando una explicación- "si bueno… me he quedado en casa de Kai, durante un tiempo… pero…pero…mmm…ehhh… eso ya no importa ahora, lo que importa es que estas aquí y que disfrutaremos todo el tiempo que dure ¿no es así Kai?" – mirándolo con cara de sálvame-

"claro" –expresa Kai con una ligera sonrisa- "¿qué tal si…?"- pero antes de terminar la preocupación se hace presente - "demonios"- dice en voz baja-"¿cómo pudo pasar esto?"- enfadado pasándose una mano por los cabellos-

"¿Kai estas bien? ¿Qué pasa?"- preocupándose también

"¿qué?…ah… no hay problema"-dirigiendo una ligerísima sonrisa a Ray- "lo que pasa es que olvide una insignificancia" -_'vamos Kai piensa qué hacer, vamos piensa, piensa, piensa; claro, lo tengo'_ "¿qué tal si vamos a tomar un café? supongo que tendrán mucho de que hablar"

Ray se queda pensando y mira inquisitivamente a Kai el cual siente la presión dando un paso hacia atrás, mientras la señora K, sonríe-

"¡que buena idea!, me gustaría mucho ¿a qué café iremos?

Kai respira aliviado, Ray se sorprende ante tal comentario-

"pero mama, creí que lo mejor era que fuéramos a la casa a descansar un poco y quizás después salir a donde tú quieras"- Kai de nuevo se preocupa moviendo negativamente la cabeza, cosa que es notada de inmediato por la Sra K-

"vamos Ray sólo me quedare 2 días no querrás que me la pase en la casa todo el tiempo ¿o sí? vamos por un café y luego a la casa- caminan un poco hacia la salida, la Sra K le guiña un ojo a Kai en señal de complicidad; Estese sonroja un poco y agradece con una mini reverencia, espera a que los chinos se adelanten un poco, saca de su bolsillo su teléfono celular marca un numero-

"mansión Hiwatari"

"soy yo"

"joven Kai ¿qué sucede?"

"quiero que acomodes la habitación que se encuentra a un lado de la de Ray, me entendiste"

"Si Señor. la tendré lista en algunas horas"

"bien, la quiero perfecta, con todo lo necesario, se va a quedar ahí alguien muy especial ¿me has entendido?"

"si"

Cuelga el teléfono y respira profundo, ve como Ray lo llama agitando las manos para que se apresure; todo pasa muy rápido y llegan al café sin novedad alguna, piden sus cafés; Ray y su mama platican amenamente mientras que Kai como siempre sólo escucha-

"Ray porque no me cuentas ahora si ¿Por qué te estas quedando con el joven Hiwatari?"

"bueno… lo que pasa… es que…"- muy nervioso-"lo que pasa es que..."- ve a Kai y se sonroja- "lo que sucede, es que… -_'piensa, vamos rápido, piensa'-_ "es una larga historia que mejor te cuento cuando lleguemos a casa" -_'bien hecho cerebro, me libraste de la pregunta'-_

"pero no te libraste de la pregunta Ray Kon"- con un tono más serio como si hubiera leído la mente; Lo que hizo que Kai sonriera un poco-"no me saldrás como esa vez cuando te caíste de ese enorme árbol ¿lo recuerdas?"-Kai vio como Ray se sumía en su asiento- "¿recuerdas? no me quisiste contar porque te habías subido en primer lugar al árbol" viendo a Kai-"sabes siempre que no sabe que decir dice que es una larga historia"

"¿te caíste de un árbol?"-preguntaba Kai con mucha preocupación

"si, pero eso fue hace mucho, así que mama no cuentes eso, por favor"- en tono más de suplica que de otra cosa-

"no le haga caso señora cuéntelo"- pedía Kai curioso

"esta bien, lo contare, pero sólo porque me insistieron mucho"- y así comenzó la historia, entre más avanzaba Kai se relajaba más y Ray se sumía en su asiento totalmente sonrojado "y entonces se cayo"

Ray estaba hundido en su silla con las manos entrelazadas en medio de las piernas, con la cara roja y viendo sus pies, cuando escucho lo que jamás nadie había escuchado-

"jajaja, se cayo, JAJAJA"- si efectivamente, era Kai y estaba riendo, era la primera vez que reía de esa forma, que digo reír, pero si se estaba carcajeando incluso una pequeña lagrima se asomo por su ojo derecho, estaba riendo muy fuerte; Ray inmediatamente volteo al oír como su ex líder se reía;

'_Kai riendo el fin del mundo'_- pensó y también rió un poco-

"lo siento Ray no quería reír" –limpiándose la lagrima con su mano- "pero fue tan gracioso"- tratando de controlar el ataque de risa quedando con una enorme sonrisa y un color rosa en las mejillas-

"no hay problema… debo admitir que fue gracioso; pero por favor mama ya no cuentes más historias" suplicaba

"¿por qué no?"- decía mientras hacia un puchero

Al verla de nuevo el ruso tuvo otro ataque de risa que no podía contener- "JAJAJA, lo siento, JAJAJA… pero no puedo… JAJAJA… dejar de… JAJAJA… no puedo…JAJAJA… evitarlo… JAJAJA"

"no te preocupes" decía la mama del neko, "si te contara como reí yo cuando Ray trato de cocinar por primera vez"

"¿Qué?"-decía Kai entre risas-"acaso no sabia cocinar"-

"¿¡acaso bromeas!"- dijo con sorpresa la señora K- "no podía ni calentar agua sin que se quemara la cocina"-Ray seguía sumido en su asiento

"quemar la cocina JAJAJA"- Ray no sabia que hacer, la vergüenza lo sobrepasaba así que se quedo ahí viendo por primera vez como Kai reía y se desahogaba, así que, a pesar de todo, él también se sintió feliz-

"creo que ya es hora de irnos, ma´, Kai"

"claro ya es tarde, señora será mejor que nos retiremos, mañana será un grandioso día y hoy hay que descansar"-dijo esto una vez que el pudo controlar si risa-

"claro joven Hiwatari, como usted diga"-Ray no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Kai siendo positivo, amable y riendo, _'pero bueno mañana será un buen día' _pensó

Al llegar a la casa; Kai le mostró la habitación a la señora K, Ray se quedo sorprendido al ver lo linda que había quedado y le agradeció con una mirada muy dulce

"bueno, buenas noches, espero no incomodar…" - diciendo con un tono que decía –_los dejo solos_- por lo que ambos se sonrojaron desviando sus miradas al suelo pero recuperando el mismo tono dulce "pero un largo día y hoy quisiera dormir un poco" se despidió

"bien, mama; mi cuarto esta conectado con el tuyo por esa puerta"- señalando-"si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar o en entrar"

"gracias hijo y gracias joven Hiwatari"

"no se preocupe Sra. K y puede llamarme Kai"

Sorprendido ante lo escuchado anteriormente_-'nunca le había tenido tanta confianza a alguien, bueno no tan rápido; bueno debe de ser porque ella es mi madre'_-se dirigía a su habitación-

"RAY KON" -dijo la Sra. enojada; a lo que Ray volteo muy despacio para ver como su madre sonreía- "¿no me vas a dar mi beso de buenas noches?"

"claro mama"- se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla

" ¿y tu Kai?" – el cual estaba en la puerta-

"¿qué sucede Sra?"-

Señalando el piso- "ven a acá en este momento"-el chico obedecía cuando su cara fue atrapada por las manos de la Sra K, la cual se acerco lentamente y lo beso en la mejilla

"buenas noches Kai"

"buenas noches señora K"

"hasta mañana peques"

Los chicos no daban crédito a lo que había pasado, así que ambos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones y como no lo había hecho Kai en un buen tiempo durmió sin preocupaciones toda la noche, al igual que Rai; pero la Sra K tenia algo en la cabeza que no la dejaba dormir- _'espero que esto funcione, porque será todo y lo ultimo'_

Al día siguiente Kai se levanto muy temprano como siempre y se dirigió al Gym cuando olió algo delicioso y decidió ir a investigar, cuando entro a la cocina sorpresa que se llevo-

"¿señora? ¿Qué esta haciendo?"

"bueno, pues… el desayuno"

"pero si para eso están los empleados"

"hoy no"-dijo seriamente. Y después cambio el tono mas suave y tierno-"espero que no te moleste pero…" –cerro un poco los ojos y respirando profundamente -"les di el día libre"

"¿libre?... bueno si así lo quiere"

"hoy no estaremos en la casa en todo el día, así que ¿para que los ibas a querer?

"si tiene razón"- decía esto con un tono de darle el avión o seguirle la corriente

"¿te dirigías al gimnasio?"- al ver que llevaba ropa deportiva

"si" mirándose _'no es obvio'_-tratando de no ponerle una mala cara por tan estúpida pregunta-

"pues el desayuno estará en media hora, así que no hagas mucho ejercicio"

"esta bien"-se da la vuelta y se va, para no hacer algún gesto o comentario que la pueda ofender-_'no se que pasa pero cuando estoy con la señora K no puedo ser el tipo frío de siempre, y otra cosa que me preocupa es que no se que paso cuando íbamos al aeropuerto; ese sentimiento de angustia, frustración, ¿o acaso…? ¿serán…? ¿celos…? no, no pueden ser celos, o acaso ¿sentí celos por Ray?_- se sonrojo ligeramente- "Ray"- dice acompañado de un suspiro-

"¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?"- se escucha la voz del nombrado a su espalda, voltea despacio, con la esperanza de que no lo viera ahí-

"bueno yo… este…"- '_¿qué? Digo?, ¿qué digo?'_- "te oí claramente cuando venias"- poniendo cara seria -

"¿a sí? ¬¬"

– el otro nervioso y para safarse de la mirada- "¿a que viniste?"

"a… bueno… _'¿a qué venia?'_ venia a… agradecerte que dejaras quedar a mi mama"

"no te preocupes"

"bueno Gracias y ahora me voy, porque de seguro mama esta cocinando y será mejor que vaya a ayudarla"

"claro, yo iré en un momento"- Ray se aleja pero Kai no puede concentrarse al hacer ejercicio así que decide ir a tomar un baño y después ayudar con el desayuno; cuando sale del gimnasio escucha el teléfono

"demonios, cuanto ruido" y sigue caminando "que contesten los empleados" _'maldición, la Sra. K, les dio del día libre, hmm, tendré que contestar'_

se dirigió al teléfono más cercano que en ese momento era le que estaba dando la vuelta a la esquina, pero justo antes de que llegara dejo de sonar, alguien ya había contestado _'que bien Ray me ahorro la molestia de contestar, pero mejor me quedo aquí por si es para mi' _

"bueno"

La voz que escucha no es la de Ray

_'es...la Sra K, que amable de su parte al contestar, quizás era la que estaba más cerca, pero ¿quién será?'_ recargándose en la pared esperando escuchar mejor

"si bueno residencia Hiwatari" un segundo después su tono se volvió mas amable y familiar "si soy yo"

'_¿a caso alguien sabe que esta aqu?, bueno quizá,'_

"si ya lo sé...si... esta noche...hoy...bien...no...Bien nos vemos en la tarde…ten todo listo…no…porque no...No puedo hablar ahora luego nos vemos" (cuelga)

_'que conversación tan _

"vamos Kai sal de hay el desayuno ya esta listo"

_'¿pero cómo? si no hice tanto ruido como para que me escuchara cuando llegue aquí'_

"Kai, sal de hay y alístate para desayunar"

"hi...pero señora" saliendo de la esquina y viendo de frente a la mujer "¿cómo supo que estaba ahí?"

"muy fácil, porque...mis sentidos son más agudos aun que los de Ray"

Esa respuesta dejo frío a Kai que aún seguía intrigado con la conversación que había tenido por teléfono

"vamos Kai alístate ya vamos a desayunar"

"hi" y se dirige a su cuarto se da un duchazo rápido y en unos minutos baja a la cocina

"ya era hora" decía Ray que cargaba una charola con algunos alimentos

"hmm"

"bien Kai te toca poner la mesa" le indicaba y señalaba con la cabeza algunos platos

"¿yo?" con una Cara de 0.o y una ceja levantada

"pues si ¿quien más?"

"bien" suspira con resignación

Pone la mesa y la Sra. K y Ray salen unos minutos después con un exquisito desayuno

pasa el desayuno sin ninguna novedad, cuando terminan y están acomodando lo que ocuparon la Sra comenta

"hace un momento llamo Max y nos invito a la casa de Tyson para comer ¿quieren ir?"

"claro" contesta animadamente Ray

"si ustedes quieren" decía Kai

Así que todos se dirigieron a la casa de Tyson, una vez ahí la Sra K se presento

"buenas tardes, yo soy la mama de Ray"

"buenas tardes Señora, es un gusto conocerla" decía el pequeño americano, mientras que Tyson hacia una ligera reverencia y le daba acceso a su casa

Pasaron algunos minutos y estaban platicando, bueno mejor dicho Kai discutía con Tyson y Ray estaba de intermediario tratando de calmarlos; mientras que la Sra K y Max platicaban bastante bajo para no ser escuchados

"¿cómo va todo señora?"

"muy bien Max"

"estupendo cuando pondrá en marcha lo acordado"

"hoy mismo y mañana veremos los resultados"

"muy bien pero recuerde que…"

"MAX" grito Tyson "oye ven a acá y defiéndeme de este horrible sujeto"

"no le digas horrible a Kai o ya veras" el chino defendia innecesariamente a Kai mientras este sonreía imperceptible; aunque rapidamente se distrajo al ver que la Sra K y Max platicaban

_'esto me da un mal presentimiento'_

Nota de la autora: Hasta aquí, que tal, esta bueno, interesante, no muy malo, bueno espero que aunque sea les sirviera para entretenerse un poco; gomen nasai por haber actualizado tan tarde pero se borro el archivo y dado que no tengo computadora pues tengo que conseguirme alguna; y bueno otra razón por la que no actualizaba es porque me entretenía leyendo los fics de todas ustedes que me escriben, y es que la verdad sus actualizaciones me inspiran para poder actualizar; principalmente agradezco a Nekot y a Kira.H.I.F, porque actualizaron, y sus historias están que me matan de la emoción y bueno dado que ellas ya actualizaron pues yo también actualizo y atención ya tengo cargados algunos capítulos así que no se alejen demasiado, manténgase cerca porque puedo actualizar en cualquier momento

Y bueno sin mas choro que decir a contestar Reviews; pero antes **en verdad es un honor que todas ustedes lean esto **y mas aun que me dejen un Review, gracias, gracias

**Damika Hiwatari, **en verdad te agradezco mucho que leas estas atrocidades, y espero que te gusten y que me envíes algún consejo

**Kira Hiwatari Ivanov Fujiyama **espero que tus dudas queden resueltas, bien la bola de pelos no es, porque simplemente me cae mal, y no solo eso la odio con todo lo que pueda, pero bueno como siempre da problemas quizás después….(ideas) …no se quizás, si bueno… lo siento mis diálogos mentales surgen, pero eso si, nada de que es el amor de Ray ya que ese es mi amado Kai se lo presto n.n ; muchas gracias por leer esto y por enviarme Reviews; y bueno espero que te guste es que nuevo cap., esta vez no se sonrojo mucho, pero que tal esas risas. Ah y apropósito que bueno que ya actualízate, porque me habías dejado con la duda. Bueno gracias y luego nos leemos

**Nekot** que perspicaz, ¡EXACTO! y la ganadora de los 10,000 pesos es Nekot, si adivinaste es su mama del Neko, por Dios en verdad algún día dudaste de que pondría a Ray con alguna…alguna, dejémoslo así; bueno espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo y en verdad te doy las gracias por leerlo y por haberme metido a tu lista; es un verdadero honor para mi; y por ello el siguiente capitulo será para ti, te lo dedicare, ya lo tengo, pero sólo escrito en papel, por lo que necesito adueñarme de una computadora para poder subirlo, espero que no quede muy corto, pero descubrirás unas cositas muy interesantes, gracias en verdad por leerlo y si a mi también me agrada que Kai se confunda es por eso que en momentos tiene sus diálogos sentimentales y que bueno que te gustaran loa anteriores, pero al igual que tú o más estoy yo cuando leo tus fic, casi brincando por todos lados, como dices; y bueno siempre apoyo a Kai & Ray, pero nunca Kai tyson, eso es …desagradable, es apareja no me gusta, pero bueno gracias (reverencia) luego nos leemos

**AlexiaLKLR** que tal, espero que te aya gustado y como lo prometí este capitulo te lo dedico, espero que ya no estés tan ocupada, y que actualices también tus fic, porque también me encantan. Bueno gracias y luego nos leemos

**Charo Nakano** holas, es la primera vez que veo que me dejas un Review y en verdad te lo agradezco muchísimo y si tienes toda la razón es su mama espero que te guste como reacciono cuando estaba con ella, ya vemos que es todo un caballero y bueno aunque la mama del neko sea algo sospechosa, gracias, en verdad es un honor, como mencionaba que leas mis atrocidades, bueno que buena detective eres descubriste que era su mama, buena deducción, pero casi puedo apostar que no sabrán que es lo que le espera a esta linda pareja, bueno gracia de nuevo dewa matta


	4. dudas y malentendidos

_**Mi vida eres TU**_

_Bayblade ni la historia ni los personajes son míos, pero eh decidido utilizarlos para un bien común, el de la diversión, en ningún momento pretendo o he pretendido lucrar con ellos_

_Este es un fic, yaoi, quedan advertidos, todos aquellos homo fóbicos, absténganse de leer este fic, gracias por su atención_

este fic se lo dedico a **Nekot**, porque se lo prometí y la verdad es que ella es la que me inspiró a escribir esta clase de historias y no sólo eso sino que fue ella fue la autora de la primera historia que leí y prácticamente me encantó y me dejo hipnotizada y eso es lo que me trajo a que escribiera y la verdad es que te agradezco mucho eso y es que estoy loca pero no creo que jamás me hubiera atrevido, me encantan tus historias y te adoro, eres genial, bueno en verdad siento que este capitulo sea tan corto pero como veras al final tengo mis razones totalmente locas y bueno tarea y eso, luego nos vemos y espero en verdad que te guste este pequeño capitulo, y bueno actualiza tus historias porque me ENCANTAN

**Capitulo 4: D****udas y malentendidos**

Max deja de platicar con la señora K, se levanta de su lugar y se acerca a donde se encuentran los demás "vamos Tyson deja de discutir y ayúdame a traer la comida"

"CLARO ahora ya hablas mi idioma" Tyson y Max se encaminaron a la cocina mientras la señora K, Ray y Kai se sentaban en la mesa, la comida paso casi en silencio, bueno no habaron, porque le único ruido que se percibía era el que hacia Tyson al devorar.

Después de comer Ray se ofreció y ofreció a Kai para lavar los platos

"serán de mucha ayuda"

"claro Max que laven los platos"

"vasta Tyson, eres tan ofensivo que tú también lavaras los trastes"

"pero Max..." haciendo puchero

"nada de reclamos" todos reían, menos Tyson pero eso no importo, al final los tres entraron en la cocina para lavar los platos

_'aun tengo un mal presentimiento'_ pensaba Kai al dejar atrás al americano y a la mujer

Mientras tanto en la sala

"bien Max, ya no hay moros en la costa"

"escuche señora K, no puedo hacer más por esto y la verdad ya me estoy sintiendo un poco mal"

"¿pero como? Si esto lo planeamos juntos"

"lo sé...lo se...pero...es que...parece que ya lo están haciendo solos...¿que tal si cuando lo hacemos no resulta como planeamos?"

"es posible, ¿pero y si no lo hacemos y tampoco ellos?; esta es la ultima oportunidad, tú mismo lo dijiste…¿Lo olvidas?"

"no, no lo olvide, pero creo que ya son lo suficientemente concientes como para saber lo que hacen"

"yo creo que no"

"entonces seguirá con lo planeado"

"si, lo pondré en practica hoy mismo, además ya no hay tiempo"

"eso quiere decir que ya lo consiguió"

"eso fue fácil...no sospecha nada y confía mucho en mi"

"bien entonces, es el momento hagámoslo" aun continua la platica para afinar algunos detalles

Mientras en la cocina Ray lava los platos Kai los enjuaga y Tyson los seca, Ray se pone algo juguetón y arroja un poco de espuma a Kai, el cual se venga salpicando un poco de agua y así comienza el juego en el cual Tyson no esta invitado, los mira y hasta él nota esas miradas tiernas, nota como esos hermosos rubíes se funden en esos profundos soles

_'creo que aquí solo hago mal trío'_

Sale sigilosamente de la cocina para no interrumpir y para no seguir lavando, se dirige a la sala donde observa desde lejos como Max y la señora K platican amenamente pero a la vez de forma sospechosa; se acerca muy lentamente y se detiene justo detrás de una puerta corredizas

"en la noche"

"si Max hagámoslo, estoy ansiosa"

Tyson abre enormemente los ojos _'no puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar'_ el haber oído sólo esta ultima frase lo hace parecer tan comprometedor. Este seguía totalmente petrificado ante el comentario cuando

"vamos ya Tyson sal de ahí" este se sorprendió más si es que eso fuera posible

"si Tyson sal de ahí y ven aquí" completaba Max

Tyson sale de su escondite detrás de la pared y se sienta frente a ellos, Max nota inmediatamente la deprecion en la cara de Tyson

"¿qué te pasa?"

"nada...es que yo...nada"

"habla pequeño y tal vez podamos ayudarte" animaba la mujer

Tyson se quedo pensando unos segundos más todo estaba en silencio exceptuando las risas de Ray y Kai que venían de la cocina

Max lucia cada vez más preocupado y a fin se decidió a acercarse a Tyson, lo tomo de los hombros para hacerlo reaccionar

"Tyson ya DESPIERTA DIME QUÉ TE PASA" sacudiendolo

"yo... bueno yo_..." ' no sé que pensar, si es cierto lo que escuche, todo en lo que hasta ahora había creído, se va al caño'_

"Tyson reacciona me estas asustando"

Tyson vio a Max con una lagrima asomándose de uno de sus ojos, tomo las manos del rubio que aún se encontraban en sus hombros quitándolas lentamente, lo miro directamente, obligándose a contener la frustración y el llanto tratando de oírse normal aunque con pocos resultados

"Max...yo...yo"

"¿qué pasa?"

"yo...yo...recordé que tengo que ir con el jefe, le prometí que iría a su casa y..."

"Tyson, espera el jefe esta con los all starz en EU, ¿qué pasa?"

"si bueno... dije el jefe ¿no, me refería a que tenia que ir a su casa por algo que olvide y después...después...tengo una… cita, si una cita con...con Hilari...si...Hilari"

"¿Hilari?"

Max sintió como una estaca era clavada en su corazón ya que sabía que Tyson y Hilari tenían_ algo especial_; Max soltó sus manos las puso sobre sus rodillas apretando muy fuerte la tela de su pantalón

"¿así que te vas con Hilari?"

Tyson aún trataba de contener sus sentimientos en la misma postura que hace un momento tomara el norteamericano "si"

Max cerro los ojos y volteando para un lado y casi en un susurro "¿por qué?"

Tyson veía el suelo y al escuchar la pregunta, que más que pedir suplicaba una explicación, apretó fuertemente los puños y en un rápido movimiento se puso de pie dio la espalda a un sorprendido Max que veía con ojos llorosos la espalda de el campeón mundial

"adiós" dijo con voz quebrada y con lagrimas corriéndole por las mejillas y sin mirar atrás salió corriendo.

Max estaba apunto de correr tras ál, pero unas manos lo sujetaron por los hombros antes de que se levantara y con desesperación sólo pudo ver como el chico de cabello azul se alejaba

La señora K lo había sujetado. Max lloraba desconsoladamente la señora lo brazo y este se tranquilizo un poco, pero se alejo un poco al escuchar pasos, efectivamente cuando volteo ahí estaban Ray y Kai en la puerta empapados, con una expresión de felicidad que rápidamente cambiaron al ver a su compañero, Ray estuvo a punto de llorar también, al contemplar la expresión que el pequeño Max tenia en el rostro, mientras Kai estaba intrigado no sólo por Max sino por la señora K

"¿qué paso aquí?" decía seriamente el ruso.

Max se separa del abrazo y sin quitar la mirada del piso se pone de pie, sus dorados cabellos cubren sus ojos por lo que no es posible mirarlo directamente, pero esas perlas que ruedan por sus mejillas lo delatan.

Ray trata de acercarse poniendo una mano en su hombro, pero Max retrocede evitando el agarre, por un instante sus miradas se cruzan permitiendo que el dorado penetre en su alma por ese azulino espacio, doro apenas un suspiro antes de que Max saliera corriendo a la habitación que ya tenia en la casa de Tyson

Ray se quedo parado, inmóvil, lo que preocupo considerablemente a Kai

"Ray reacciona ¿qué te sucede?"

"él...él..."

"¿qué?"

"esta tan triste...tan dolido"

Casi por inercia Ray voltea y abrasa a Kai por la cintura escondiendo su cabeza entre el hombro y el rostro del ruso, que se limita a abrazarlo

**nota de la autora ¿**esto duró?¿...duró? no sé cuanto duró...la verdad es que no, así que los dejare así hasta que se me ocurra otra cosa, así que hasta el siguiente capitulo, gracias por leer

dejen Reviews por favor

Deben disculpar las barbaries que anoto, pero esto lo termine de escribir a la 1:15 de la madrugada, espero que comprendan que a esa hora mi cerebro generalmente no carbura bien, bueno gracias, a todos,

y en otras cosas por si no lo habían notado, o dicho en el MSN tenia una maldición, y creo que aun la tengo pero me vale, pues verán este cap, lo encontré en una maquina del ciber, (si aunque parezca extraño) y es por eso que la pude subir, ya que como les había mencionado a algunas personas, mi maquina murió y el disco en que tenia los capítulos nuevos también murió, y pues sucedieron cosas malas por lo que no pude subir antes los capítulos y aun no puedo subir los demás, pero ya verán que en algunas semanas lo intentare de nuevo

Bueno espero que les guste y que dejen reviews, sino pues ya no actualizo y listo jajajaja… no es cierto. luego nos leemos


	5. confeciones

**mi vida ers Tu**

Los personajes de la serie de beyblade no son ni serán míos solo los uso para divertirme un rato

Historia Yaoi ya están advertidos

"…" lo que dicen y se escucha

'…' sus pensamientos

Se que no tengo justificación alguna pero bueno aquí esta la tan anhelada actualización, o al menos espero que así sea, pero debe perdonarme la vida, no tenia computadora y pues me entretuve escribiendo babosadas en mis cuadernos, y bueno estos son los resultados, prometo actualizar todas, palabra sólo que ténganme paciencia okas, bueno a leer

**Capitulo 5:confesiones**

" Tyson ¿qué te pasa?"

Tyson sale corriendo de su casa y se dirige instintivamente a la casa del jefe, pero como lo había dicho anteriormente Max, no había nadie; así que aun con lágrimas en los ojos "¿Qué are ahora? ¿a donde iré?" comienza a caminar sin dirección aparente siempre y cuando se alejara de donde estaba su casa

"¿Qué haré?" un momento después ve el camino que sus pasos habían seguido

"ya sé… bueno de todos modos le dije a Max que la vería"

Y en efecto ya estaba muy cerca de la casa de esa niña que ahora ya era toda una mujer, me refiero a Hilari, llego justo en frente de su casa, aun con paso tembloroso camino hasta la entrada y una vez que estaba en la puerta " no mejor me voy, para que vengo a molestarla" dando media vuelta, pero antes de irse ve el jardín ese mismo jardín donde le había hecho innumerables bromas a esa chica

_'que divertido era el verla gritar toda enojada mientras nosotros corríamos para que no nos golpeara… nosotros… si siempre éramos dos… Max y yo, él siempre me acompañaba, me consolaba y ahora… ahora…'_ regresa sobre sus pasos y con lagrimas en los ojos toca el timbre una vez que escucha el sonido, se limpia rápidamente los ojos para que no lo vean llorar

Mientras tanto, Hilari estaba frente a su computadora chateando con una Webcam, y del otro lado se veía a un apuesto chico de cabello castaño y grandes gafas, si era el jefe, creció bastante y ahora es mas alto que Hilari de hecho el estar en EU y todo el entrenamiento que le dio la mama de Max hizo que se hiciera más fuerte y guapo

"si, el proyecto que te hable sigue en curso ¿cómo esta tu nuevo blade?"

" _muy bien ya no puedo esperar"_

"dos meses… son mucho tiempo"

"_claro pero espera yo iré pronto"_

" y que más dices de …?" (ding dong) timbre "espera alguien llama a la puerta

"_claro"_

Hilari abre y ve a Tyson con los ojos llorosos, '¿Qué le habrá pasado esta vez'

"¿Qué paso?"

"nada ¿puedo pasar?"

"claro, pasa"

"¿Qué hacías?"

"platicaba con Kenny"

"oh, siento interrumpir, si lo deseas me voy"

" _Claro que no" se escuchaba la voz del jefe _

"ya escuchaste, quédate y déjate de tonterías, siéntate frente a la computadora y cuéntanos qué paso ¿Por qué traes los ojos así?"

Mientras tomaba asiento y Hilari traía otra silla Tyson se tallaba los ojos "bueno lo que pasa … es que …"

"¡ya dilo!"

"es que…"

" _tiene que ver con Max ¡no es cierto!"_

"_cierto Jefe"_

"¿Qué paso?"

"_Hilari!" _

Y de nuevo sus ojos se ponen llorosos y aprieta la tela de su pantalón

Mientras tanto en la casa de Tyson, Ray y Kai seguían abrazados, la mama de Ray se pone de pie y se dirige a la salida, muy a su pesar Ray se separa del abrazo protector que le brindaba Kai y se dirige al cuarto donde se encontraba el rubio, pero unos pasos adelante es detenido por el ruso y después tomándolo de la mano lo dirige a la salida

"Es muy pronto, no sé que sucedió, pero necesita estar solo" _' y para todo esto, porque siento que todo tiene que ver con la mama de Ray'_

Llegan al carro cada quien con sus pensamientos y se dirigen a la mansión en completo silencio

Max estaba tirado sobre la cama '¿_Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento así? ok sé que Tyson tiene intenciones con Hilari, pero yo creí que teníamos algo'_ - golpeando la cama con el puño_- 'maldita sea, todo se fue a la basura, odio todo'_ aventando la almohada llorando desconsoladamente hasta quedarse dormido

En la casa de Hilari

"y eso escuche" mientras lloraba y Hilari y el jefe estaban en shock

"no lo creo"

"estas_ seguro amigo"_

"si" mientras casi desasía su pantalón de lo fuerte que lo presionaba "lo oí perfectamente"

"pero que más dijeron"

"si_ Tyson que dijeron antes y después"_

"ya_ jefe, eso no importa yo… yo oí y… y eso es todo"_

"alto" la chica se ponía de pie "acaso no entiendes que todo es importante lo que oíste fue solo una parte, eso no significa nada"

"_todo puede ser un malentendido ¿cómo puedes sospechara así de la Sra Kon?"_

"además ¿porque te pusiste así, si escuchaste eso ¿a ti en qué te afecta?"

" _vamos Hilari tú sabes que.." desconectando las bocinas_

"dime Tyson ¿Por qué te alteraste así? ¿a ti en qué te afecta?" repitiendo la pregunta

"es que yo … "

Se veía en la pantalla como Kenny trataba de hacer señas para que conectaran de nuevo las bocinas, porque aunque él oía lo que sucedía no lo oían a él

"Tyson contesta ¿en que te afecta a ti?" metiendo presión

"yo … yo" aprieta los puños y se ponía de pie muy nervioso volteando inmediatamente a la puerta para escapar, pero Hilari se planta frente a él evitando la huida

"¡CONTESTA!"

"yo … yo …"

"¡TYSON!"

"¡LO AMO… yo lo amo, ¡ok!" gritaba enojado, frustrado y asustado

"al fin" Hilari se quito de la salida y se dirigió a la computadora donde conecto de nuevo el sonido

" _así que eso era lo que querías"_

"si"

Mientras Tyson comenzaba a reaccionar de lo que había dicho, de lo que al fin su cerebro descubrió, de lo que su corazón confeso

"y ahora Tyson ¿qué harás?"

Voltea a verla con una cara de no entender lo que había pasado

"¿Qué?"

"ahora dime ¿qué fue exactamente lo que paso?"

"ya te lo dije, oí perfectamente que ellos lo harían, en la noche"

"¿Qué?"

"¿cómo que Qué?"

"vamos, piensa un poco sé que puedes, y dime algo más. Porque eso que oíste no es nada"

"lo sé pero…"

"_nada Tyson"_

"a que te refieres jefe"

"_lo que pasa es que tuviste un ataque de celos y no sólo te dañaste tú, sino el nombre de una buena señora y … y de un dulce chico"_

"Max"

"si tonto, Max" decía Hilari mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y mirándolo a la cara y después abrazándolo

"¿Qué estas esperando?"

Tyson se soltó del abrazo y corrió a la salida, abrió la puerta y se detuvo, giro para ver a Hilari y al Jefe, hizo una reverencia " gracias y siento haberlos interrumpido" y salio corriendo hacia su casa,

_'que tonto fui, no me daba cuenta de lo que me sucedía a mi mismo, dañe a Max, a mi querido Max, pero como pude ser tan estúpido y no darme cuenta antes, él me daba todo y yo sólo era un estúpido que siempre estaba a su lado, no, eso no es verdad el que estaba a mi lado siempre fue él, y ahora …' _-sacudiendo la cabeza-_ espero que no sea demasiado tarde'_

Llega a su casa y una vez dentro, ve que ya no había nadie

_'por Dios espero que no se haya ido'_

Se dirigió a la habitación de Max y entro sigilosamente, el rubio no se había preocupado por cerrar la puerta, por lo que el nipón no tuvo problemas para entrar, ce acerco un poco y lo vio, ahí estaba, tendido en la cama, tiernamente dormido, se acerco un poco más notando que aun le rodaban algunas lagrimas por las mejillas _'estas dormido'_ "lo siento" susurró limpiando una lagrima que rodaba en esa piel blanca y pecosa. Max despertó con el contacto abriendo con pesar los ojos sorprendiéndose mucho al ver al quien se encontraba parado a un lado de su cama

"Tyson"

"si"

"¿pero…?"

"yo … yo …" mirando al suelo se sentó a lado de Max que también se había sentado

"Tyson yo…" el nipón paso sus dedos por los labios del americano evitando así que continuara

"no hables… yo" mirandolo a los ojos apretando fuertemente los puños " yo … yo … lo siento"

"¿Tyson?" tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas "¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Porque … porque…" mirándolo a los ojos _'Rayos fue mas fácil en la casa de Hilari'_

"¿estas bien?" al ver que comenzaba a temblar

"lo que paso fue porque … porque tenia celos, escuche una tontería y me encele y yo …"

"esta bien"

"no, no esta bien, te hice sentir mal y yo …"

"calma, no te preocupes, fue un malentendido" mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y se esforzaba por sonreír, mientras Tyson ocultaba sus ojos detrás de su cabello

"un malentendido ¡un malentendido!" Max se sorprendía por la reacción "un malentendido es que me traigan un mantecado de chocolate en lugar de uno de vainilla"

Max sonreía un poco "¿entonces?"

"¡acaso no entiendes!" casi gritando poniéndose de pie toma a Max por los hombros, el cual se sorprende más " no fue un malentendido, fueron celos ¡celos!, YO… YO TE AMO"

El rubio no sabia como reaccionar, casi se desmaya, si no hubiera sido porque Tyson lo tenia sujeto de los hombros hubiera caído

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Max se sentó en la cama y Tyson se supo en cuclillas frente a él " dije que te amo"

Max seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar " entiende Max, yo siempre he sentido esto por ti, Ai shitteru, I love you, Te amo…¿en cuantos idiomas mas quieres que te lo diga antes de que me entiendas?'

Max mira a Tyson y sin decir nada…derepente se le abalanza al cuello ocasionando que ambos caigan. Max le da un tierno beso en los labios, labios que tan ansiosamente le habían esperado durante tanto tiempo al fin estaban juntos, al fin habían probado el sabor del otro, la calidez, la ternura "yo también" decía Max al separarse abrazándolo de nuevo aun tirados en el suelo

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hiwatari

**Nota de la autora**: ja, ya se que me mataran por dejarla ahí y porque no metí para nada a Kai y a Ray, pero es que este cap es como un descanso, o sea el capitulo que sigue me ha costado meses poder siquiera empezarlo así que para no dejarlas sin un poco de emoción, de hecho era para que no se olvidaran de mi, metí este capitulo…ya condesando… por relleno ok, eso es y aun si espero que les guste, y si no, pues háganmelo saber, ustedes saben que yo escribo para ustedes y bueno el capitulo que sigue no me sale, no sé que puedo hacer para inspirarrme,

Y bueno basta de mi, ya saben muchas gracias a todos los que tomaron unos minutos para leer estas atrocidades y una gracias mayor para quienes dejen un Review, si me dejan su dirección o ingresan podré verla yo solita, les enviare un agradecimiento personalizado, bueno gracias por lo mientras y no se olviden de mi y de mis demás historias

GRACIAS

Kat ivanov gracias espero que te guste este cap y que me perdones la vida por no haber metido a los principales pero se me seco el cerebro y bueno recuerda ayudarme con el titulo del otro fic

nekot bueno una duda menos, si se pudo resolver lo de tyson y bueno de Kai con Ray ya lo veras el sig cap, pero tendrás que ayudarme así que espero platicar pronto contigo en el msn


	6. ¿como Pudiste?

**Mi Vida eres Tu**

Los personajes de la serie de beyblade no son ni serán míos solo los uso para divertirme un rato

Historia Yaoi ya están advertidos

"…" lo que dicen y se escucha

'…' sus pensamientos

… mis interrupciones que son bastantes

-…- alguna aclaración de acción dentro de la platica o pensamiento

(…) algún gesto o movimiento

Se que no tengo justificación alguna, pero como mencione en el anterior este capitulo es el porque de todo el Fic, por lo que no podía dejarlo así como así; y gracias a mi gran sempai **Nekot¸** a la cual le dedico este capitulo, y mas gracias porque ella me ayudo a hacer este capitulo, te acuerdas, un día hace como…mmm. Bueno hace ya unos mesecillos, que me ayudaste con este capitulo, y bueno recuerda que yo **No** te prometí el **No **matar a nadie; así que después no me reclamen, okas

**Capitulo 5: ¿Cómo pudiste?**

La pelea en la casa de Tyson comenzaba y la visión de cada uno de los involucrados es importante

Pov Kai

_'salimos de la cocina…que gracioso fue esa… ¿Cómo llamarla? Guerra de agua; debo admitir que hace alguno meses siquiera pensaba en hacer tal ridiculez; pero este neko me ha cambiado-_ viendo al chico que camina a su lado_- 'es tan lindo y aunque sé muy bien lo que siento hacia él, sé también que jamás me corresponderá, o sea él sólo se comporta así conmigo porque es mi "amigo"; bueno podría llamarlo así, o al menos eso quiero pensar'-_ bajando la mirada cosa que no es ignorada por el neko-

"¿Kai?"Deteniéndose y llamándole con ternura

"si"

"¿Qué te pasa…te desanimaste por algo?"

_'es tan tierno y tan inocente, como quisiera decirle todo lo que siento'_- mirando de nuevo el suelo-_'como quisiera ser más que ese amigo incondicional, ese que siempre cumple sus caprichos'_

"¿Kai?" vuelve a llamar con insistencia

"no pasa nada" dice con una ligera sonrisa al ver la preocupación que inunda al Neko "continuemos"

Seguimos caminando y veo como Max abraza a la madre del Neko, pero esta temblando…acaso estará… "¿qué pasa aquí?"… no entiendo…¿Dónde estará Tyson y porque la Sra. Kon no tiene cara de preocupación, párese tan tranquila. Veo como Ray se acerca a Max pero este rechaza su agarre y sale corriendo hacia su habitación, pero lo que me preocupa es ver como se quedo mi querido Ray

"Ray reacciona ¿qué te sucede?" digo con mucha preocupación

"él…él"

"¿Qué?" con un demonio dime ya que te sucede

"esta tan triste y tan dolido" sus orbes se humedecen voltea y me abraza por la cintura; realmente me sorprende el acto y me tenso por un instante ante el contacto…mi mente se ha desconectado y apenas atino a contestar el abrazo y a sujetar con fuerza ese pequeño y delicado cuerpo que tanto deseo; él ha escondido su cabeza en mi hombro y yo recargo la mía en la suya, cierro mis ojos y respiro ese delicioso aroma que despide; sin embargo aun no entiendo esa actitud de Max o de la Sra. Kon, la cual me deja un mal presentimiento

POV Kai END

Si ahora la otra versión

POV Ray

Salimos de la cocina sumamente mojados y me siento tan feliz, nunca había convivido de esa forma con Kai, el siempre fío y estoico Kai, ahora es mi Kai…ja pensé ese es "mi" Kai si que es bueno, el tenerlo a mi lado es hermoso, porque él simplemente es tan perfecto que es una tontería de mi parte el pensar en tenerlo como algo más que mi amigo, después de todo es el famosísimo Kai Hiwatari, jamás se interesaría en alguien como yo; el tiene a Tala y al parecer tienen algo más que una simple relación de negocios, lo envidio tanto, el poder ser algo más que un amigo para Kai; porque al menos creí que eso si soy- lo miro y noto como su mirada baja

"¿Kai?" lo llamo '¿por dios que pasara?'

"si" me mira de nuevo pero hay preocupación y tristeza en su mirada

"¿qué te pasa…te desanimaste por algo?" me mira con ternura y le sonrió un poco pero el de nuevo baja la cabeza lo que me hace sentir culpable por algo

"¿Kai?" lo vuelo a llamar y al fin reacciona

"no pasa nada…continuemos"

Seguimos caminando y veo como Max abraza a mi madre, nos acercamos, él voltea por un instante, logro ver sus llorosos ojos azules y puedo ver en ellos una profunda tristeza, lo trato de sujetar del hombro pero él se aleja y corre hacia su recamara, eso me hace sentir tan mal que me quedo parado

"Ray reacciona ¿qué sucede?" la voz de Kai me saca del trance pero aun observo el pasillo por donde corrió el rubio

"él…él" no puedo continuar se forma un nudo en mi garganta

"¿qué?" escucho preguntar a Kai con desesperación

"esta tan triste y tan dolido" eso me duele tanto a mi también que necesito refugio, me abrazo de lo más querido para mi, de lo mas fuerte…Kai; lo sujeto de la cintura necesito su apoyo y protección, al parecer fue muy repentino mi movimiento porque se tenso, pero justo cuando pensé en retirarme correspondió mi abrazo, por lo que tomo un poco más de confianza y oculto mi rostro en su hombro y mejor aun él apoya su cabeza; yo lo abrazo más fuerte, mi mente por un momento se queda en blanco, solo siento su cuerpo cerca del mió y eso es más de la felicidad que jamás eh sentido… y pensando en felicidad ¿Qué había pasado con Max?…se veía realmente mal y tan triste, ojala pueda hablar en la noche con mamá, después de todo sólo se quedara hasta mañana en la tarde y prácticamente no he hablado con ella; bueno eso ya será mañana…ahora estoy feliz por estar entre los brazos de Kai; aunque solo sea por lastima…¿o no?

POV Ray END

POV Normal

Se separan del abrazo por completo y Kai con una tierna mirada ve a su Neko

"vamos" el otro asiente y salen para subir al auto, dado que no tenían chofer Kai tuvo que manejar así que Ray y su madre iban en la parte trasera

"¿madre?" decía con preocupación el neko mientras veía el movimiento de sus pies

"¿qué sucede?"

"bueno yo…quería saber…¿Qué paso con Max?"

"ah eso…nada en realidad; ya sabes malentendidos de Tyson"

"malentendidos"

"si"

"pero…¿qué pudo ser? para que Max se pusiera tan mal"

"nada te digo…eso solo que Max esta pasando por un dilema y pues esta algo confundido"

"¿confundido? ¿dilema?... ¿a qué te refieres?"

"nada, de eso te enteraras luego…mejor díganme ¿Por qué están tan mojados?

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron por completo "bueno pues veras…" trataba de encontrara las palabras exactas "madre…¿Por qué haces esas preguntas?"

"jaja, son graciosos…bueno espero que cuando lleguemos a casa se cambien o se resfriaran"

"eh…claro" pasaron el resto del camino en silencio, pero considerando que venia conduciendo Kai pasaron sólo 5 minutos para que llegaran

Y una vez en casa…

"bien chicos nada de pretextos, se van a cambiar esa ropa mojada y luego bajan a tomar un poco de Te" los chicos subieron a sus respectivas alcobas mientas tanto en la cocina

"bien ahora la parte difícil ¿Qué les preparare Que se adecue al plan…?Max ya no me pudo ayudar con eso…pero soy observadora y espero tener razón en las conclusiones"

Pasan 20 minutos y baja Kai

"necesita ayuda Sra. Kon"

"no gracias querido…ve a la sala y yo los llamaré cuando tenga todo listo"

"de acuerdo" se va a la sala y toma su libro favorito "el fénix y el tigre" pero no ponía atención a su lectura…seguía pensando en esa guerra de agua suscitada en la cocina cuando… unas manos cubrieron sus ojos ocasionando un ligero sobresalto

"wow, no pensé que te espantaras tanto"

"fagh…no me espantaste…me sorprendiste"

"si eso ya lo veo"

"bien chicos vengan al comedor" ambos atendieron al llamado y al llegar al lugar vieron una mesa servida con diferentes bebidas

Una gran taza gorda con chocolate caliente, una un poco más pequeña con un líquido verde humeante y la ultima con un liquido negro

"supuse que les gustaría…Te verde para mi…chocolate para mi hijo y café negro para Kai…¿estoy en lo correcto?"

"gracias Ma´"

"gracias" decía el ruso y tomaba asiento, la charola del centro contenía azúcar y un poco de crema,

Ray inmediatamente bebió "mmm, delicioso Madre"

"lo sé querido, sé exactamente que te gustan las cosas dulces" mirando al ruso "pero no sé como te gusta el café por lo que lo deje negro y ahí -señalando – están las cosas por si deseas prepararlo de otra forma"

"negro esta bien" toma un poco _'sabe extraño'_

"quizá sepa un poco fuerte" decía como si le leyera la mente "pero es que es grano de cuba mmm, rico"

"esta bien me gusta fuerte"

_'lo sabia'_ mientras bebía un poco de Te "y dime mi querido Kai ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Dejando un poco su taza y mirándola con extrañeza "¿a qué se refiere?"

"ah… bueno" hablando con toda la calma del mundo "pues a que a pesar de tu corta edad eres un empresario importante y la verdad no creo que todo el tiempo te la pases jugando con esos trompitos ¿o si?"

"pues no" dando sorbos a su café "realmente tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos con mi abuelo" _'que clase de asuntos…vamos aquí viene la pregunta'_

"¿Qué clase de asuntos?"

"bueno pues…" tomando otro sorbo "mi abuelo me ha nombrado vicepresidente de la compañía por lo que voy a estar un tanto ocupado…"

Toda la conversación se desarrollaba bajo la atenta mirada del neko que bebía su cremoso chocolate y después de haber terminado con su contenido "SEGUNDA RONDA!" se escucho alegremente, lo que ocasiono que un par de ojos se fijaran en el par de alegres soles, n.n el chocolate lo pone hiperactivo

"caro mi pequeño" y se levantaba "traeré una charola con otra ronda de bebidas" y se retira dejando a los jóvenes

"¿qué pasa?" preguntaba el neko al ver como la mirada seguía sobre él

"veía lo lin…lo bien que te vez hiperactivo"

"no estoy hiperactivo…sólo tengo mucha energía" sacndo la lengua

_'es tan gracioso…y por poco y se me sale decir algo inapropiado'_

Regresa la Sra. Kon; "bien ¿quien quiere más?"

"¡YO!" sirviendole un poco más a su hijo y ofreciendo un poco más de café que era bien aceptado; y así pasaron otras rondas mas, cuando…

_Fin del Capitulo__ no es cierto_

varias rondas después

_'me siento un poco mareado…quizás sea que ya es tarde y quiero dormir' _sosteniéndose la cabeza

"¿te sientes bien Kai?" decía con preocupación el Neko

"claro" trataba de fingir naturalidad, pero no lo hacia muy bien

_'esta un poco débil…lo veo en su rostro'_ pensaba

"vamos chicos no se depriman…¿quien quiere un poco más?" ofreciendo cortésmente un poco más de liquido

"gracias Sra. Kon…pero creo que es suficiente"

"muy bien…y tú querido"

"no ma´ creo que también es suficiente"

"creo que debemos ir a dormir ya"

"si creo que el lo mejor…Ray puedes ayudarme a recoger las cosas…Kai por favor adelántate" los chicos asintieron…Ray tomo la charola y se dirigió a la cocina mientras su madre recogía lo que se encontraba en la mesa… Kai esperaba sentado

"En serio Kai…adelante…nosotros dejaremos los trastes en la cocina"

"si" _'-sino es porque no quiera irme, sino porque no puedo' _pensaba tratando de retomar algo de fuerza

La señora se retiro…mientras tanto en la cocina…

'_mi mama tan considerada…pero Kai me preocupa…se veía confundido, bueno no se veía pero lo conozco demasiado…además no creo que sea sueño porque estamos acostumbrados a desvelarnos durante muchas horas soportando a Tyson y él siempre se levanta muy temprano, por lo que sueño NO es y eso me preocupa'_ mientras pensaba estas cosas estaba recogiendo un poco la cocina, acomodo la azúcar y la crema, cuando de repente vio una pequeña bolsita que parecía café por lo que la tomo entre sus manos y la olió

"¡pero esto!...¡no es café!…huele como a…¿Lypor?…¡DIOS!" en eso entra su madre él la mira muy sorprendido

"ya veo que la encontraste"

"pero madre ¿cómo pudiste?"

"bueno…"

"tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que hace esta Raíz"

"si lo sé"

"entonces él…¿cómo pudiste?"

"será mejor que lo veas por ultima vez"

"…" se quedo petrificado

"y bien" por lo que Ray salio corriendo de la cocina y busco en el comedor pero ya no estaba, corrió a las escaleras y ahí lo vio, subiendo lentamente y apoyado en el barandal; Ray subió a su altura

"¿Kai?"

"ese soy yo"

"te sientes bien" mirándolo con mucha procuración

"claro" no terminaba de decirlo cuando un mareo casi lo tira, Ray de inmediato lo toma por la cintura y pasa un brazo alrededor de su Cuello para servir como apoyo "vamos te ayudare a subir"

Resistiéndose un poco "estoy bien… no necesito ayuda" _'rayos estos entupidos mareos son cada vez mayores siento que me voy a caer' _apoyándose "bien…pero sólo esta vez ¿comprendes?"

"claro" con una sonrisa y continúan subiendo lentamente las escaleras cuando

_'por Dios…ya no siento a Ray…todo se nubla… me caigo…todo se vuelve negro…negro'_

Ray da el paso pero siente como su acompañante se debilita y comienza a soltarse "Kai calma ya casi llegamos" pero no termina de decir esto cuando el ruso se desvanece por completo quedando sin aliento entre sus brazos "Kai, Kai, ¡KAI!" comienzan a rodar sus lagrimas mientras deja el cuerpo inerte sobre las escaleras y lo sacude con desesperación "Kai, Kai, ¡KAI!"

"…" no hay respuesta, la palidez del ruso es cada vez mayor

Ray esta desesperado lo único que hace es gritarle y tratar de animarlo cuando ve una figura en la base de las escaleras "¡MADRE!... ¿cómo pudiste?...LO MATASTE…MADRE, ESTA MUERTO"

Pero su madre no se había siquiera inmutado, seguía observando con pasividad la escena "tú te lo buscaste" dijo al fin

"¿cómo puedes decir eso?...madre esta MUERTO" tomandolo entre sus brazos…el frió comienza a inundar el cuerpo del soviético mientras las calidas lagrimas del Neko caen en su rostro

**Nota de la autora**: si y hasta ahí se quedara por ahora…si envían reviews lo continuo…no pido muchos, solo algunos que me levanten el animo…como lo dije en un inicio…un muerto; lo siento Nekot, pero yo lo advertí, alguien tenia que morir…es por eso que me costaba mucho trabajo este capitulo, ja creen que lo dejare muerto; mmm, si es lo mas probable aunque aun no lo he decidido,

Bueno eso es todo por ahora; y solo me queda agradecer a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer esto…GRACIAS


	7. El Trato

**Mi Vida eres Tu**

Los personajes de la serie de beyblade no son ni serán míos solo los uso para divertirme un rato

Historia Yaoi ya están advertidos

"…" lo que dicen y se escucha

'…' sus pensamientos

… mis interrupciones que son bastantes

-…- alguna aclaración de acción dentro de la platica o pensamiento

(…) algún gesto o movimiento

Se que no tengo justificación alguna gracias a **AKIRE ¸** a la cual le dedico este capitulo, y mas gracias porque ella me ayudo a hacer este capitulo, te acuerdas, un día hace como…mmm..creo que ayer.que me ayudaste con el titulo (bueno para mi eso es lo mas difícil) ah y Adda…sigo esperando tu OC

**Cap 7: el trato**

"Kai, Kai, KAI!" comienzan a rodar sus lagrimas mientras deja el cuerpo inerte sobre las escaleras y lo sacude con desesperación "Kai, Kai, KAI!"

"…" no hay respuesta, la palidez del ruso es cada vez mayor

Raye esta desesperado lo único que hace es gritarle y tratar de animarlo cuando ve una figura en la base de las escaleras "MADRE!...¿como pudiste?...LO MATASTE…MADRE, ESTA MUERTO"

Pero su madre no se había siquiera inmutado, seguía observando con pasividad la escena "tu te lo buscaste"

"como puedes decir eso...madre esta MUERTO" y lo toma entre sus brazos…el frió comienza a inundar el cuerpo del soviético mientras las calidas lagrimas del Neko caen en su rostro

"sera mejor que lo llevea a su habitación, o ¿piensas pasarte toda la noche en las escaleras?"

"madre pero como puedes hablas así…acabas de matar al…" viendola con coraje

"recuerdas lo que encontraste en la cocina" decia calmada

"Lypor?...claro aun no esta muerto…"

"aun"

"que?"

"llévalo a su cuarto" mientras se daba la vuelta regresando a la cocina

"mi querido Kai…yo te cuidare…en serio todo estará bien" lo carga con sumo cuidado y lo lleva hasta su cuarto don de lo arropa, "estas demasiado frió…ahora que are?"

"tienes que conseguir dong quai (1)" decía su madre desde el marco de la puerta

"claro…eso es lo que contrarresta el veneno" se pone rápidamente de pie y ve a su madre con una vaso de refresco, se inquieta pero en estos momentos no importa, comienza a caminar hacia la salida, su madre le da el paso y se dirige a su habitación

"pero donde la conseguirás…en domingo y a estas horas"

este comentario paro en seco al neko 'es verdad esa raíz solo se da en la parte alta de las montañas de china…en mi casa hay muchas pero aquí…¿Dónde conseguiré aunque sea un poco?' su cara de angustia volvía a aparecer…sus puños se serraban con fuerza…"no lo dejare morir, no importa lo que tenga que hacer por conseguirlo…pero traeré esa raíz cueste lo que me cueste" y continuaba con paso firme hacia las escaleras

"bien" le decía su madre con calma "pero tiene que ser en menos de una hora"

el neko voltea con preocupación "porque dices eso?"

"por la cantidad que tomo...fue demasiada en realidad no creí que soportara tanto" mientras de sujetaba la barbilla

la desesperación y el coraje regresan "ya vasta madre…ya te dije que are hasta lo imposible por no verlo morir" mientras veía desafiante a su madre

"bien eso es lo que quería escuchar" mientras sacaba de sus bolsa un raíz

"eso es dong quai?"

"correcto, hijo…esto es lo que buscas"

"dámela madre"

"claro…pasa a mi habitación para que arreglemos los términos del intercambio"

"términos?...intercambio?" pero no escucho respuesta solo siguió a su madre

había pasado ya un poco mas de media hora y ello seguían discutiendo

"¡NOOOOOOOO, jamás…recuerdas ya te lo había dicho antes…jamás"

"bien si esa es tu decisión, yo la respeto" toma la raíz y la acerca al vaso de refresco

"que vas a hacer?"

"deshacerme de ella…si no la quieres yo tampoco"

"Espera!...no la tires"

"pero tu rechazaste el trato" y la acercaba mas

"no yo…es solo que…

"es una difícil decisión y comprendo que no quieras…tomate tu tiempo para pensarlo…solo te recuerdo que en menos de 15 min tu amigo…"

"vasta madre ya se lo que le pasara (suspiro) esta bien madre…"

"buena decisión…y hunde la raíz en el refresco"

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOO!1…madre que has hecho…perdió todas sus propiedades" cayendo de rodillas

"sabes muy bien que en 15 min ya no puedes darle el tratamiento que debe para hacer el antídoto"

"puedo intentarlo…pero ahora…madre!" viéndola con desprecio

"toma esto" mostrándole una botellita con un liquido café transparente

"pero que es esto?"

"el antídoto…con 3 gotas de esto se salvara y 3 mas después de algunas horas y estará como si nada hubiera pasado"

"segura?"

"por su puesto"

"pues dámelo…aprisa"

"no mi pequeño…aun no…"

"que mas quieres"

"tu palabra"

"mmm…bien madre…tienes mi palabra de que cumpliré con el trato"

"buen bien hijo…acércate" el se acerca cautelosamente…ella lo toma de la mano y le pone un anillo

"pero que es esto?"

"es el símbolo de la familia debes portarlo de hoy en adelante"

"bien,…ye tienes mi palabra y párese que te aseguras con este anillo ahora dame el antídoto"

"por su puesto" y se lo da "solo 3 gotas no lo olvides…solo 3"

Ray corre a la habitación de Kai, llega a su cama toca su rostro "estas demasiado frió…en verdad espero que funcione" lentamente abre sus labios y deposita 3 gotas haciendo que las tragué…cierra lentamente sus labios…y deposita un beso sobre estos…en verdad espero que funcione no soportaría que algo malo te pasara

"bien mi querido hijos…recuérdalo a 2 de la mañana otras 3 gotas…no olvides hijo"

el solo asintió "mucha suerte…y espero que algún día me perdones" dice en casi un susurro que no alcanzo a escuchar

pasaban algunas horas Ray seguía sentado a su lado…el calor parecía volver a el…lentamente respiraba con mas fuerza…a las 2 de la mañana le da las otras 3 gotas y de nuevo el beso, pero esta vez logro sentir la calidez de esos añorados labios

"como desearía que no estuvieras dormido…mi amado Kai"

Unas horas después Kai abre ligeramente los ojos siente una calor extraño en su mano además de un ligero cosquilleo…levanta con mucho esfuerzo su cabeza "auch que paso me duele mucho la cabeza" abrió los ojos y vio como el neko estaba dormido sujetándole la mano y como unos cabellos juguetones se movían al ritmo de su respiración por eso le hacían cosquillas "jeje…mi querido Ray" y se volvía a quedar dormido

amanece y Ray escucha ruidos extraños provenientes de los pisos de abajo…muy preocupado baja lentamente para observar que se trata de los trabajadores "que hacen aquí"

"se termino el fin de semana joven …y es hora de regresar a las labores" decía el mayordomo

"es verdad ya es lunes"

"desea que le lleve el desayuno?"

"claro…lo puedes subir a la habitación de Kai…gracias"

"también subo algo para el joven"

"si también lo mismo que a mi"

"en seguida" y se retira

Ray va a la habitación de su madre y esta completamente vacía "como lo supuse…después de nuestra platica ya no tenia a que quedarse…pro eso ya no me interesa" mirando su anillo "consiguió lo que quería" y regresa a la habitación de Kai

El ruso seguía dormido pero ahora se veía tranquilo…Ray se sentó a su lado y llego el desayuno "déjenlo aquí" y se retiraba

Comenzó a desayunar cuando sintió como se movía la cama da un vistazo, y observa como Kai se trata de levantar

"espera Kai…espera"

"estoy bien…tengo que levantarme" Ray lo ayuda a sentarse "que paso?"

"de que hablas?"

"porque estoy en cama todo adolorido?"

"este…mmm…'y ahora que le digo'-porque te desmayaste…no te acuerdas en las escaleras y pues yo creo que te pegaste en algún lado"

"en serio" lo miraba inquisidoramente

"si" trataba de fingir lo mejor posible

"esta bien" 'no le creo nada…pero si no me quiere decir debe de ser por algo importante

"Kai?"

"si"

"quieres desayunar?"

"claro"

y así trascurrió un tranquilo desayuno, bueno casi, porque Ray se empeño en darle de comer en la boca y pues no se dejaba, y tiraron la mitad de la fruta en la cama, y casi toda la leche sobre el pobre pecho de Kai

"bien Ray esto es lo que querías ya estoy todo mojado" mientras en sus ojos no reflejaba enojo sino complicidad ya que pícaramente había sido su culpa que se la tirara en sima, "bueno ahora tendré que bañarme" trata de levantarse pero aun esta muy mareado y casi cae de nuevo

"espera Kai tendré que ayudarte" mientras pasaba su mano por su cintura y la de Kai alrededor de su cuello

"en serio…¬¬ que sacrificado" este comentario hizo que lo soltara y si no hubiera sido por la cama estaría de nuevo en el suelo

"lo siento Kai…pero…este" estaba mas rojo que un tomate

"si ya como sea" y vuelven a la posición de antes "pero no me vallas a volver a tirar o te caes con migo oíste" apretando un poco el brazo…ocasionando que se pusiera mas rojo...si eso es posible

"ya vasta…vamos te preparare la tina" y siguen avanzando…le prepara la tina "seguro que puedes tu solo"

"no estoy seguro, pero yo creo que como estas de nerviosos seria mas "peligroso" para ambos"

el otro solo estaba súper sonrojado "bueno como quieras…" y se da la vuelta y sale del baño. Llega la cama y se tira totalmente avergonzado de las palabras, cuando unos minutos después escucha la puerta "si"

"joven …Una llamada para el joven Kai"

"aja…quien es?" aun acostado

"es el joven Ivanov"

"¿Qué?" casi grita…"pásamelo" y va prácticamente corriendo hacia la puerta

"pero joven" decía con renuencia pero al ver la expresión de coraje en el rostro del neko no dudo ni un segundo en estregárselo

"Tala"

"_oh…Kon,…así que sigues ahí…mmm, que mal…bueno como sea…no te estoy llamando a ti así que pásame a Kai en este momento"_

"Kai se esta bañando y no podrá entenderte…llámale después"

"_mira Kon…es mejor que me lo pases ahora o me comenzare a enojar"_

"pues cuida te mando unas pastillas para la gastritis…no te valla a hacer mucho mal el coraje"

mientras tanto en el baño Kai escuchaba perfectamente el tono cortante de Ray…el cual solo usaba para una personita "Yura…ahora que le estará haciendo…bueno es mejor que ya los calme o se enviaran al infierno mutuamente…otra vez"

"ya te dije que no…que no entiendes el japonés…bueno pues en ruso, net"

"Ray pásame el teléfono"

" _ya oíste al dueño y señor de la casa…pásale el teléfono"_

"y Yura cállate o te las veras con migo" ' ni siquiera tengo que escuchar para saber que se estaba burlando"

Después de escuchar algunas maldiciones en ruso, Ray le entrego el teléfono y se retiro de nuevo a la cama…

ya habían pasado varios minutos lo que le preocupaba a Ray…paso aun mas tiempo., hasta que escucho el sonido de la puerta del baño…Kai salio con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, se sentó a lado del neko, y le extendió una toalla, "me podrías ayudar con el cabello"

el otro solo asintió y comenzó a secarlo…simplemente no sabia que mas hacer estaba pasándola estupendo cuando

"hay pendientes en Rusia tengo que ir…solo yo puedo resolverlos"

'rayos ese maldito de Ivanov se Salio con la suya' "así…"

"y bueno pues…no se…mmm… quizás"

"cuando te vas" le sonto inmediatamente sabia que cuando Tala le llamaba era solo para causarle problemas 'mejor así…de seguro dirá que mañana---maldito Tala'

"si bueno me quieren ahí mañana"

'lo sabia' "entonces mandare a que preparen tus cosas"

"¿no quieres venir con migo?"

"¿Qué? O.0"

"que no me gustaría que te quedaras aquí…quieres ir con migo a Rusia,…los negocios no duran todo el día y podríamos no se…salir a algún lado" decía totalmente apenado aun bajo la toalla "o acaso prefieres ir a china con tu madre?" decía sin animo

"hablan en serio…pues obvio…"

"china"

"Rusia"

"en serio…no preferirías estar con tu madre"

"quiero ir con tigo…pero si lo dudas me quedare en casa"

"bien iremos a Rusia"

"mandare a que preparen las cosas…no tardo…" y se aleja ala puerta, Kai se quita la toalla de la cabeza para ver como se le acerca corriendo el Neko "gracias Kai" y se le abalanza enzima…le da un gran abrazo y luego se va dejando lo muy confundido pero a la vez alegre

1.- El dong quai ( angelica sinensis ), que también se conoce como angélica china, se ha usado por miles de años en la medicina china, coreana y japonesa

**Nota de la autora;** si ya se que esta corto pero no poda dejar a mis queridas lectoras sin la actualización además le pregunte a Akire y dijo que estaba bien. Ay y denuevo gracias por lo de la raíz Además había dicho que solo 3 hojas y salieron como 8,a si que no puedo decir que esta en extremo corto…bueno como sea espero que les aya agradado porque si no me deprimo y ya no escribo mas…jajaja. No es cierto, bueno en parte…solo espero que me dejen sus comentarios, presionan el botoncito que dice **Go** abajo a la izquierda gracias por leer

y bueno un adelanto del capitulo que sigue..**.Recuerdos de tu hogar...**ya fue mucho nos leemos luego


	8. luna de miel?

**Mi Vida eres Tu **

Los personajes de la serie de beyblade no son ni serán míos solo los uso para divertirme un rato

Historia Yaoi ya están advertidos

"…" lo que dicen y se escucha

'…' _sus pensamientos _

… mis interrupciones que son bastantes

-…- alguna aclaración de acción dentro de la platica o pensamiento

(…) algún gesto o movimiento

**Capitulo 8: Luna de miel? **

"hay pendientes en Rusia tengo que ir…solo yo puedo resolverlos"

_'rayos ese maldito de Ivanov se Salio con la suya' _"a sí…"

"y bueno pues…no se…mmm… quizás"

"cuando te vas"- le soltó inmediatamente sabia que cuando Tala le llamaba era solo para causarle problemas- '_mejor así…de seguro dirá que mañana…maldito Tala_'¬¬

"si bueno me quieren ahí mañana"

'_lo sabia'_ ¬¬"entonces mandare a que preparen tus cosas"

"¿no quieres venir con migo?"

"¿Qué? O.0"

"que no me gustaría que te quedaras aquí…quieres ir con migo a Rusia,…los negocios no duran todo el día y podríamos no se…salir a algún lado" decía totalmente apenado aun bajo la toalla "o acaso prefieres ir a china con tu madre?" decía sin animo

"hablan en serio…pues obvio…"

"china" u.u

"Rusia" n.n

"en serio…no preferirías estar con tu madre"

"quiero ir con tigo…pero si lo dudas me quedare en casa"

"bien iremos a Rusia" n.nU…era tan inmensa su felicidad que casi no podía articula mas que esas palabras

"mandare a que preparen las cosas…no tardo…" y se aleja ala puerta, Kai se quita la toalla de la cabeza para ver como se le acerca corriendo el Neko "gracias Kai" y se le abalanza enzima…le da un gran abrazo y luego se va dejando lo muy confundido pero a la vez alegre

mietras Ray encuentra al mayordomo _nunca esta cuando lo necesito, y resiento mal llamándolo como lo hace Kai, pero….un segundo o.0 Kai…lo deje solo en la habitación, y aun no se encuentra bien del todo _

"MARCUS" dice cerrando los ojos, realmente no le gustaba llamar así a la gente, pero ni modo, en tan solo un instante el sujeto estaba frente a el

"en que puedo servirlo señor"

_si que sirve esa técnica "_ eh ..ha si…por favor prepare las maletas para Kai y para Mi…iremos a Rusia"

"por su puesto señor…para cuanto tiempo"

"buena pregunta…no lo se… prepárelo para una semana, puede comenzar con la mía por favor, y que nadie interrumpa a Kai en su habitación"

"por su puesto…desea algo mas?"

"no ahora no… gracias" y con una reverencia se retira, y en dirección contraria corría Ray _como se me olvido que Kai estaba mal en su cuarto –_ llegando en tan solo unos segundos-

"Kai?.?.?" –al no verlo en la cama se preocupa mucho y comienza a avanzar lentamente '_donde esta?…aun no esta recuperado por completo' – _escucha unos ruidos en el baño y se acerca lentamente-

Abriendo la puerta y ve como el neko dio un pequeño salto por el susto "que te pasa?"

-avanzando hacia la cama ya estaba completamente arreglado, y acomodaba su siempre impecable bufanda-

sentándose también en la cama " Marcus me pregunto el tiempo del viaje…le dije que en una semana ¿esta bien?"

"para Rusia…si"

"como que para Rusia"

"ya decidí que no quiero que te vallas a ningún lado que no sea conmigo, por lo que no iremos de viaje, pero solo nosotros dos, y nada mas para los dos, sin trabajo, sin Yura…solo tu y yo…claro si aceptas"

"esta bromeando….no puede ser en serio" o.0…"hablas en serio…?"

"yo no bromeo"¬¬U

"yo…no se que decir,…o sea…yo"

"comprendo…olvídalo" –poniéndose de pie-

"espera…no yo…es decir-jalándolo del brazo. Yo o sea jamás pensé que tu…"

"suéltame… ya me respondiste,"- jalándose un poco, pero no con la fuerza necesaria para safarse del agarre

"yo …o sea…pero tu…" aferrandose al brazo y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo

"quieres ir o no?" '_porque lo volví a preguntar…a si porque en verdad deseo que valla con migo'_

"pero claro que quiero ir contigo"

"hmpf" y da un paso pero su brazo aun esta atrapado

"y Kai…Gracias"

"Kötenok" y revuelve un poco sus cabellos azabaches…es liberado y sale del cuarto

'_iré de viaje con Kai,…con mi Kai…lo que siempre quise…pero un segundo…-_ mirando su mano y el nuevo anillo que ahora portaba-_ que estoy haciendo?…mi madre me ha atado' _

"Ray!"- se escuchaba en la plata baja

"ya voy" gritaba como respuesta y caminaba lentamente hacia la entrada ´_ no me importa…di mi palabra, pero aun faltan 3 meses para mi sentencia…no puedo desaprovecharme vida…es hora de comenzar esta aventura' _

ya en Rusia

"en serio Kai como lograste que te prepararan todo…o sea no creo que Marcus haya terminado de preparar las maletas y nosotros ya estamos aquí"

"soy un Hiwatari, lo que quiero es ley"

"presumido ¬¬…bueno como sea…ahora a donde vamos?"

"a la abadía… Yura me necesita ahí"

"mmm…que bien" '_tenia que ser ese Ivanov que no tiene algo mejor que hacer que tratar d e quitarme a Kai o que?...en verdad odio a ese pelirrojo' _

"Ray?"

"que?" decía fastidiado

tomándolo de la barbilla "no te preocupes por Yura, ok?" y mientras Ray se perdía en esos tiernos ojos que jamás había visto, Kai se acerco lentamente para fundir sus labios con esa suavidad y dulzura que no paresia ser de su frió poseedor

Ray se tenso ante el primer contacto, pero inmediatamente se dejo llevar por la calidez, lentamente se separaron

"Kai?"

"que?" regresaba a la frialdad

"que fue eso?" aun sonrojado

"tu hiciste lo mismo para tranquilizarme en la noche, no es verdad?" mirando unos papeles que tenia en la mano

"si pero…" '_ estaba conciente cuando lo bese?'_ –sonrojándose aun mas

"espero que con eso comprendas…a mi no me interesa Yura"

"si yo…comprendo"

En un cuarto de la abadía

"oye Yura" opinaba un chico recostado sobre el pequeño pelirrojo

"ahora que Brian?" decía fastidiado

"te desperté"

"no idiota…soy sonámbulo ¬¬"

"si conozco a Kai llegara pronto…"

"es verdad…-brincando del tálamo, poniéndose de pie de un solo golpe , ocasionando que su pareja diera al suelo- demonios Brian no te quedes ahí tirado…tenemos que completar esas formas-levántate" vistiéndose torpemente

"pero si estoy tomando el sol cómodamente…-extendiéndose en el piso- además fuiste tu el que le dijo a Kai que viniera"

"fue solo para fastidiar al neko…es tan divertido"

"¬¬…me da igual…no te ayudare"

"bien…en ese caso,…ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi…o te ira mal"

"y que me puedes hacer?... eh?... pequeño"

mirándolo con furia…y/o lujuria aun no comprendo las miradas de estos rusos "OK Boris…Acepto tu reto…pero después no te quejes…"

unas horas después Kai y Ray llegaban a la abadía…entraban directo a la oficina donde se encontraban sus "amigos"…

"bien aquí me tienen ¿que quieren ahora?" entrando y sentándose en el sillón frente al escritorio y Ray a su lado

"si bien,…son unos datos de estos informes" extendiéndole los papeles el pelirrojo, que a ojos de Kai estaba extremadamente feliz…

los ojos de Ray vagaban por la amplia oficina…muy elegante en contraste con todo lo demás que había ahí, su mirada se poso en algo que no había notado al entrar…

"Brian?.?" o.0 ocasionando que los presentes también lo miraran

el peli-lavanda estaba recargado en la pared con unos papeles en las manos, pero lo extraordinario es que tenia una amplia sonrisa en los labios…pero era una felicidad verdadera…lo cual era extraño, no solo por si expresión, sino porque estaba totalmente maltrecho, tenia heridas en todo lo que se podía ver de su cuerpo, además de unos rasguños en la cara

"que quieres neko?" da unos pasos hacia el escritorio mostrando que no podía caminar bien…cojeaba de la pierna derecha

"que te paso?" o.0…

"nada…me ataco un lobo en celo" XD dejando los papeles y recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte del pelirrojo, mientras Kai comprendió y sonrió un poco Ray aun no captaba su confusión era notoria, lo que entretuvo a los otros

"…es todo?" tratando de cortar Kai

"si…claro que si me quieres acompañar a cenar o a mi cuarto…te podría explicar mejor cada dato" decía en forma sensual el rojo, logrando tensar al Neko

"hmpf" se encogía de hombros…el sabia que no debía seguir el juego, pero Ray no…y mostró claramente su enojo

"vamos Kot, tu puedes entretenerte con ese tarado de Boris, no creo que te cueste mucho dominarlo…o que te domine"

la furia que crecía dentro del neko era tal que solo quería matar al pelirrojo… '_primero se le insinuó a Kai…aMI Kai…y ahora me ofrece con ese…pero ya me las pagara'_

Kai permanecía pasivo aun leyendo sus papeles…_ a esos locos no hay que hacerles caso, o no te dejaran en paz… _

El peli-lavanda entendió el juego "que dices kot?…quieres venir conmigo?…vamos acércate…no muerdo, mucho"

Pero eso no le agrado nada a Kai… celoso…celoso , tomo todos lo papeles y el brazo del chino y camino a la salida, sin siquiera despedirse de los otros dos,

"si Kai claro te vemos mañana…un gusto saludarte"

"viste eso Brian"

"se enojo"

"si…bien pues…tendremos que divertirnos con esto"

en la entrada del hotel

"esos dos me desesperan…y mas ese Yura que se cree…que puede obtener lo que quiera…maldito…"

"Ray"

"no me digas nada…ese pelirrojo…solo te coquetea…"

"vamos sube al elevador"

una vez adentro

"pero que le abra pasado a Brian?" decía inocentemente

" en serio no lo sabes?" mirándolo con incredulidad

"no¿tu si?" o.0

"olvídalo…no importa" llegan al ultimo piso…la suite "llegamos"

"Wow esta enorme"

"si…"

Mirando las distintas puertas "y cual es tu cuarto?"

"mmm…cual quieres que sea el tuyo?"

"mmm…no lo se…mira ya están aquí nuestras maletas"

"si"

"que te pasa'…porque estas tan serio?"

"así soy"

"no, eso no es verdad…que te paso…porque te enojaste así"

"no estoy enojado…porque tendría que enojarme...nada mas porque Brian estaba practicante sobre ti…no significa que me enoje"

"así que era eso,…pero Kai…no tienes porque enojarte,…tu me lo habías advertido en el auto…yo solo te quiero a ti y a nadie mas…no desconfíes de mi"

"no desconfió de ti…si no de esos asechadores"

"jejeje…asechadores… ya se –abrazándolo por la cintura- se como hacerte sentir mejor"

'_no creo que sea lo mismo que yo quiero, pero bueno veamos _"y que es?"

"pues –apretando el abrazo- un fuerte abrazo"

"yo tengo uno mejor" '_ pero creo que es muy pronto…no quiero arruinar esto…mejor me aguanto' _

"y que es?"

tomándolo de la nuca con la mano derecha y besándolo suave, tal y como lo había hecho en el auto… y aumentando de intensidad…pasando su lengua por los labios del chino que permitió la entrada…poco a poco sus lengua se reconocían, el juego pasaba a una lucha por el territorio, y el aire escaseaba pero eso no los detenía, el beso era mas profundo, mientras que con su brazo izquierdo recorría su espalda…llegando hasta su trasero, presionando levemente…ahogando un gemido en la garganta…Ray se agito un poco, por lo que se tuvieron que separar- ambos demasiado agitados-

"lo siento…creo que me sobrepase" _demonios quizás me apresure…y que tal si quiere marcharse,…Kai eres un estupido' _

_"_ Kai" aun agitado

"mmm" sin mirarlo a los ojos

"tu método…"

'_aquí viene…me dejara' _

"me gusto, mucho mas que el mió…solo que"

_'es muy rápido, bla bla bla, dilo'_ "solo que?"

"solo que…me quede sin aire"

"si aire?...por eso te separaste?"

"si –sonrojándose- lo siento"

"Ray"- lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza- "no sabes lo feliz que me haces"

"Kai…no me dejas respirar"

"lo siento…-soltándolo un poco-pero no sabes en verdad que feliz me has hecho"

"porque lo dices?" tomándolo del cuello

"no, por nada…solo por que estés a mi lado"

"yo también estoy feliz…pero no crees que te estas ablandando…tierno"

¬¬ "ya veras mi ternura" retomando el beso

mientras en la abadía

"tengo una excelente idea"

"una ideota…si, solo a ti se te ocurren, pelo de zanahoria"

"tu lo que quieres es que te golpee de nuevo" cerrando el puño

"solo si es otra sesión igual…eres un salvaje Yura"

"pues si quieres otra sesión de sexo, animal 1 interpreten …tendrás que ayudarme a sacar se sus casillas a Kai"

"yo hago lo que quieras"

"genial…que empiece la batalla"

la bufanda tirada, alado del listón para el cabello

en el sillón se encuentran dos chicos en una guerra de …cosquillas

"basta…Ray,…ya"-sosteniéndole las manos

"tu fuste el que me quitaste mi listón, ahora pagaras"

"bien…me rindo…pero ya…"

"gane" cayendo sobre el cuerpo de el ruso "Kai" dice muy triste

"que pasa?" dice muy preocupado, y levantándose para ver como Ray oculta su cabeza, en el blanco pecho

"lamento no poder hacer lo mismo que los demás…pero yo…aun me da mucha vergüenza"

"a que te refieres?" mirando como se sonroja mas y aferra sus brazos en la cintura del ruso "ohhhhhhh…eso…vamos yo no solo te quiero para eso…si así fuera me iria con Yura"

"Kai" recriminaba con un pequeño golpecito en la espalda

"no…ya en serio…Ray…yo…yo…"

"no…no es necesario que digas algo solo pro compromiso"

"no es compromiso...bueno si lo es"

-soltándose del cuerpo del peliazul, y poniéndose de pie con una mirada muy triste- pero es detenido por unos fuertes brazos

"Kai déjame"

"es que no entiendes"

"claro que si…lo dijiste…estas conmigo por compromiso"

"claro que si…pero no es como piensas" –afrentado un poco mas el pequeño cuerpo hacia el suyo "estoy contigo por compromiso…pero por el compromiso que me gustaría tener contigo, porque yo te Amo…entiendes la magnitud de mis palabras…TE AMO…y lo único que quiero es que estés a mi lado…claro –soltando el cuerpo del menor que ya estaba mas relajado- solo si tu quieres"

"no…no quiero estar a tu lado…"

"comprendo" –soltándolo por completo-

"no puedes pedirme que este a tu lado, porque es ilógico…acaso no lo comprendes"

la confusión en la mirada del peliazul lo decía todo, unas lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero el se aferraba a dejarlas dentro de sus orbes

"yo no puedo estar a tu lado,… porque ya tienes mi vida…tu eres mi vida…no necesitas pedirme que este junto a ti…no necesitas pedirme que este a tu lado…porque toda mi vida te pertenece…no lo entiendes, como quieres que te de, algo que ya es tuyo"

la sorpresa era tal que esas pequeñas lagrimas corrieron por sus ahora sonrojadas mejillas "Ray yo…te amo"

"yo también te amo…" abrazándose nuevamente…pero ahora consientes que aunque su cuerpo aun no fuera uno solo, sus almas ya lo eran , porque para Kai no le importaba esperar una eternidad, el saber que Ray lo amaba era suficiente para que fuera inmensamente feliz

se separan después de unos minutos y par de besos mas "Ray yo…"

"que pasa?"

busca en su cuello dentro de sus ropas "solo quiero darte mi objeto mas preciado"

"o.0?.?.? objeto"

saca una pequeña cadena de oro…se la pone a Ray…la mira…la recorre lentamente hasta descubrir lo que cuelga de ella "una llave?"

"si…en la mansión de Rusia…existe una especie de caja fuerte"

"pero Kai….a mi no me interesa tu dinero"

"lo se…pero en esta caja no hay dinero ni joyas…hay lo mas valioso que poseo…y ahora es tuyo…para que también guardes ahí lo que mas amas"

"y tu cabes en esa caja, no estará muy oscuro?"n.n

"gracioso- dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y revolviendo sus cabellos- ya entenderás cuando regresemos"

"y eso cuando será?"

"Kötenok impaciente…saldremos de Rusia cuando Yura se digne a darme los papeles completos"

"ese Yura siempre molestando"

"aun estas enojado con el por coquetearme?"

"no –sonriendo tiernamente-solo por retrasar nuestra luna de miel"

"luna de miel?...jeje…si podría decirse que eso es…"

"bueno pues tendremos que hacer algo al respecto" –cruzándose de brazos en una posición pensativa

"alguna idea?" abrazándolo por la espalda

"jugaremos su mismo juego"

" a que te refieres?"

"Yura y Brian son pareja, no?"

"si"

"bien…ellos no saben que nosotros también lo somos…así que sigamos su juego¿haber quien aguanta mas?"

"ni neko…juega sucio?" –dándole la vuelta y besándolo fugazmente en los labios- me gusta"

"bien…que la guerra comience"

**Nota de la autora:** _si, si, perdón por el retraso pero ya saben la inspiración se había ido…y que dicen, muy cursi, o mega cursi?...jejeje…que creen que pase ahora?…están jugando con fuego, y no me refiero específicamente al cabello de Yura, jejeje…que es lo que quieren para el siguiente capitulo…se aceptan sugerencias…presionen el botoncito de Go del lado inferior izquierdo…y dejen su comentario…gracias_

1.- Ahora le dijo…sexo animal…como referencia a sexo salvaje…o, le dijo sexo, y animal a Brian…que opinan, jejeje


	9. respuestas

**Mi Vida eres Tu**

Los personajes de la serie de beyblade no son ni serán míos solo los uso para divertirme un rato

Historia Yaoi ya están advertidos

"…" lo que dicen y se escucha

'…' _sus pensamientos_

… mis interrupciones que son bastantes

-…- alguna aclaración de acción dentro de la platica o pensamiento

(…) algún gesto o movimiento

* * *

**CAPITULO 9: respuestas**

"ese Yura siempre molestando"

"aun estas enojado con el por coquetearme?"

"no –sonriendo tiernamente-solo por retrasar nuestra luna de miel"

"luna de miel?...jeje…si podría decirse que eso es…"

"bueno pues tendremos que hacer algo al respecto" –cruzándose de brazos en una posición pensativa

"alguna idea?" abrazándolo por la espalda

"jugaremos su mismo juego"

" a que te refieres?"

"Yura y Brian son pareja, no?"

"si"

"bien…ellos no saben que nosotros también lo somos…así que sigamos su juego¿haber quien aguanta mas?"

"mi neko…juega sucio?" –Dándole la vuelta y besándolo fugazmente en los labios- me gusta"

"bien…que la guerra comience"

al día comenzaba y las tareas diarias también…

"ándale hazlo…por mi…anda" poniendo cara de cachorro triste

"ya te dije que no" cruzándose de brazos y dejándose caer en una silla del pequeño comedor que se encontraba en su modesta suite

"vamos Kai…no es tan difícil además solo es para que se enojen" rodeando el cuello del bicolor y plantándole un calido beso

"gatito vengativo" mirándolo tiernamente

"lo se pero te encanto" sentándose en sus piernas "lo harás?"

"tengo opción?" cerrando los ojos y aferrandose al tesoro sentado sobre sus piernas

"bien –levantándose pesadamente de su tálamo- es hora de prepararse"

"mmm- contestaba su acompañante – déjame dormir"

"Brian levántate de una buena vez" exigía su lindo novio

"pero si tengo sueño justo por eso, por estarlo levantado toda la noche"

sonrojándose "que te pasa tarado!!!" tirándolo de la cama con una patada "ahora párate de ahí y vamos a trabajar o no podremos molestar a Kai"

"Hiwatari… -poniéndose de pie de un salto – lo había olvidado, que buen día será hoy" mostrando una macabra sonrisa

- - - - - - - -

están a punto de entrar a la enorme oficina…

"listo?"

"hmpf…en verdad quieres que lo haga"

"sip" afirmando con la cabeza…sonríe y le da un ultimo beso "suerte" abre la puerta donde ya los esperan los otros rusos

_que empiece el juego_ pensaban todos

"valla…hasta que llegan…que se les pegaron las sabanas???? O se quedaron pegados ustedes??????"

"cállate Brian" llegando al escritorio donde se encontraba sentado Tala "aquí estoy…que necesitas hoy"

"uhhhhhhhh muy ansioso…¿Qué?...¿acaso el gatito no te canso so suficiente anoche?" reía sonoramente

"Kurznetok…puedes cerrar esa estupidez a lo que llamas 'boca'" mirándolo retadoramente

"uhhhhhhh si, comprendo,…enojado por falta de Sexo…si definitivamente es eso" cruzándose de brazos en forma reflexiva

"no lo se…jamás eh sufrido de eso…cuéntame mas…experto en el tema"

"como te atreves" gritaba con furia, sin embargo sorpresivamente le detenía el neko

"calma Brian…el solo esta tratando de provocarte" tomándolo del brazo para detener su avance

"oh ya veo –contestaba el alto- así que no fue el pekeño, tu no pudiste…jejeje…"

respirando profundo gira para quedar de frente con Tala "ehhh…Yura…¿Cómo es que lo soportas todos los días?" posando sus manos en las rodillas del pelirrojo que se sorprende un poco pero no lo da a notar

"je…pues…porque es muy lindo" mirándolo con complicidad

"si ya veo…es lindo…como un florero…o como una linda mascota" contestaba el bicolor mirándolo con superioridad

"mascota?…mascota tus coj…"se enfurecía el aludido tirando patadas aventando una silla

"Brian…cálmate…actúa como hombre y aguanta" de nuevo el gatito lo defendía

"hombre??...te pregunto mi querido amigo –subiendo lentamente sus manos por los muslos- ¿Qué se siente haber estado tanto tiempo sin uno?"

"¿si uno?" contestaba un poco mas nervioso

"si un hombre…porque casi podría asegurarte que Brian no es uno…"

el rostro de Yura se teñía del color de su cabello, su cuerpo mostraba un ligerísimo temblor provocado por las calientes manos de su amigo, de pronto una idea disparo su mente "tienes razón…"

esta respuesta dejo a todos helados, o al menos a los dos que se encontraban forcejeando aun en la puerta

"tienes razón… -acercando provocativamente el rostro al pequeño –deberías de enseñarme- susurrándole al oído- ¿que tal ahora?" miraba la expresión de los otros dos…la calma del gatito se perdía al igual que la cercanía de su rostro con el de Kai, lo cual lo comenzaba divertir mucho se levantaba de nuevo, pero Kai no estaba sorprendido ni nervioso, lo miraba fijo y decidido, miro de nuevo a Brian…era su turno para salvarlo

"bueno…veo que ellos se están llevando muy bien…vamos Kot te aseguro que te divertirás mucho…"

aun no había reacción por parte del bicolor lo que empezaba a preocupar a Yura

jalando a Ray a fuera de la oficina "te mostrare la abadía…si no te diviertes tu, te aseguro que yo si me divertiré contigo… -cerrando lentamente la puerta-si nos buscas …comienza en mi cuarto" cerrando completamente

'_busca en mi cuarto…yo si me divertiré contigo'_ esa palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Kai como pocas…ocasionándole un ligero temblor que inmediatamente noto Yura

"que pasa Kai???...te preocupa el Kot"

"hmpf…-dándole la espalda- terminemos de una vez la junta…-levantado la silla que había tirado el otro ruso-

"vamos Kai, -abrazándolo por la espalda –seguro que no quieres algo conmigo?"

"Yura…ambos sabemos lo que queremos ahora…-girándose quedando de frente- continuemos con la junta mientras mas rápido terminemos, mas rápido podremos divertirnos" separándose del chico y tomando asiento

"ah…que amargado"

- - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -

"y bien?…"preguntaba al mas alto de los chicos que caminaban por el pasillo

"y bien que?"

"tu y Kai duermen juntos?"

"dormir?…te refieres a si el y yo…?...jejeje…no…" riendo

"no me mientas…contigo es con la única 'persona' con la que se comporta" cruzándose de brazos,

"pero también estas tu y 'Yura' con ustedes también es normal"

"porque somos 'compañeros' debemos soportarnos…pero tu no…entra –abriendo una puerta- a mi _sala de entrenamientos"_

"no me digas…pero Yura la conoce muy bien…-riendo al notar que era su habitación, y aun mas cuando noto un micro sonrojo en su acompañante- así que piensas ponerme nervioso o algo así"

"no…solo quiero divertirme contigo" sentándose en la cama dando palmaditas a lado para que el asiático se sentara

"pues como quieras…solo que si hacemos algo te aseguro que tu pelirrojo amigo no va a estar nada feliz"

"y tampoco Hiwatari…o debería decir tu novio/amante"

"jeje…no…el no puede ser mi novio"

"porque no?" lo mira confundido

"porque yo ya estoy comprometido" ríe nostálgicamente

"comprometido????????" levantándose de golpe

"si…mira –extendiendo la mano- este anillo es el símbolo de mi compromiso…en tres meses tendré que ir a mi aldea a casarme"

tomando su mano y mirando con detenimiento el anillo "mientes…no estarias aquí si así fuera"

"por el contrario mi querido amigo Ruso..,Kai me trajo como …mmm…se puede llamar despedida de soltero…en tres meses el heredero de los White tigre se tiene que casar con su prometida para unir a dos clanes"

"pero tu no eres el heredero, loe s tu amiguito ese es que anda con la gata rosa"

"si eso lo pensaba yo también…pero mi madre me aclaro que el heredero es aquel que posee a la bestia bit…" bajando la cabeza

"así que es verdad…te casaras en 3 meses…y al menos es bonita o guapo?"

"no lo se…no la conozco…por eso es un matrimonio a-rre-gla-do"

"pues que mal…ahhhh…ahora entiendo es por ello que se empeñaban en retarnos…para divertirse en estos días eh"

"si…mas o menos…"

"mmm…siendo ese el caso tendré que ayudarte a fastidiar a Hiwatari"

"fastidiar???"

- - - - - --

"terminamos…ya con esto te puedes ir a divertir con tu gatito"

"bien…me iré de vacaciones así que si me quieres para otra cosa…te jodes porque no estaré"

"que lindo" ¬¬U "bueno como sea vamos a buscar a esos dos"

"donde estarán?"

"pues en el cuarto de Brian como dijo"

"ese…ya me las pagara si le toco un solo pelo"

"al fin salio…así que tu en verdad quieres con ese gato eh?"

"hmpf…piensa lo que quieras"

"así que eso es un si…mmm…podría fastidiarte con eso, pero creo que por esta vez solo me encargare de avergonzar a pekeño" cruzándose de brazos en forma pensativa

"déjalo!!!!!!!"

"por todos los demonios caídos, Kai…en verdad estas enamorado de el"

"y si así fuera que?"

"jejeje…mi amigo" abrazándolo…"vamos nos esperan"

abren de golpe la puerta y los ven sentados en la cama

"que significa esto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" gritaba el pelirrojo muy indignado- guiñándole el ojo a su pareja

"Yura…no es lo que tu crees!!!!"

"ah entonces no estabas coqueteándole a ese pobre e indefenso gato"

"ahhh…bueno…entonces si es lo que pensabas… pero déjame explicarte…"

"no quiero explicaciones…no quiero volver a verte" girando y saliendo del cuarto sonriéndole a Kai antes de salir

"Yura espera…Yura!!!!!!!" apretando la mano del neko antes de salir corriendo tras el pelirrojo…Amor mio…no te vallas jajaja" sin poder evitar la risa por las palabras pronunciadas- llega a la habitación de su amado entra

"que paso?...porque te reíste…la actuación era perfecta"

"lo lamento,…pero se compensara con lo que tengo que contarte…y según tu expresión tu también tienes información no es así"

"aja…por ello debemos dejarlos libres…debemos dejar que escapen"

- - - - --

mientras en el cuarto…

"que fue eso?" pregunta Ray poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su chico

"creo que ganamos…ahora vamos" caminando a la salida

"espera…ya terminaste todo o debemos volver mañana?"

"vamos…Europa nos espera"

"Europa???????"

"no habrá sitio que no visitemos…no existirá lugar que no conozca tu belleza…"

"Kai…" besándolo

"que me dices…te gusta Alemania…"

_mi querido Kai…disfrutare cada momento de mi vida contigo…disfrutare nuesra relación…mientras nos dure…_ "Kai?"

"si"

"te amo"

"yo también…y ahora vamos antes de que esos locos salgan arruinarnos el día" tomándolo de la mano al caminar a su nueva vida

- - - - -

**nota de la autora**: si ya se que no tengo justificación, pero perdónenme tratare de actualizar mas seguido…nuevo año, propósito actualizar…jeje…

gracias a los que dejaron sus comentarios y a los que leyeron esto…sus reviews son importantes, con ellos sabré que les pareció, y si vana asesinarme…bueno ya saben el secreto del anillo de Ray, y bueno Adda pronto será un lemmon tentadoramente el sig cap… y DiTa-AnImE-fAn ; pues no al pareser no sera con mariah pero quien sabe...espero que te guste este cap...y no lo hago mas grande porque se seco mi cerebro pero lo continuare ...eso lo prometo...bueno nos vemos


	10. Escape

**Mi Vida eres Tu**

Los personajes de la serie de beyblade no son ni serán míos solo los uso para divertirme un rato

Historia Yaoi ya están advertidos

"…" lo que dicen y se escucha

'…' _sus pensamientos_

… mis interrupciones que son bastantes

-…- alguna aclaración de acción dentro de la platica o pensamiento

(…) algún gesto o movimiento

**CAPITULO 10: ESCAPE**

mientras en el cuarto…

"que fue eso?" pregunta Ray poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su chico

"creo que ganamos…ahora vamos" caminando a la salida

"espera…ya terminaste todo o debemos volver mañana?"

"vamos…Europa nos espera"

"Europa???????"

"no habrá sitio que no visitemos…no existirá lugar que no conozca tu belleza…"

"Kai…" besándolo

"que me dices…te gusta Alemania…"

_mi querido Kai…disfrutare cada momento de mi vida contigo…disfrutare nuestra relación…mientras nos dure…_ "Kai?"

"si"

"te amo"

"yo también…y ahora vamos antes de que esos locos salgan arruinarnos el día" tomándolo de la mano al caminar a su nueva vida

********************************************************************

la vista desde el avión era impresionante, el chino distinguía por la ventanilla algunas de las montañas y ríos que corrían muchos pies por debajo de ellos, estaba feliz a pesar de que se mareaba con facilidad. No sabia exactamente a donde se dirigía y no le interesante lo único importante era que ellos estaban juntos y, al menos por los siguientes tres meses, felices.

Kai despertaba, aún en estado letárgico noto que su querido chino lo besaba con delicadeza

"¿qué pasa?" se estiraba un poco abrazando a su pareja

"estoy feliz, te agradezco que me lleves de viaje pero…¿ya podrías decirme a donde vamos" su mirada se suplica combinada un poco con el mareo lo hacían lucir realmente encantador.

"mmm. Hay un problema con eso" soltando el abrazo y tomando una pose más pensativa

"¿cuál es el problema?" de inmediato sujeto el anillo que celosamente llevaba en el dedo lo ultimo que quería era volver a china, '_por favor no me digas que iremos a China si alguien de la aldea me ve, no me dejara volver, por favor a China no'_ "¿cu-cuál es el problema, Kai?"

"mmm… que pague los boletos con el efectivo que traía en la cartera, pero no supe el destino"

La angustia se acrecentó en Ray, '_¿Cuánto dinero pudo haber traído en una cartera para poder comprar dos pasajes de avión, es millonario pero… todo depende de que dirección tomo el avión, este u oeste, cada lado es un destino, felicidad o tormento… ¿qué debo hacer, preguntarle a algún pasajero a donde nos dirigimos?, eso seria muy impropio ¿Qué hacer?'_

El tiempo que permaneció pensando las opciones parecía eterno… hasta que escucho la voz de la azafata para que acomodaran sus respaldos y se pusieran el cinturón. Comenzó a sudar frío, tenia miedo, pánico y no sólo eso, también estaba muy mareado, de pronto una bolsa para el vomito se hizo presente frete a su cara, era Kai quien se la ofrecía, era obvio pero estaba tan preocupado que había olvidado con quien estaba. El ruso ajustaba su cinturón al notar que su amado no tenia ni la más minima intención de moverse. Unos minutos después ya habían tocado tierra. El avión se detuvo por completo pero el chino seguía aferrado a su lugar.

"ya hemos llegado" anunciaba Kai y lo liberaba del cinturón, tomaba las maletas del compartimento y caminaba a la salida, el neko con todo el valor que le quedaba camino tras él "bienvenido a Grecia" decía el bicolor mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

"Grecia" sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo, respiro y miro por primera vez ese antiguo país, las ruinas se veían a lo lejos contrastando con la modernidad de la ciudad donde se encontraban.

Una vez en el túnel del aeropuerto Kai le puso unos lentes y una chaqueta con gorro donde oculto el largo cabello. El ruso a su vez se coloco una gorra y unos lentes ovalados que cubrían bien su rostro.

"no crees que nos vemos más obvios con esto" recriminaba el moreno

"es parte del plan… estamos escapando así que tenemos que ocultarnos"

"¿ah qué haré contigo?" el chino se volvía aponer los lentes y caminaba tras el ruso, que hábilmente se ocultaba de las cámaras caminando detrás de gente mas alta que él, salieron del aeropuerto y tomaron el trasporte publico. '_Esto es demasiado extraño, dado que Kai ni siquiera se subía a un taxi, ahora comparte el viaje con muchas personas aglutinadas en un sólo vehículo'_

"¿estas bien?" lo miraba tras los lentes oscuros, ahora no parecía muy distinto de los otros turistas.

"sólo me preguntaba por qué no estamos en un taxi" moviendo el cuerpo para alejarse del sujeto que se estaba pegando a él, cosa que noto de inmediato el ruso.

"lo siento cariño, pero… no tenemos dinero, ¿recuerdas que gaste todo lo que tenia en los pasajes?" lo acercaba mientras pasaba su blanco brazo por la delgada cintura, un segundo después el hombre detrás del chino se alejaba después de hacer un sonido extraño y murmurando cosas in entendibles pero seguramente insultantes. En eso Kai lo soltaba y lo miraba tiernamente sonriendo.

"¿qué fue lo que le hiciste al sujeto?" mirando como se había bajado en la primera oportunidad

"eh… ¿a ese?… nada sólo le demostré que eras mío y no dudaría en dejarlo sin descendencia si se atrevía a acercarse de nuevo a ti. Nadie más que yo puede tocarte y mucho menos de esa forma." Lo besaba levemente y regresaba su vista al camino.

Varios minutos después, al fin bajaron, era una zona no muy agradable, era antigua, vieja, no colonial, vieja y gastada, parecía una zona pobre, las calles eran de tierra y las casas eran de barro o arcilla, además de que no se veía ni una sola persona. "este… ¿qué hacemos aquí?"

"mmm…venimos por algo" se metían por callejuelas que se veían aún más peligrosas conforme avanzaban. De vez en vez se movían sombras, al parecer de personas que preferían mantenerse en el anonimato. Lo que si comenzó a preocupar al chino es el hecho de que Kai caminaba con precaución por la calles y se detenía con cada sombra que se cruzaba en su camino. Un par de calles más adelante llegaron a una casa que al menos tenia pintura y unos cuentos detalles más, la puerta era de metal a diferencia de las demás que no tenían o eran de madera.

"¡¡Garrik!!" la profunda voz del ruso cimbro todo el pueblo, si es que así se le podía llamar a aquel lugar, "Garrik" repitió, y unos instantes después aparecía detrás de la puerta una sombra de un hombre. Al ver a los chicos quito el seguro que detenía la puerta y los dejo pasar a la sombría habitación. En la oscuridad se distinguía un sujeto tenía una escopeta apuntando directamente a la cabeza del ruso.

"parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma, déjate de estupideces y hablemos de negocios"

El arma bajaba lentamente y se abrió una entrada en el piso dando paso a un escondite bien iluminado y al parecer lujoso. "Ray" su nombre lo volvió a la realidad "debes esperar aquí, ir más lejos sería peligroso, así que espera" y con un fugas beso lo dejo atrás, con la luz de entrada logro distinguir que el tipo era de aspecto nórdico, no se había equivocado al notar el arma, pero lo que pensaba que era una escopeta, en realidad era un rifle automático, él no sabia mucho de armas, pero sabia que lo que el sujeto tenia era moderno y letal. _'ah Kai ¿en dónde hemos parado?'_

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que su amado regresara, del mismo modo que como había entrado en completo silencio. Lo tomo de la mano salieron de la casa sin siquiera mirar atrás, las calluelas se llenaron de gente en un instante, pero ellos fueron más rápidos logrando escapar, en los limites había un sitio de taxis, pero siguieron andando, y tomaron de nuevo el trasporte publico. Sin más palabras que las estrictamente necesarias llegaron a un hotel bastante respetable por lo que se veía por su arquitectura. Los interiores eran más impresionantes todavía, pero no era de los mejores que había cosa que sorprendió de nuevo al chino que se limitaba a caminar a lado de Kai y trataba de entender ¿por qué?. Al llegar a la recepción, pidió una suite para una sola noche y la pago en efectivo, no dio su verdadero nombre. Subieron de inmediato y cerraron las puertas y ventanas

"Kai ¿qué pasa me estas asustando?" sentándose en la cama mientras Kai permanecía de espaldas a él

"¿asustado?, a perdón estos son negocios que tenia que atender aquí en Grecia, mejor hacerlo ahora y no tener que volver después, cobre un par de favores. Ah pero ya tenemos dinero"

"¿son negocios turbios, son ilegales?"

"por supuesto que lo son… no hay ni un negocio en la familia Hiwatari que sea legal"

"¿y lo dices con tanto orgullo?"

"claro, sabes que haré lo que sea por mantenerte feliz, ¿hubieras preferido que te mintiera, que te dijera que son obra de la caridad?, prefiero decirte la verdad y así sufrir un momento y no que sea ese el motivo de nuestra separación"

"ese no podría ser el motivo, ese no será la razón de nuestra separación" la voz del chino se iba apagando, el ruso metió un gran paquete en una maleta de mano y se acerco a Ray, se sentó a su lado, lo abrazo por los hombros, acerco su rostro y lo beso, tierno y suave.

"no necesitas ser condescendiente conmigo, sabes yo no soy quien para reclamarte nada de tu vida" bajaba la cabeza y se separaba ligeramente del cuerpo del bicolor

"claro que eres alguien, eres MI Ray, Mio y de nadie más, el único con derecho para reclamarme algo, si el único y por lo tanto si te molesta como eh vivido hasta ahora pues donare todo a la caridad y comenzaremos de nuevo" la voz era segura y seca como siempre

"yo no te estoy pidiendo nada de eso, no pienso quitarte tu estilo de vida solo por cumplir un capricho mío"

"ahh, mi pequeño e iluso neko, ¿Qué piensas que estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso crees que me voy de viaje todos lo días, o mejor aún que dejo los negocios sólo porque me aburrieron o algo así? No pequeño, yo no dejo la oficina por nada del mundo, pero tú eres más importante que el mundo entero y es por eso que desde que te vi mi vida cambio. Y te lo agradezco ¿eso es suficiente? ya no aguanto más melosidad, ni siquiera soy así, pero lo seré sí es que me lo pides. Me llevaste hasta donde nunca creí llegar, veras la ironía de la vida, estoy libre de todo y atado a ti"

"Kai yo…yo no… Kai" se revolvía el cabello

"no importa ahora estamos los dos solos en un mundo muy diferente al que conocías y seguiremos así durante mucho tiempo, bueno para el tiempo que nos alcance sin usar bancos." Se volvían a brazar y un profundo beso los tiro en la cama. Kai recorría con sus manos la espalda del chino, lentamente desataba la cinta de su cabello, los zapatos salían volando. El cuerpo del bicolor quedo sobre el moreno, el contraste de piel, la simetría de sus corazones, sus alientos combinados, todo era parte de la escena.

"no puedo" gritaba el neko y se separaba de golpe dejando al ruso boca arriba con la respiración bastante agitada

"esta bien" se sentaba tratando de recuperar el aliento

"no lo esta, tú has hecho tanto y yo ni siquiera puedo corresponderte" el chino abrazaba sus piernas tratando de no enojarse consigo mismo

"lo has hecho, que no estés listo no significa que no quieras hacerlo" se acomodaba el cabello y se ponía de pie

"el hecho de que digas eso me hace enfurecer más" liberando su abrazo y mirando como Kai se desnudaba frente a él, la visión era simplemente magnifica "¿qué- qué se supone que haces?" se retiraba de la orilla de la cama

"nada, somos amantes ¿no?, entonces te muestro lo que te estas perdiendo y esto lo haré de hoy en adelante, pero…" girando para quedar de frente a la cama "tú no podrás tocar" la ultima prenda que lo cubría cayo, dejando al descubierto su virilidad, el sonrojo del chino era más que evidente "te mostraré que divertido es" sujeto su miembro y comenzó a masajearlo, Ray no perdía detalle de los movimientos acercándose inconcientemente al objeto de sus deseos. "Es suficiente por hoy" y aún sudado y con el miembro palpitante se giro y se dirigió al baño, donde después de unos segundos se escucho el agua de la bañera

"tú si que sabes como sacarme de mis casillas" el sonrojo comenzaba a ceder, pero no se movería, quizás por la vergüenza, quizás por el constante y creciente palpitar que sentía en su vientre bajo.

Varios minutos después el bicolor regresaba a la aun oscura habitación cubierto con una gran bata, su querido acompañante yacía dormido sobre la cama, una sonrisa tierna se formo en los labios del ruso, sin mucho decoro lo tomo en brazos aun así el chino no se despertó, por el contrario se acurruco obligando a su secuestrador a acostarse con él.

Al siguiente día el chino aún en cama trataba muy a su pesar de abrir los ojos.

"arriba" la tierna voz de su amante le recordó en donde se encontraban "tenemos que irnos, tenemos muchas cosas que ver antes de partir"

"¿partir?" se sentaba en la cama e inmediatamente una charola con el desayuno era colocada en frente "¿a-acaso tú lo hiciste para mi?" los ojos de cachorro hicieron reír un poco a Kai

"servicio a la habitación, yo sólo la puse en la mesita" tomaba su lap top sentándose al lado del chino leía muy entretenido mientras el chino merendaba felizmente

Después de haberse bañado arreglado y demás "oye y a donde iremos, ¿a las ruinas? ¿a visitar la necrópolis?"

"mmm…no"

El sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo los chicos caminaban con sus trajes en cubierto entre todos los turistas.

"helo ahí" Kai se detenía en unas ruinas

"mmm, me parece que este no es el templo de Zeus" Ray miraba con curiosidad el pequeño pueblo que se presentaba frete a ellos y lo comparaba con el folleto de las ruinas que se había empeñado en comprarle a uno de los hábiles lugareños.

"no, no lo es… te presento el monasterio de Meteora" señalando a lo lejos "estamos en la ciudad de Kalambaka, a 17 Kilómetros de aquí están los monasterios de la santísima trinidad, vamos a un patrimonio de la humanidad"

"mmm… ¿y no podríamos ir a ver las maravillas del mundo?"

"mmm demasiada gente, además pensé que te gustaban los lugares abiertos y las montañas, no te arrepentirás" la tarde comenzaba a caer ellos habían paseado por todos los santuarios, las fotos eran importantes, claro que Kai era el que las tomaba

"¿Por qué no quieres que te tome una foto?" con ojos de cachorro

"me roban el alma" declaraba Kai aún sin soltar la cámara

"bien entonces tómame una en este lugar" Ray se coloca frete a una gran ventana Kai enfoca pero antes de tomar la foto, Ray sube a la barandilla haciendo equilibrio en ella "tómala rápido no sé si pueda mantener el equilibrio mucho tiempo"

"baja de ahí… estamos a 600 metros de caída libre"

"lo sé, es mejor que te apresures" Kai tomo una foto cualquiera, y Ray bajo, "¡¡¡¿cómo demonios se te ocurre hacer esa estupidez…?!!! No vuelvas a intentar algo como eso… ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para controlarte?"

"si tu me tuvieras abrazado al momento de tomarme las fotos no podría haberme escapado a hacer una tontería como esa"

"O sea que todo esto lo hiciste para que yo me tomara fotos…ahhh que estupidez, bien ganaste tú toma las fotos" soltándole la cámara, bajando la cabeza y suspirando… "pero a cambio… tú harás lo que yo quería en la habitación" su mirada lujuriosa volvía a hacerse presente"

"ok, ok tú toma las fotos" –devolvía la cámara- "pero quiero que salgas en algunas ¿ok?" devolviendo la cámara aun que Kai no podía detener su sonrisa triunfadora

"bien una foto más y después no iremos tenemos que llegar antes del anochecer" una foto de ellos abrazados cerró el cuadro de ese lugar, después se dirigieron un acantilado que se encuentra en medio de las montañas, no muy lejos de ahí. Iban con varios turistas. Comieron, pasearon y vieron el atardecer en la cima de las rocas, inclusive se tomaron una foto panorámica.

"bien ¿ya estas contento?" pagando por la foto que les acababan de tomar

"si lo estoy" –riendo como un chiquillo y lanzándose a sus brazos, ocasionando que casi tirara la foto- "realmente estoy contento"

"me alegro, continuemos"

"¿y ahora a donde iremos?" pero su pregunta quedo en el aire, la mano de su amado lo guiaba por la oscuridad hasta el camino, donde ya lo esperaba un trasporte particular. Subieron se sentaron y en silencio, el brazo del ruso atrapo el pequeño cuerpo de chico contra su pecho, permaneciendo así durante algunos minutos, hasta que la voz del chofer indicando el final del viaje hizo que se separaran. El bicolor fue el primero en salir, seguido de inmediato por el neko.

"¿y ahora donde estamos?" preguntaba mientras salía del auto

"bienvenido a la Acrópolis" la majestuosidad de la 'ciudad' dejo completamente mudo al chino que le limito a admirarse con el espectáculo, las construcciones iluminadas perfectamente la hacían más espectacular aún.

"yo…yo…pensé que no querías ir a lugares demasiado concurridos"

"si, pero tu si querías. Además venir a Grecia y no visitar las ruinas es como no haber venido, iremos a Las Kariatides… te gustara y no hay demasiada gente, tenemos que ir es hermoso, tenemos que visitar algo digno de un Dios, lo digo por mi claro" después del ligero golpe que recibió, su mano guío nuevamente al chino que seguía admirándose con cada paso que daba.

Un par de horas después, el frío y el cansancio se hacían presentes

"vayamos a descansar un poco" sugería el ruso, que a pesar de no ser afectado por el clima sabia que su chico si era friolento y se le veía cansado. "Vayamos al teatro" aunque era muy diferente a lo que podían haber imaginado, el teatro griego fue excelente y les dio oportunidad de descansar un poco. La noche se terminaba y el gatito ya estaba demasiado cansado "debemos irnos ya" anunciaba el ruso

"aún no, aún quedan demasiadas cosas que hacer, que ver…aún no"

"si bueno, pues…ven aquí" nuevamente los grandes brazos rodearon al pequeño uniendo sus cuerpos, brindándose calor, lentamente arrullado y protegido se quedo dormido.

En la mañana, el olor del pan tostado y el café despertó al pequeño que después de unos segundos se petrifico al no tener idea de dónde estaba, sus ojos se abrieron más grandes que los platos que había en la mesa, su respiración se agito, su cuero tembló, estaba en un cuarto blanco, un enorme y lujoso cuarto, acostado en el centro de una gigantesca y mullida cama con edredones blancos y sabanas de seda, ventanales cuya vista daba al mar, techos decorados, y la puerta firmemente cerrada.

"buenos días" la voz de su amado fue como una oleada de calma, Kai salía entre una nube de vapor, que se escapaba del baño

"Kai" su voz se escucho con un toque de desesperación "¿dónde estamos?"

"en la suite" decía con naturalidad acercándose a la mesa donde ya lo esperaba un exquisito desayuno "date prisa o se enfriara" tomaba una uva, regresando nuevamente a la cama depositando un suave beso sobre los sorprendidos y ansiosos labios del chino "apresúrate. ¿O es que acaso quieres que te desayune en la cama?" comiéndose seductoramente la uva

"no quiero desayunar en la cama, primero quiero bañarme"

"no pregunte si querías desayunar en la cama" con una mirada lujuriosa regreso a la mesa, mientras Ray escapaba al baño.

Minutos más tarde regresaba a la habitación para tomar también el desayuno. "Me duele todo, creo que camine demasiado el día de ayer"

"eso parece, el quedarse dormido en medio de la calle es un indicio de lo cansado que estabas, pero eso no hará que la aventura se detenga"

"quedarme dormido a la mitad de la calle, ¡fue tu culpa! Estabas calientito y olías muy bien, y …y… ¿y a donde iremos?" terminaba resignado

"hoy descansaremos, puedes decidir, aquí, encerrados en esta habitación, aunque no garantizo Que descanses, O… arriesgarte a ir a la isla"

"¿la isla?...eso suena no muy propio… aunque dadas las opciones ¿la isla o la habitación? Ambas con un ruso caliente que lo único que quiere tener en esta vacaciones es sexo desenfrenado y continuo hasta que ya no pueda mantenerse en pie…mmm… la isla o la habitación, que decisión más complicada, la isla"

"oh… también que habías descrito mis intenciones" decía con falsa depresión. "bueno terminemos de desayunar después podemos descansar un poco en el sol" desayunaron entre insinuaciones y bromas. Salieron del hotel a la avenida principal. Donde nuevamente los esperaba un automóvil, pero esta vez era más pequeño.

"Así que iremos a la playa" subía el chino un poco emocionado, se acomodo en su lugar esperando a su acompañante que se sentó tranquilamente a su lado "¡no tengo nada de ropa que ponerme!" se agito el moreno

"por eso iremos a un centro comercial antes de ir a la isla" se cruzaba de brazos y se dejaba llevar. Rápidamente compraron todos los aditamentos para la playa y la protección contra el sol. Y de inmediato corrieron hacia el yate de Kai

"hay una playa exclusiva en la Isla de Rodas… ya te menciones que es nudista" Ray casi se atraganta al escuchar esto ultimo, Kai moria de la risa, después de todo eran felices. Pasaron toda la noche ahí, en fiestas tras fiesta, no podían dormir. Al final nuevamente fue al gatito a quien venció el sueño.

Cuando abrió los ojos había llegado a un nuevo y estrafalario lugar, una nueva habitación, una excéntrica habitación. Llena de colores y olores distintos, llena de misticismo.

"alguien te ha dicho que tienes el sueño demasiado pesado… es eso o los mil litros de alcohol que bebiste anoche"

Nuevamente era la voz de su amado lo que lo volvía a la realidad, esta vez estaba tranquilo sabia que un nueva aventura comenzaba. Estaban en Turquía, Visitaron la mezquita de Santa Sofía , en Istambul.. La plaza, la gente, todo era distinto, era encantador. Compraron muchas cosas, gorros, zapatos, comida, descansaban, caminaba, descansaban, la gente jamás se detenía. Un día pasaron ahí, al anochecer tomaron de nuevo un avión, esta vez si sabia a donde iría… su próximo destino Israel. Y su museo de las Lamentaciones, También fueron a Jerusalén, el destino turístico por naturaleza. Un día entero tratando de comprender la vestimenta, las leyes, demasiado difícil así que siguieron a Egipto.

Las grandes pirámides, los museos, la comida, la gente, eran realmente hermosos, esa piel canela y sus cuerpos largos, Ray era muy envidiado en ese lugar, fue muy feliz, pasaron la noche en un hotel de lujo, un oasis en ese fulminante desierto, el jacuzzi, la habitación misma era perfecta, alusiva a lo que se habían ido a ver, como siempre una suite la más grande que tuvieran, la que seria digno de un zar o en este caso de un Dios Griego, como lo había dicho Kai el primer día. Pasaron un par de días en ese insólito país. Ray simplemente no quería irse, estaba demasiado feliz

"¿por qué tenemos que irnos tan rápido?, estamos pasándola muy bien y aun no recorremos todos los lugares"

"llevamos aquí tres días, pueden localizarnos y recuerda que estamos escapando"

"es verdad" se encogía de hombros con resignación

"Además de que quiero juntar millas de viajero frecuente" lo abrazaba con entusiasmo haciéndolo reír. Siguieron el paseo por el mundo, vieron las montañas de Argelia. Y de ahí a España

"¿por qué España?" preguntaba al llegar al aeropuerto

"Te presento el Domo moderno, Valencia, la ciudad de las artes y la ciencia, Barcelona, la fuente de Cibeles en Madrid, Toledo, y por ultimo Albutera"

"¿y por qué el ultimo Albutera?"

"te han dicho que preguntas demasiado… Albutera… ahí hay una linda playa además de que pescaremos nuestra cena, espero que al ser un felino te guste el pescado"

"llevamos ya 3 Días en España, es lo máximo que nos hemos quedado en un lugar. Esta bien supongo"

'_después de todo, yo me iré, y mis tres meses de libertad se están acabando, siempre viajando de noche como fugitivos, como los más lujosos escapistas del mundo, nos quedamos en los mejores hoteles, vistamos las mas grandes obras y construcciones, comemos exquisito, nunca pensé que podría ser así, es la mejor despedida de soltero que he tenido'_

" Te amo" su voz apenas como susurro no fue escuchada por el ruso que ya estaba comprando los boletos de avión para el siguiente destino

"Francia" anuncio.

"¿y a dónde iremos? ¿a Paris?"

"pasaremos por ahí, pero visitaremos algunas de mis propiedades, así tendremos un poco de privacidad"

"¿y dónde se suponen que están esas propiedades', ¿acaso son cabañas en las montañas?"

"si te dijera que si, ¿qué opinarías? Bueno no importa nos quedaremos en Val-de-Loire" no se dijo anda mas hasta llegar.

**********************

'_y ahí me encontré con lo que jamás hubiera esperado, un hermoso campo totalmente verde, y rollos gigantes de trigo apilados a los lados del camino, seguimos la estrecha avenida cruzando un par de viñedos en el camino, estaba demasiado emocionado como para opinar nada, los campesinos caminaban con sus animales, como hace muchos siglos ya hacían. Nos ofrecieron queso, uno tan delicioso que me es imposible describirlo, Kai compro algunas botellas de vino y pan recién hecho, comí y comí todo el camino un largo viaje en auto íbamos al sureste, mi querido ruso bebió un poco yo me emocione tanto que me maree pero no lo suficiente para no recordar el lugar, nuestro pequeño y humilde alojamiento. Al cruzar varias casas pequeños pueblos con chocitas acogedoras pensé que nos quedaríamos por ahí, pero no, nada me hubiera preparado para lo que vi, ni porque me lo hubieran dicho, no era creíble, llegamos a un castillo, a un verdadero castillo en el valle de Loira. Con torres y todo lo demás, sabia que había visto esa construcción en muchas postales, en fotos en Internet, sabia que la había visto pero jamás pensé estar ahí y menos que podía quedarme ahí, era mi lugar favorito, un castillo construido en 1500 en medio del bosque con más de 400 habitaciones, y escaleras diseñadas por __Leonardo da Vinci. Sabia que ese lugar podía ser visitado por todos, así que no dude que pudiéramos entrar pero al ver que no nos dirigíamos a la entrada principal si no a las grandes murallas del jardín, me verdad me sorprendí, si es que ese nivel de sorpresa era posible para un humano._

_Nos abrieron las puertas sin dificultad, en verdad Kai era dueño de ese enorme terreno, después me explicó que, al ser el castillo como un gran laberinto no había probabilidad que nos buscaran y mucho menos que alguien nos interrumpiera. En verdad mi estancia en ese lugar fue fabulosa, me sentía de la realeza, las murallas, el jardín, los cuadros. Algunas veces paseaba con los turistas escuchando la explicación guiada, cuando me cansaba o sonaba mi móvil sabia que Kai me buscaba y me escapada por alguno de los pasajes para llega a nuestros aposentos, si __nuestros__ es increíble._

_Aun más increíble es el hecho de que este escribiendo un__ diario__, pero en algún lado tengo que plasmar lo feliz que soy'_

"A cerrar la hora pegó al reverso unas fotos tomadas amablemente por alguno turistas. Ray era inmensamente feliz

****************

'_un nuevo día comenzó fue extraño hoy salimos del castillo, y fuimos de nuevo a Paris, esta vez Kai decidió que era mi turno de manejar, es extraño que a pesar de tener un hermoso y lujoso volvo rojo, no lo quiera manejar, pero no me queje viajamos a casi 200 km, por hora, llegamos muy rápido a Paris, paseamos por el río sena, compramos ropa, él quería que me vistiera muy elegante, "_ponte un traje, zapatos, corbata, perfume, joyas, anillos, toda la enchilada" _esa frase la había aprendido con Takao, comeríamos en la Torre _Eiffel_, mesa reservada claro esta. Pero había un problema, casi insignificante, ninguno de los dos sabía hablar Frances, y a pesar de que el ingles de Kai es excelente, habló en Ruso, si en Ruso, el mesero no sabia que decir y por la cara de pocos amigos que puso, llamo al gerente, que a si vez llamo a un traductor, al parecer Kai estaba disfrutando mucho la confusión, me miraba divertido, aunque los demás no lo notaban, cuando yo quería participar me detenía con apenas un movimiento, todo estaba planeado…llegó el interprete de ruso, cuando lo saludo o eso pienso que hizo, Kai hablo en japonés, si nuevamente cambio de idioma, el gerente ya no sabia que hacer estaba desesperado y Kai lo torturaba con una mirada gélida, el gerente se fue de inmediato, un par de minutos después Kai se puso de pie y fue directo con el mesero, parece que esta vez si le entendió. Regreso a la mesa y con una tierna sonrisa me explico que no pensaba hablar un idioma que no conocía, y que por lo que pagaba ellos debía de consentirlo a él, la comida paso sin ninguna otra complicación, aunque realmente al levantarme me di cuenta que había bebido demasiado vino, no se siente al principio pero después si que cuesta caminar, Kai no quiso manejar dijo que había bebido también, nos quedamos en un hotel cercano,-aunque ahora pienso que la bebida sólo fue un pretexto- caminamos hasta ahí, Paris en la noche es espectacular, en la mañana museos, más comida, vino y más vino, comida y más comida, creo que en los 3 días que llevo aquí ya engorde mas que todo el año."_

****************+

"es hora, vamos" anunciaba Kai tomando la cartera y dejando todo lo demás, al ropa las cosa los recuerdo que había comprado, todo lo dejaba atrás

"¿por qué lo dejas?"

"lo enviaran por paquetería a la abadía, en el momento que llegue nos buscarán con mas entusiasmo, así que para que llevar equipaje si todo lo podemos conseguir conforme viajemos, y lo demás lo mandamos a Rusia" su explicación era razonable, pero lo que llevaban puesto en ese momento era demasiado elegante, trajes de diseñador negro. "iremos a Italia, ¿quieres manejar?, no será demasiado, cuando te canses nos detendremos en algún lugar" la idea de Paris, Manejar a Paris en un volvo rojo, cruzando viñedos, llegar a la Toscana, Roma…eso le hizo olvidar el hecho de que Kai nuevamente no quisiera manejar.

***************

'D_ías espectaculares, un paseo digno de los dioses, la vida me sonríe más de lo que merezco, más de lo que mereceré jamás, pero antes de entrar en depresión, permíteme contarte, ja ya hasta pongo conversación en mi diario esto si es extraño, pero no importa nadie lo leerá, bueno quizá algún día Kai, si es que se porta bien. Hablando de él ahora esta dormido, demasiado cansado incluso para insinuarme sus perversiones como lo ha estado haciendo cada noche desde que decidimos partir en esta aventura. Duerme, y se ve como un ángel, tome una foto de eso olvide quitar el flash y casi se despierta, por esta vez tuve suerte. El viaje, claro casi lo olvido, el motivo de escribir en esta hoja es describir Paris, Fue tan genial, bueno Es tan… no sé siquiera cómo describir la emoción que ahora tengo, maneje por la Toscana, donde decantamos en una pequeña villa, obviamente propiedad de Mi amado Ruso. Después de beber bastante, descansamos, después tomamos el trasporte publico hasta Florencia, visitamos muchos lugares, demasiados, cuando pensé que ya no podía caminar más, contrato un nuevo trasporte que nos llevo a Venecia, ya anochecía así que dormimos ahí, para pasear en las góndolas al amanecer y después de que casi caigo en sus juegos seductores macabros fuimos al gran canal, para admirar como cruzaban las embarcaciones por esta maravillosa estructura blanca. Después visitamos Nuestra Señora de la Salud, una iglesia fantástica aunque Kai me pareció algo sospechoso al salir, quizá sólo fue mi imaginación. Paseamos por los canales, vimos las pinturas en la Plaza de San Marcos, comimos ahí mismo y seguimos bebiendo, creo que ya me acostumbré o Kai se acostumbro a mis escenas, antes de perderme nuevamente recuerdo su calida sonrisa y como me llevo en brazos hasta un nuevo hotel, me mencionado que no nos hemos quedado en un mismo lugar por más de una noche, bueno excepto el castillo pero aun en ese cambiábamos de habitación diario. Bueno cuando desperté estábamos en Roma y no sé cómo, bueno si lo sé pero es penoso, me cambio de ropa ahora íbamos más casuales, si recuerdo haberme bañado y haber hecho algunas impropiedades pero que importa ¿o no?. En Roma fuimos a la Fuente de Treu, donde pedí el único deseo que se formulo en mi mente desde que conocí a Kai, quedarme con él para siempre. Y por supuesto fuimos a visitar el coliseo tome muchas fotos, muchas, muchas, eh tenido que descargar la cámara varias veces, un cybercafé es suficiente, las mando por correo. Terminamos en Amalfi, una pequeña ciudad a lado de la costa. Parecíamos unos recién casados… casados, en definitiva cuando yo este casado no será así, no sé por qué mi madre tomo semejante decisión, casarme con una desconocida, miro mi anillo y lo sé, por el bien de las aldeas, pero yo, yo moriré si me alejan de Kai, bueno quizá a muerte no sea tan mala. Ahora que sé que el paraíso existe y es a lado de mi Ruso, un frío y excéntrico ruso maleducado y pervertido. En definitiva lo amo._

_************_

"_los días pasan cada vez más rápido, hay tantas cosas espectaculares en el mundo que me había olvidado de escribirlas, después de todo mi cámara ha captado los mejores momentos de esta aventura. Les contaré, después de visitar Italia me entere que Yura y Bryan ya nos pisan los talones, las tarjetas has sido rastreadas por eso no podremos quedarnos demasiado tiempo en un lugar, en el momento que nos atrapen se terminará el juego, espero que dure un par de meses más, así que yo también estoy poniendo de mi parte, aún no le pregunto por qué no ha querido manejar, pero yo soy feliz con esos autos deportivos con los que me conciente. Llegamos al Vaticano, donde fuimos al museo y la famosa escalera de caracol. De ahí volamos a Alemania vimos un par de castillos, El Castillo de Neuschwanstein, y después del Heidelgerg, uno blanco y otro amarillo, y nos quedamos en München, parece un templo gigante. Después fuimos a Copenhagen en Dinamarca, es un Puertito con casas coloridas. De ahí a Praga en la Republica Checa. La síguete parada fue Londres, el puente de la torre el gran reloj, la hora del té, todo es maravilloso, vistamos la zona donde se filmaron las películas de El señor de los Anillos, fue increíble la villa de los Hobbits, corría y brincaba como un niño, Kai solo me seguía a su ritmo, me consentía en todo, hasta llevo comida, bueno contrato a alguien para que adaptara una casa y comiéramos ahí. Regresamos a la ciudad, aun teníamos muchas cosas que visitar, el castillo, a la familia real, que seguramente conocía bien este magnate con quien salgo, pero cuando íbamos camino al castillo me pareció ver un cabello lila y uno rojo que paseaban por algunas de las casas cercanas. Creo que eran ellos, nadie más tiene el cabello de esos colores y ahora que eh viajado y visto, no, nadie tiene el cabello así. Tuve miedo que nos descubrieran tan pronto. Le pedí a Kai, no, mejor dicho le suplique, le exigí que nos fuéramos en ese momento, se sorprendió pero no puso objeción, quería un lugar alejado, uno muy lejano, llegamos a Canadá, y aquí es donde estamos, Es como si hubiéramos regresado a Francia, las casas el idioma, me recordó muchas cosas, la comida, las costumbres pero sin vino, cosa que lamentó Kai, bueno y yo también pero creo que más él. Fuimos al Lake Saint-Luis, que es un enorme lago en medio de las montañas nevadas, y nos hospedamos en un hotel espectacular que se encuentra a las horillas, y claro a las cataratas. Todo era divertido, excepto porque cada vez que volteaba miraba un cabello conocido, un rostro o un tipo de ropa, que me obligaba a huir de inmediato.'_

_*******************_

En el Barco de las Cataratas Kai estaba mas tenso que de costumbre, el limite entre países, una imponente cascada, la leyenda de que, quienes vieran esa maravilla natural juntos estarían por siempre unidos, todo eso y el hecho de que sus compatriotas pisaran su talones eran factores para preocuparse.

********************************

'_nuestra siguiente parada México, lindo país, muy colorido, con comida demasiado Extraña, con mucho picante, cada vez que comíamos algo Kai se burlaba de mi porque terminaba tomando un litro de agua helada, aunque realmente me daban ganas de meterme completo a la tina, cosa que hizo en una de las playas, me enchile, como comúnmente se dice, y el muy desgraciado me aventó al mar. Fuimos a playas, a selvas, a desiertos, paseamos por todas partes, menos la ciudad, era peligroso considerando que podrían estar esperando. Una semana pasamos en aquel extraño país, sus mujeres caían rendidas a los pies de mi amado que ni las tomo en cuenta, era muy divertido. Viajamos con calma a Argentina, al lago Bariloche, donde el agua se confunde con el cielo, en este punto creo que mi correo y el de Kai estaban saturadas de tantas fotos que habíamos mandado, después fuimos a Brasil, parece que en ese lugar siempre hay festival. En chile tuve que abrir una nueva cuenta de correo para seguir enviando fotografías. Los países latinos soy muy graciosos, en la mayoría de ellos hay comunidades europeas, pequeñas mini ciudades que son idénticas a su país original, Kai me puso Ebrio en un par de villas de estas, la francesa y la Alemana. Después Hawai pequeña isla tan divertida, que no distingues cuando empieza y termina un día, la diversión es continua, nunca deja de haber algo que hacer, imaginen un ruso bailando con una falda de palmeras, si también hay fotografías de eso.'_

_***********************_

"jamás te perdónate en serio, es lo mas humillante que me han hecho hacer, en serio y en Rusia la palabra humillación es bien aplicada" se quejaba Kai en el avión

"pero tendrás tu recompensa" guiñando un ojo

"la tendré, te lo aseguro que la tendré" el Chino le había prometido que si el bailaba en Hawai él bailaría donde quisiera, obviamente Kai pensó en un cuarto de hotel y Ray bailando, SIN falda hawaiana.

Un nuevo avión hacia su arribo, ahora era el turno de nueva Zelanda, los paisajes de montañas y lagos, eran indescriptibles fotos y fotos, mucha diversión con los parques y las excursiones, después de una par de días, ya estaba mirando Canguros en un Safari en Australia, viviendo de noche.

**********************************

'_hoy es el día, mi madre me llamo al móvil, estoy muy cerca de casa, de aquí con mis ahorros podré llegar sin problema, falta una semana para mi boda, el juego se termino, la realidad se deja caer con todo su peso, cada vez que Kai me sujeta la mano, y siento el frío del anillo pegarse a mi piel, tengo que soltarlo, quizá piense que estoy enojado, seria lo mejor. Mañana nos iremos a otro lugar, aun no sé a dónde, bueno nunca sé a dónde, pero estoy listo, mañana en la noche la huida será en solitario, Kai tendrá que ser atrapado por Bryan si es que quiero que me den unos días, tan sólo los suficientes para que ya no haya vuelta atrás, Kai te Amo y me mata la decisión que tomé, que tomaron por mi, pero es mi aldea ¿lo comprendes verdad? te amo más que a nada en este mundo, cada vez que paso una hoja de este cuaderno, encuentro fotos de este viaje, esta excéntrica escapada de dos enamorados, la recordare por siempre, eso me ayudara a vivir un poco, tan sólo lo suficiente para salvar a mi aldea, y para que no me encuentres. _

_Hoy es el Día mi querido Kai, hoy es el día de que cumple mis promesas'_

_***************************_

Kai salía del Baño, con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, dispuesto a hacer lo que había hecho durante todo el viaje, acosar al pobre gato hasta dejarlo sonrojado y atrapado bajo las sabanas, era agradable hacer eso y cada vez lo apenaba con mayor facilidad. Esta vez había planeado lo mismo que el primer día, quería ver su reacción después de tres meses de estar juntos.

Camino lentamente hasta donde se encontraba el chino escribiendo. Este al sentir la presencia del otro guardo su libreta en un cajón del escritorio, un cuaderno no más grande que su mano empastada en azul marino. Miro al ruso que ya se mordía un labio disfrutando lo que haría.

Con delicadez pero firme tomo a Ray de la mano y lo guío a la cama, fácil, demasiado pensó Kai. El chino tomo la pijama que estaba tendida lista para su uso y comenzó a desabotonar su la camisa, sorprendiendo a Kai que pensaba que es estaba fuera de sus planes, Ray no debería provocarlo a él, era él quien siempre provocaba al gato.

La camisa cayo lentamente por los hombros morenos, seguidos por la vista del bicolor estacionándose en su pecho. En su acanelada piel, se veía tan suave, que necesitaba tocarla, en un movimiento más brusco de lo planeado, lo aventó a la cama tirando la pijama a un lado. El chino no se sorprendió sostuvo la mano del ruso en su pecho sintiendo como se aceleraba su pulso.

Nunca lo había hecho, en todo el tiempo del viaje pero ahora era momento de la venganza, cumpliría su promesa todas sus promesas y esa noche tendría que salir triunfador. Kai no sabia que pasaba, un pequeño tirón fue suficiente para que perdiera el equilibrio quedando tendido sobre el menor, sus torsos desnudos uno contra otro, sus corazones notoriamente acelerados. Ray apenas se inclino para besar con sensualidad a Kai, sus labios se posaron lentamente sobre los ajenos delineándolos con la punta de la lengua, El bicolor estaba petrificado no sabia como reaccionar comerlo a besos o contenerse lo suficiente hasta que la macabra risa del chino apareciera, el beso incremento su intensidad una curiosa lengua buscaba espacio.

La mente del ruso perdió toda conciencia, se perdió completamente en el deseo paso su brazo antes atrapado por el pecho del chino alrededor de su cintura acercándose más, sintiendo todo el cuerpo del chico que tenia abajo, lo levanto suavemente sin romper el beso, Ray a veces parecía tan ligero, sin dificultad lo llevo al centro de la cama sus piernas se acomodaron por instinto rozando la virilidad del otro. La excitación se hacia presente. Las curiosas manos del chino se abrían camino explorando cada parte de la espalda de Kai y un poco más lejos.

Mientras tanto, el bicolor entretenido despojaba a Ray de las prendas que aún tenia, el beso continuaba por el cuello y el delicado pecho del minino sus labios recorrían cada lugar deteniéndose de vez en vez admirando la perfección. Al fin se deshizo de toda la molesta ropa que impedía la perfecta visión de su Dios.

El neko se sentó lentamente en la cama, Kai instintivamente retrocedió un poco, era lo más lejos que alguna vez había llegado con el chino, bueno esta esa vez en Francia, pero estaba bastante ebrio. Seguía retrocediendo Ray lo miro con ternura.

"¿Por qué te detienes?" pregunto sumamente rojo y con la respiración aún agitada, lo que lo hacia más seductor

"¿tú… quieres qué…?" no podía terminar, no podía siquiera coordinar lo que decía. Su cerebro, todo lo que le quedaba funcional, estaba demasiado entretenido guardando cada imagen, cada movimiento, gesto e inclusive el olor de su amado y exquisito Chino.

"cumpliré mi promesa" Kai no comprendía y esa fue la cara que obligo a Ray a tomar el control. Tiro de la mano del ruso, cambiando de posición "te dije que bailaría, y sé muy bien que tipo de baile te gusta, me lo has enseñado desde el primer día" los papeles se habían invertido, Kai no estaba del todo conciente de lo que estaba escuchando. Y dada la naturaleza de cada palabra, era mejor no mal interpretar. Ray bajo de un salto de la cama, el ruso lo siguió con la mirada. Inconcientemente se relajo al ver que se alejaba de la cama. Al parecer todo había terminado, como tantas otras veces cuando Ray se embriago, esta vez al menos lo pudo ver sobrio y amándolo.

Siguió todos sus pasos hasta el escritorio donde había guardado la libreta, cosa que no noto Kai al centrase solamente en la retaguardia del chino, el continuo movimiento de esos firmes glúteos, deliciosamente contoneándose, que no podía resistir más, estaba demasiado excitado para detenerse y ahora que estaba conciente podría hacer el intento, se levanto con cautela tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido. Y con un par de pasos alcanzo al chino que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el excitado miembro del ruso palpitaba en su trasero.

"Kai" su voz no era de reproche como lo había imaginado, por el contrario parecía complacido y un poco apenado, lo abrazo juntando más su cuerpo, poso la barbilla en el hombro mirándolo, besando su mejilla, miro sus manos que ya se sostenían del escritorio. Había un pequeño tubo, recorrió suavemente su brazo hasta alcanzar el producto, Ray se aferro apenado apretándolo, Kai junto más sus caderas, con un gemido se dio por terminada la batalla, aflojo un poco el abrazo, y aún con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Ray, tomó el recipiente y miró con detenimiento las letras rojas, casi lo tira al terminar de leer.

"así que es lubricante" su voz era mas sexy de lo normal

"no quiero que duela, me lo dio Bryan" contestaba apenado

"ah ese indecente… pero bueno será útil cuando en verdad lo necesitemos"

"hoy…hoy lo necesitaremos" bajaba a cabeza demasiado apenado. Kai sonreía son satisfacción

"yo haré sólo lo que quieras, nunca te dañaría, no te forzare a nada" lentamente desliza su mano por la cintura deshaciendo el abrazo

"n-no…no me estas forzando a nada" detenía la mano en su abdomen apretándola con más fuerza de la necesaria "y-yo…quiero…yo quiero hacerlo, quiero hacerlo contigo y con nadie más." Agacha la cabeza, su pulso y su respiración estaban más acelerados de lo debido.

"esta bien" sonreía tiernamente Kai, abrazándolo con más fuerza "creo que tendré que agradecerle a Bryan cuando regresemos…o quizá golpearlo por insinuarte cosas, ya pensaré en eso…y bien ¿qué quieres que haga?"

******************************************************

Fin del Capitulo;

Avances del Sig capitulo. un lemmon… si el final de este y la decisión de Ray. La Decepción de Kai, si muy…mmm. ¿Cómo decirlo? Trágico… si, tragedia, comedia, y un toco que nihilismo.

Nada mas quedan un par de capítulos más, supongo que ya nadie lee mis escritos pero como sea gracias y espero que no les haya sido demasiado aburrido.

Sean felices, agradezco sus comentarios a:


	11. ATRAPADO

**Mi Vida eres Tu**

Los personajes de la serie de beyblade no son ni serán míos solo los uso para divertirme un rato

Historia Yaoi ya están advertidos

"…" lo que dicen y se escucha

-…- _sus pensamientos_

(…) algún gesto o movimiento

* * *

**Resumen de capitulos anteriores**

**D**espués de mucho tiempo Kay y Ray se dieron cuenta de que se aman y deben estar juntos, cuando piensan que no puede haber nada que los separe, la madre de Ray llega con el anuncio de que el chino se tiene que casar en un matrimonio arreglado para salvar a su aldea, como prueba de dicho compromiso le entrega el anillo que representa al dueño de Driger.

Ray esta tremendamente preocupado pero no podía decirle a Kai, no después de que el bicolor al fin le confeso que lo ama, así que en un extraño giro del destino Bryan se convierte en su confidente. Le cuenta del ultimátum de su madre y que en tres meses se casará con una desconocida.

Días después del fatídico anuncio Kai decide que debe estar a solas con Ray y esto sólo seria posible escapando de su empresa y sus responsabilidades. Así que toma su chequera y salen de aventura por todo el mundo siendo perseguidos por Yura y Bryan que tienen el deber de atraparlos y regresarlos a Rusia.

en el viaje visitan muchos lugares y a muchas personas, viajan de un punto a otro olvidando todo excepto sus sentimientos, no podían ser más felices, excepto porque el día de la separación ha llegado casi tres meses después de haber escapado de Rusia Ray se da cuanta que tiene que irse, tiene que ir a cumplir su compromiso y salvar a su aldea como el dueño de Driger.

Bueno ahora si con la continuación, se encuentran en la habitación con un tubo de lubricante cortesia de Bryan.

* * *

**CAPITULO 11: ATRAPADO**

"esta bien" sonreía tiernamente Kai, abrazándolo con más fuerza "creo que tendré que agradecerle a Bryan cuando regresemos…o quizá golpearlo por insinuarte cosas, ya pensaré en eso…y bien ¿qué quieres que haga?"

"no lo sé" se sonrojaba el chino al tener un ruso desnudo restregándole su hombría en el trasero. "nunca había hecho esto" giro par quedar de frente, tímidamente comenzó a besarlo en le cuello Kai se quedo estático sonriendo.

El ruso lo abrazo con ternura por la cintura atrayéndolo, sintiendo la tersura de su piel acanelada, recorría con la yema de los dedos cada línea de su espalda, con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba del toque de los tímidos labios sobre su propia piel. "Ray" susurro separándose un poco "vamos" con un pequeño tiron, camino delante de él hasta llegar a la cama "hacerlo de pie es algo complicado para la primera vez" sonrío de una manera que enamoro aun más a Ray

"te amo" lo dijo tan simple y sincero que Kai se quedo petrificado y complacido

"yo también" lo beso tiernamente apenas rozándole los labios. "vamos" volvió a decir, tiraba lentamente de la mano hasta quedar los dos acostados lado a lado mirándose con pasión y deseo, con amor y ternura. "¿estas seguro de lo que va a pasar?"

"Kai te amo, no me cansare de decirlo, así que si y no me lo vuelvas a preguntar, el ponerme nervioso es normal, ¿no lo crees?"

"si, es normal" seguía mirándolo ensimismado, no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, después de tanto tiempo de adorarlo y haberle profesado ese cariño de todas las formas imaginables, ahora culminarían ese amor en una entrega carnal. Se reprimió a si mismo con una sonrisa al notar su análisis tan profundo y simple.

"te amo y quiero ser tuyo, sólo tuyo" cerro los ojos antes de que una sepa de amargura se asomara, tenia que tragar ese pesar que le oprimía la garganta, tenia que fingir que todo estaba bien. El chino respiro tratando de tranquilizarse, trago saliva con dificultad

"cálmate" volvió a susurrar Kai, la melodiosa voz del ruso lo trajo a su presente, ahora estaba con él y nada más en el mundo importaba

Sintió su cuerpo siendo cubierto por el otro, lentamente le besaban el cuello bajando por su clavícula, el chino se estiro para sentir mejor ese contacto, los ojos cerrados y respirando lento calmo su alma y dejo que su cuerpo fuera el guía por primera y quizá ultima vez.

Kai pasaba sus labios por la acanelada piel del chino, mientras con la mano derecha recorría el firme torso, subía y bajaba desde los labios hasta el ombligo sintiendo cada línea, cada músculo, cada cicatriz que el tiempo había marcado en la piel del moreno. "me encantas" le susurró al oído antes de besarlo apasionadamente

Las pieles rozándose, el calor en aumento, las manos temblorosas del chino recorrían con timidez la espalda del ruso. Este se detuvo y lo miro sonriente y complaciente como únicamente lo era con él. Le tomo la mano y la encamino a su propio pecho

"siente" le dijo, el silencio profundo de la noche, la respiración levemente agitada y el retumbar de los corazones desbocados "esto es lo que provocas" volvió a sonreír complacido, Ray sintió una punzada de dolor y una alegría tan inmensa que pensó que rompería en llanto en cualquier momento

_No es justo- _pensó mientras los rubíes permanecían cerrados disfrutando el toque de la mano-_no es justo que le haga lo que le haré, pero no tengo alternativa, lo amo y no querré nunca a nadie más que a él- _"mi loco y huraño Ruso, no quiero que nadie más me toque, no le perteneceré a nadie más que a ti, por siempre" las dudas en su mirada se disiparon, sus manos se volvieron seguras, recorriendo y reconociendo a Kai por primera vez como suyo y viceversa.

"Ray" susurro el otro colocándose de nuevo encima, bajando poco a poco sus besos hasta encontrar en ese delicioso pecho estos botones rosados. Lamió y mordió ligeramente ocasionando que el chino se estremeciera. Mientras su boca se ocupaba del pecho, sus manos bajaban un poco más hasta llegar a un casi despierto miembro.

Su mano firme se poso alrededor presionándolo levemente "auch" se quejo Ray abriendo los ojos "estas frío" se ruborizaba por su propia voz descompuesta por el deseo

"entonces permíteme calentarlas un poco" comenzó a moverla de arriba abajo lentamente, mientras con un ágil movimiento se coloco entre las piernas del chino y bajo aun más, pasando la lengua por su ombligo jugando un poco. Los suspiros de Ray escapaban levemente.

Kai sonrió al ver la cara apenada y resistente de Ray que se obligaba a no hacer ruidos. Siguió su camino hacia el sur, encontrándose con el ya excitado miembro del chino, su mano había estado haciendo un bien trabajo, pero era hora de enseñarle al chino algunos trucos.

Paso el pulgar por la cabeza del miembro causando de inmediato un espasmo de placer, Ray abrió los ojos justo para observar como Kai se introducía levemente la erección en su boca, el calor y la humedad lo hicieron agitarse un poco, pero aun conservo un atisbo de fuerza. Respiro tratando de tranquilizarse, pero Kai aun no había hecho nada. Comenzó a lamer y a succionar desde la base hasta la punta, introduciendo todo el miembro su boca, su mano libre la usaba para masajearte la base y todo el aparato hasta llegar a su entrada que acariciaba levemente.

"Kai" la voz entrecortada del chino inundo la habitación, Kai dejo su labor un instante que el chino aprovecho para recuperar el aliento "Kai" volvió a decir temblando

"sigue diciendo mi nombre y te tomaré ahora mismo…me excitas sin siquiera darte cuenta"

Ray reprimió el nombre de su amado por un instante, pero no pudo detenerlo cuando el ruso volvió a su labor, succionando y mordiendo ligeramente, los gemidos ahogados en la garganta eran apenas audibles pero bastante claros para animar al ruso "Kai" volvió a decir "ya no aguantaré más" pero el soviético no se detuvo, por el contrario, la succión continuo a un más veloz y más intensa. "Kai e-es-es-espera…ya no…p-puedo" en un espasmo arqueando ligeramente la espalda terminando dentro de la boca de Kai, este siguió tragando todo. Unos segundos después se levanto relamiéndose los labios.

"Kai" decía aun agitado

"delicioso" susurro antes de subir de nuevo y besarlo

"¿Kai?" le dijo sonriendo con una mirada picara

"si" sentía un ligero empujón que lo obligaba a recostarse levemente sobre su espalda

"me toca" se mordió el labio antes de bajar la mano recorriendo el pecho y tomando con firmeza el punzante miembro del soviético que gimió sin reparo "aguantaste mucho, para que yo me calmara" se acerco para besarlo. Antes de poderse separar Kai lo envolvió en sus brazos atrayéndolo contra su pecho, el excitado miembro choco contra el vientre de ambos cansándole placenteras corrientes eléctricas

"haré todo para que tú seas feliz" le besaba con pasión, mientras Ray masajeaba con calma el miembro del ruso, chocando contra el suyo excitándose de nuevo.

"quiero sentirte" susurraba Kai "quiero tenerte" le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja

"te necesito" le respondía con voz entrecortada, se separo levantándose un poco hasta quedar arrodillado contemplado a Kai y su miembro exigiendo atención. Con calma caminando en cuatro patas se colocó sobre el cuerpo del otro, tomo de nuevo el miembro de Kai acomodándolo en su propia entrada "ahora" dijo y comenzaba a bajar pero Kai lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de las caderas

"así no" le dijo muy firme "no aun" suavizó su gesto, acostó al chino con suma facilidad, "te lastimarías" sonrío colocándose de entre sus piernas, subiendo las largas y suaves extremidades hasta colocarse una sobre los hombros y otra rodeándole la cadera.

"debes tener cuidado" le susurro una vez que se recostó sobre el delicado cuerpo, bajo la mano y comenzó a frotando de nuevo el miembro del chino, son un movimiento rápido destapo el pequeño tubo obsequio de Bryan, se unto un poco y bajo levemente hasta tocar ese virginal espacio, masajeando la entrada después introduciendo uno de los dedos, espero pacientemente a que el chico se acostumbrara a la intromisión, lo besaba y se restregaba contra su cuerpo para tranquilizarlo, entre más se excitaba más dedos introducía, dos, tres, moviéndose en el interior del chino. El moreno había pasado del dolor a la excitación y ahora estaba preparado para más.

"¿estas listo?" pregunto Kai casi temeroso

Ray lo beso con pasión hasta casi quedarse sin aire, antes de separarse, Kai se movió lentamente ayudado con su mano sustituyo los dedos por la punta de su miembro, lentamente lo fue introduciendo, el grito ahogado de Ray lo hacia dudar por momentos, pero el mismo chino lo presionaba con las piernas para seguir. Una tortura para Kai, un sufrimiento intenso para Ray, el ruso besaba las lágrimas que se escapaban de los ojos dorados

"estoy bien" susurro el chino después de unos segundos "sigue"

Kai sonrío por la determinación de su amado. Con movimientos pasivos comenzó a moverse apenas un poco, conforme el tiempo pasaba los vaivenes se hacían más largos, más intensos, más profundos "estrecho" le gruño Kai en el oído. El calor inundaba los sentidos, nada más importaba, nada que no fuera esos espasmos de placer que los hacían arquearse buscando más.

El dolor había desaparecido, los gemidos y los gritos eran ahogados entre los apasionados besos. Cada vez más rápido y más poderosas eran las envestidas del ruso que encontró ese punto donde el chino no se contuvo y grito ferviente el nombre de su amado, Kai golpeo ese punto una y otra vez volviendo completamente loco a Ray. El ruso se detenía con los antebrazos, el miembro ajeno quedaba atrapado entre los vientres. No paso mucho para que llegaran al clímax.

El ruso se dejo caer sobre el pequeño cuerpo casi dormido "eres increíble" le susurro tratando de mantenerse despierto, salio lentamente del cuerpo asiático y se acurruco en su pecho quedándose inmediatamente dormido en los brazos de su amante

"te amo" se susurró Ray besándole el cabello y arropándolo contra su cuerpo. "siempre te amaré" le acariciaba el rostro quitándole mechones que se habían pegado en su frente por el sudor "no importa que me case con esa persona, mi corazón y mi cuerpo te pertenecen por completo"

Kai se revolvió en sueños "Ray" susurraba aun dormido

"Calma mi vida, durante un día más, estoy aquí" el chino se quedo dormido antes del amanecer abrió los ojos, Kai lo miraba entretenido

"ronroneas" le decía el bicolor antes de besarlo de nuevo

El otro sonrío "y tú babeas y roncas… además hablas dormido" recriminaba con una gran sonrisa besándole también "pero yo no me estoy quejando ¿o si?" se abrazaba al soviético

"neko" le susurraba al oído estremeciéndolo "¿aun quieres practicar la pose que intentabas ayer?" el chino lo miro extrañado, entonces Kai lo elevo por la cintura y lo sentó sobre su vientre. El neko se sonrojo al sentir, el por ahora dormido, miembro de Kai en su entrada, pero sonrío tiernamente

"si…aun" dijo y comenzó a mover las caderas sin quitar la mirada de los hermosos rubíes que brillaban excitados y más felices de lo que habían estado en toda su vida. Sus ojos tan brillantes como gemas rojas demostraban por primera vez en su vida que estaba completo.

Una y otra vez demostraron cuanto se amaban, agotados se envolvían en un abrazo para dormir, besos calidos caían en la espalda del ruso que estaba acostado boca abajo dormitando

"en serio lo siento, no pensé que fueras tan delicado" el neko se disculpaba por los rasguños y mordidas que se marcaban en la espalda de su pareja

"no es nada" el ruso se trataba de mantener despierto sin mucho éxito "prácticamente me lo merecía, fue mi culpa hacerte llorar y gritar durante toda la noche" reía y el chino lo golpeo levemente.

"hemos pasado horas aquí" señalaba Ray al levantarse y mirar por la ventana que el bullicio de la ciudad estaba en su tope

"cierra esas cortinas" sentenciaba Kai

Ray lo miro desconcertado, pero las cerro "¿por qué?" seguía parado con la tela en la mano

"¿acaso no has notado que estas desnudo?" el bicolor lo señalaba "porque yo si lo note" señalando su entrepierna

"¡Kai!" regañaba el otro "si con sólo verme desnudo ya quieres poseerme creo que jamás saldremos de esta habitación" lo miraba juguetón

"¿y quien necesita salir?" se sentaba en la cama "pero no es por eso que quería que cerraras las cortinas" se paraba y caminaba pesadamente hacia Ray bostezando, el otro lo espero en su sitio

"es porque tú también andas desnudo" lo beso al llegar a su lado

"no…es porque no permitiré que nadie nunca te vea como yo te veo, y mucho menos te desee como yo lo hago…eres mío" le mordía ligeramente el hombro "y lo serás para siempre" sentencio mientras le besaba el cuello

La sonrisa de Ray desapareció de inmediato, -_para siempre-_ pensó tratando de controlar la tristeza que se apodero de su alma -_mañana se terminará y ni siquiera lo sospecha-_. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la voz preocupada de Kai

"¿qué te pasa?" lo tomaba de la barbilla mirándolo a los ojos cristalinos

"nada" trato de sonreír tragándose todo el dolor que sentía -_sólo un poco más, un día y…será todo-_ "me duele el trasero" se mordió el labio apenado. Kai lo miro un segundo tratando de encontrar la mentira, pero no había motivo para que mintiera así que rió y lo beso de nuevo

"bien. Saldremos de aquí…para comer y a comprar los boletos para el vuelo" un beso fugas y regreso a tirarse en la cama "después de que duerma un poco" de inmediato quedo dormido. Ray sonrió tiernamente al verlo, mordió con más fuerza su labio casi haciéndolo sangrar, el nudo que sentía en la garganta le impedía respirar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Fue a su mesita y saco la libreta azul, su diario de viaje.

_Este es el último día que estaré con él, realmente soy inmensamente feliz, la idea de irme me destroza el alma, desearía poder deshacerme de esta carga y quedarme a su lado por siempre, pero…la felicidad de uno no es tan importante como la supervivencia de dos pueblos. Quiero gritar que no me iré, pero no puedo. Miro a mi adorable Kai dormido parece un ser tan puro y vulnerable. Lo amo tanto y espero llevarme su alma conmigo, porque después de mañana me odiara como seguramente lo merezco_

Sonrió melancólico, miro su celular y trago con dificultad al mirar la fecha –_mañana en la noche -_ se repetía tratando de convencerse, respiro durante un rato tranquilizándose, tomo el aparato y le tomo una foto a su desnudo y sexy novio. Que se revolvió en la cama por el flash que golpeo su rostro

"las cortinas" murmuraba abriendo pesadamente los ojos "ciérralas"

"están cerradas…vamos a desayunar" Ray reía con sinceridad al ver el cabello revuelto y la expresión entre asesina y somnolienta de su amado novio "mi estomago ruge" concluyo para que Kai se pusiera de pie.

Tardaron varias horas en salir, la ducha y el vestidor se habían convertido en zonas donde hicieron de nuevo el amor una y otra vez, hasta que los estómagos realmente gritaron por alimento.

Después de comer algo paseaban por los jardines, llegando con calma al aeropuerto

"¿hoy si me dirás a donde iremos?" preguntaba un poco preocupado el chino, -_mia ahorros no son tan amplios como para recorrer el mundo para llegar a mi suicidio-_

"supongo que te puedo decir, no creo que escapes" sonrío y lo beso, estaba tan feliz que no noto el hito de dolor que se asomo en los ojos miel que se enfocaron en la nada "iremos a China, nos quedaremos en un hotel cerca del aeropuerto vi unos paquetes de hospedaje que…" la voz de Kai se iba desvaneciendo en la mente de Ray

Al alma se le cayó a los pies, _-esto tiene que ser una broma cruel, mi amado Kai me lleva a mi penoso destino. Supongo que esto es una señal…no hay marcha a tras no hay escape…mañana será el fin_-

"iré a comprar los boletos" le anuncio Kai "¿esperaras o vienes?" pregunto al notar que Ray se había quedado mirando unas tiendas, aunque en realidad no estaba enfocando nada

"eh… me quedo, iré a descargar algunas fotos en un Cyber" anuncio señalando algunas computadoras publicas. Kai lo beso y se fue

El chino se encamino a los teléfonos públicos "hola…llamada por cobrar…a Rusia" saco su Móvil donde miro a la foto de Kai dormido, el tono de marcado lo regreso a la vida

"¿qué?" la áspera voz del otro lado de la línea lo hizo sonreír

"mañana en la noche, mañana en la noche estaremos en china…es su turno" intercambiaron unas palabras más y después de colgar se dejo caer en unas de las bancas…-_ ya esta hecho, no hay marcha atrás…-_

No paso mucho para que Kai volviera con un enorme helado en la mano, Ray sonrió ante el gesto, se lo imagino en una nevería pidiendo una copa gigante del helado más dulce que encontró. El dolor que sentía tendría que esperar, después de todo tendría el resto de la vida para lamentarlo, ahora disfrutaría las pocas horas que le quedaban. Se puso de pie y fue al encuentro de su amado, fue tan efusivo el abrazo que el ruso casi tira todo

"¿Qué pasa?" se sorprendió pero se animo "¿ya estas mejor?…te veías desanimado" aclaro entregándole el helado

"siento haberte preocupado" lo beso "este helado me dio ideas ¿regresamos al hotel?" pregunto pícaro

"por qué esperar hasta el hotel, por aquí vi un parque" jalando ligeramente la mano

"Kai" lo reprendía pero seguía caminando con una gran sonrisa "hoy haremos lo que quieras" le acaricio el brazo

"eso puede ser malo para tu salud" sonrío levemente el ruso acompañado de la melodiosa risa del chino.

Pasaron varias horas estaban a punto de tomar el vuelo a china, no etiquetarían equipaje por lo que media hora antes del abordaje era suficiente. Llegaron corriendo con pasto en la ropa y con hojas en el cabello, el estomago gruñendo y una gran sonrisa en el rostro

"corres muy gracioso" se burlaba Kai del pobre neko

"ya te veré cuando sea tu turno de estar abajo" se quejaba el otro tratando de caminar normal

"eh estado abajo" decía con orgullo Kai

"si pero yo siempre eh sido el _uke_*" inflaba los cachetes haciendo reír al soviético, la mayoría de las mujeres presentes babeaban por los chicos que pasaban sin siquiera mirarlas.

Una vez en el avión comieron todo lo que pudieron antes de quedarse profundamente dormidos. Los despertaron las señales de aterrizaje. Como zombis tomaron una taxi que los llevo a su hotel

"estamos en tu país" decía el ruso antes de bostezar

"quiero dormir" se quejaba Ray

El último día lo pasaron haciendo el amor en todos los lugares posibles desde su habitación de hotel hasta un templo budista. La comida era necesaria pero no había problema si la dejaban pasar algunas horas. Se detenían sólo cuando en serio estaban demasiado fatigados. "parecemos animales en celo" se quejaba el chino

"cuando quieras parar lo hacemos" aclaraba Kai abrazándolo

"ese es el problema cuando quiero pararlo se para y cuando no quiero sólo tienes que susurrarme al oído y se para de nuevo" Kai río sonoramente las personas que pasaban lo miraron embelezados. "eres demasiado sexoso"

"soy ruso"

"¿y eso te hace un depravado?"

"no…eso me hace ruso, tú me haces ser un depravado" la tarde caía en el cielo, llegaron a una costa desde donde veían al sol ocultarse en el horizonte

"¿eres feliz?" le pregunto de pronto el chino

"no conocía la felicidad antes de ti" contesto besándole de nuevo "además esto de comer mariscos todo el día si que aplica" recibiendo un codazo

"hablo en serio" su mirada se perdió en el agua "si no fuera yo…podrías conseguirte fácilmente otro conejo que quiera tener sexo a todas horas" la frase era burlesca pero su voz era firme

"sólo contigo puedo ser feliz, únicamente contigo, ¿no comprendes? No es por el sexo que me siento pleno, es por que me entrego a ti en cada instante de mi vida y desde que me aceptaste no comprendo cómo viví tanto tiempo sin ti"

"Kai"

"dime"

"te amo"

"yo también"

"te amare por el resto de mi vida, sin importar nada" declaró abrazándolo fuertemente, entregando su alma

"yo también…pero ¿eso es una propuesta de matrimonio?" lo abrazo también tratando de aligerar el ambiente _–porque sonó como una despedida-_ fue tal su distracción que no noto o se obligo a ignorar como Ray rechinaba los dientes

Pasearon durante la tarde deteniéndose por momentos a disfrutar de la privacidad de la playa. Ray se quedo dormido en el camino de regreso al hotel. Kai lo arropo en su cama quedándose dormido a un lado.

La mañana llego demasiado rápido, el poderoso sol golpeaba su rostro, se removió en la cama tratando de encontrar con la mano el otro cuerpo que desde hacia meses dormía en la misma cama, pero no había nadie. Se cubrió una vez más con las mantas, quería dormir.

"no pienso esperarte todo el día, levántate de una buena vez" la voz de un compatriota lo trajo a la cruel realidad, sobresaltado se incorporó para ver a una pareja de rusos sentados cómodamente en su suite. Bryan tirado en el sillón mirando la TV mientras Yura miraba por la ventana.

"¿qué hacen aquí?" siseaba el menor de los chicos

"obviamente no venimos de paseo…ya jugaste demasiado es hora de volver a la realidad, el vuelo saldrá enseguida es hora de regresar a Rusia" explicaba el pelirrojo

"no podía durar tanto…al fin me atraparon" Kai se encogía de hombros y salía de la cama directo al baño "díganle a Ray que lo veré en el desayunador" cerraba la puerta. 10 minutos después salía perfectamente arreglado pero sus _amigos_ seguían en la misma postura en que los dejo. "¿y bien?" preguntaba molesto "¿Dónde esta Ray?" se quejaba acomodándose el cabello

"se fue" aclaraba Bryan con un ápice casi inperseptible de tristeza

"¿cómo que se fue?" camino directo al lavanda "¿A dónde? ¿qué le hicieron?" pero antes de enfrentarse con el corpulento Yura lo sujeto el hombro con mano de hierro

"sólo se fue, dejo una nota, ahora tenemos que irnos…adelante" lo empujaba pero la furia de Kai era mayor

"no me pudo dejar, no después de todo lo que pasamos…ustedes tuvieron que hacerle algo"

"nuestro deber era encontrarte y regresarte a las oficinas de Rusia, lo que pasara con el gato era irrelevante"

"¿Dónde esta?" preguntaba furioso librándose del agarre del pelirrojo

"no lo sabemos, llegamos aquí y él ya no estaba, vimos la nota en el buró, es todo" el lavanda seguía sin tomarle demasiada importancia al asunto, Kai camino hacia su mueble donde efectivamente encontró una nota escrita con la letra de Ray

_Lo siento Kai tengo que irme, fue divertido mientras duro, pero ahora tengo cosas que hacer que no te incluyen, así que espero que estés bien, tus compatriotas deben estar por llegar así que me voy, no creo volver a verte, pero no te lo tomes a mal, no es nada personal_

_Ray_

Se dejo caer en la cama. Leyó y releyó la nota una y otra vez pero no entendía lo que había pasado "¿cómo sabia que ustedes vendrían?" Fue lo primero que uso para encontrar una respuesta

"él nos llamo" aclaraba el lavanda "me llamo al celular nos indico dónde y cuándo atacar y aquí estamos" por primera vez giro para encararse con el pequeño bicolor.

"no puede ser" saco el teléfono móvil y marco desesperado, unos segundos después una música conocida invadió la habitación, el celular del chino estaba bajo la almohada de la cama que compartían. Con temor Kai lo tomo y miro la imagen de esos dos felices sujetos que se sonreían. Eran ellos apenas un par de días atrás. Se dejo caer nuevamente en la cama, desconsolado. Sus compatriotas lo llevaron a rastras al aeropuerto, una vez en el avión un ataque de pánico casi logra que regresen al china

"cálmate de una maldita vez" Yura estaba perdiendo el control "¡Con un Demonio! ¡Te dejó!, así que compórtate como hombre y sigue adelante" pero Kai se sumió de nuevo en el mutismo total mirando el celular del chino, Buscando calor en esa foto, en esa pequeña imagen plasmada en la pantalla del teléfono. La miro hasta que quedo dormido.

Lo despertaron al llegar a su destino. Bajo las escaleras con calma "Debe haber un mensaje entre líneas" casi lo grito y volvió al avión

"No hay nada" Bryan ya estaba cansado

"Kai entiendo que te sientas usado, pero sacúdete a ese tipo de la cabeza, ya no hay nada que hacer, te dejó" trataba de razonar Yura

"No me dejó, debió pasar algo" se resistía a bajar del avión

"Entonces por qué te dejo un nota que decía _no es anda personal_ sinceramente esto no es lo que diría alguien normal y mira que te lo dice un Cyborg." Concluía el pelirrojo soltándole

"no pudo dejarme solo" se dejaba caer en las escaleras totalmente exhausto

"nos ayudo a atraparte, ahora estas de nuevo en tu patria y es hora de trabajar"

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** si ya sé que no es una capitulo que valga la pena después de tanta espera lo siento y gracias por leerlo esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer con mi completa falta de inspiración. Prometo que me dedicaré a terminar esta historia, el siguiente capitulo es por el que estuve esperando todo este tiempo, el siguiente capitulo es la razón por la que escribí esta historia, así que gracias y perdón por la espera.

Dudas, sugerencias y comentarios siempre son bien recibidos.

***uke**- el que recibe, al que penetran

y bueno gracias a los que han leido hasta ahora

ilove-chan: muchas gracias, ¿te gusta el lemmon? dame tu opinion de este capitulo por favor. saludos

Akire777: mi amiga! se te quiere de antemano, pero que bueno que leas algunas de mis debrayadeces, aun te sigo esperando para actualizar mI otra linda historia. y...¿qué tal? si que recibio amor el bicolor, ¿no? espero te guste y en el otro capitulo va a estar lo "mero bueno" espero sigas apoyandome saludos

Isis del FGC (Forgotten Gods Clan): pues me tarde mucho pero aqui esta la actualización, espero no decepcionarte, gracias por leer y no te alteres por el final... aunque no prometo que el capitulo que sigue no sea "emocionante" -.n XD saludos

Nekot; princesa! mi proxima testigo de boda, jajaja...ahhhh te tengo una sorpresa increible, sabes que este fic lo escribi cuando te ponia altares en cada esquina verdad, pues aun tengo la idea, muajaja...amaras la sorpresa ya veras, tan solo 2 capitulos más, tenme paciencia. Y perdoname, sé que feo es que no actualicen en años, en serio, me cae la pedrada de una tonelada, pero bueno asi es esto de los lapsus de racionicio donde no tienes nada de inspiracion, pero bueno... al fin ah llegado algo y eh aqui este capitulo, y el que sigue bueno... por algo inicie esta historia y es por el siguiente capitulo aunque ahora que lo pienso los siguientes dos los amaré con el alma, espero contar con tu apoyo. saludos.

vangelromina : mi estimada, pues creo que para ti no fue demaciada espera como con el resto, espero que no te decepciones este capitulo y bueno ya veremos que pasa con la boda y con esta linda pareja. ademas prometo algo...

**¡PROMETO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE NO ESCRIBIRE NADA MÁS HASTA QUE NO TERMINE ESTA HISTORIA!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS Y NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO**


	12. ESCAPANDO

Mi Vida eres Tu

Los personajes de la serie de beyblade no son ni serán míos, sólo los uso para divertirme un rato

Historia Yaoi ya están advertidos

"…" lo que dicen y se escucha

'…' _sus pensamientos_

(-…-) alguna aclaración de acción dentro de la platica o pensamiento

CAPITULO 12: ESCAPE

"No me dejó, debió pasar algo" se resistía el bicolor a bajar del avión

"Entonces ¿por qué había un nota que decía _no es anda personal?_ sinceramente esto no lo diría alguien normal y mira que te lo dice un Cyborg." Concluía el pelirrojo soltándole

"no pudo dejarme solo" se dejaba caer sentadose en las escaleras totalmente exhausto "ustedes debieron decirle algo, algún embuste, algún invento"

"nosotros no fuimos, de hecho él nos ayudó a atraparte, ahora estas de nuevo en tu patria y es hora de trabajar" lo pateaba un poco el lavanda

"¿cómo que les ayudó?" se incorporó tan rápido que tiro a Bryan

"nos llamo ayer en la noche y nos dijo donde estarían y a qué hora" explicaba con paciencia el pelirrojo

"¿y no lo vieron al llegar?" sus compatriotas se quedaron un momento en silencio su preocupación superaba al dolor de la traición.

"se iba" dijo al fin el lavanda caminado hacia el auto que ya los esperaba

"debió pasar algo realmente malo para que se fuera a la mitad de la noche" sujetaba su cabeza como si con eso si cerebro trabajara mejor. "no dio señales de que algo estuviera mal, no nos pelamos, no hice nada malo, no lo engañe, simplemente se fue sin decirme nada, sin una coartada o alguna clase de explicación, sólo me dejo una nota. Y ni siquiera es una mentira esperanzadora, es una simple nota. Considerando lo cursi que es Ray me cuesta aceptar que se fuera.

"negación" susurraba el taheño. "Kai, estas delirando vámonos"

"ya cálmate" lo empujaba Bryan desesperado "quizá sea tu primer -algo- (-_amor, _pensó-) pero no es el único, ya déjalo pasar y sigue…me altera que actúes tan….tan… indefenso" dejaba escapar un suspiro pero el bicolor seguía resistiéndose con una fuerza invisible, "¡demonios! te aferras a su ausencia ¡déjalo ir! con un demonio…"

"no me puedo ir, quizá regrese, quizá se arrepienta, ¿no comprendes?"

"obvio, no comprendemos y tú tienes toneladas de papeles que atender a penas llegues a casa, así que mueve ese trasero o te llevare a rastras, no necesitas estar conciente en el camino" amenazaba

"a casa" repetía "¡por su puesto! estábamos en china es obvio que se fue a su casa, un ataque de mamitis " golpeándose mentalmente corrió de nuevo al avión

K&RK&RK&RK&RK&RK&RK&RK&RK&RK&RK&RK&RK&RK&RK&RK&RK&R

Una vez en china, llego a la aldea donde Ray había nacido, corrió como si su alma pendiera de un hilo, llego después de muchas penurias a la casa materna, aun sofocado por la carrera, el calor y la altitud entro temeroso a una de las casas principales de la aldea la mujer mayor que se encontraba sentada cómodamente se sorprendió al verlo

"¡KAI!" grito emocionada "que gusto de verte muchacho, que bueno que vienes a visitarme, pero no te quedes ahí, pasa, déjame darte una abrazo, ¿y…donde viene mi hijo?, seguro se quedo saludando a sus primos, ahhh prefiere saludar a ese montón de jóvenes que a su propia madre, pero ya me oirá cuando llegue… ¿Kai? Por Dios ¿qué te pasa? Estas muy pálido ¿estas bien? Siéntate, déjame traerte un vaso de agua, no debiste esforzarte, la altura puede causar…"

"Ray" logro pronunciar, con el rostro pálido detenía la respiración, el sudor frió recorría la espina

"¿quieres que llame a mi hijo? Claro, sólo dime en donde se quedo he iré por él de inmediato" ofrecía la mujer con preocupación

"Ray…¿Ray no esta aquí?" pregunto con voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo y el terror

"¿no viene contigo?" ahora la mujer es la que se dejo caer a su lado

"s-se fue…ayer…a-ayer en la noche m-me dejo" logro pronunciar.

Se quedaron en silencio demasiado tiempo, mirando el piso, pensando en las probabilidades. Estaban en un transe casi hipnótico que rompió una chica pelirroja "Tía" llamo entrando a la choza, se quedo en la puerta mirando a las dos personas que apenas y se movían en su presencia "¿tía?" repitió sacándolos del estupor.

"lo siento Mariah…estoy bien, ¿qué pasa?" se levanto pesadamente

Kai la imito moviéndose a la salida "me tengo que ir" se movía por inercia "tengo que buscarlo" se escucho su voz antes de salir de nuevo y perderse en el paisaje

"¿Tía?" la pelirrosa se acercaba a la mujer mayor "¿Qué pasa?"

"tengo que llamar a alguien" se fue sin siquiera escuchar a la chica

Debajo de la montaña los otros rusos esperaban al menor

"¿ya estas satisfecho?" se quejaba el pelirrojo espantando a los insectos voladores

"¿no esta aquí?" aclaraba con pesadez el bicolor

"¿nos podemos ir de una buena vez?" Bryan estaba irritado y saciaba su sed con licor que había comprado a un lado del camino

"seguiré buscando" la voz de Kai se había transformado casi en un gruñido

"ira" susurraba el taheño

"¿Qué tanto dices? Ya vámonos" Bryan estaba cada vez más hastiado

"las etapas del dolor…y si ya no hay nada más, tenemos trabajo que hacer"

"buscaremos más" rujia el bicolor

"no hay tiempo, regresaremos al Rusia"

"una semana…tan sólo dame una semana y después de eso volveré y haré todo el trabajo sin quejas o reclamos"

"negociación" reía el pelirrojo "tienes tres días y hoy cuenta como uno, aprovéchalo, te estaremos esperando en Rusia el miércoles" sin más palabras se fueron dejando al menor sólo en medio de la montaña

Mientras tanto en la cima la madre de Ray esperaba impaciente a que le contestaran el teléfono, cada timbrazo era un anuncio de que lo que más temía estaba haciendo realidad.

"hello"

"¿Max?"

"yes"

"soy la madre de Ray…Max…lo que mas temíamos, pasó…Kai…Kai acaba de irse"

"¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?"

"Kai vino… sin mi hijo"

"¿y dónde esta Ray?"

"aun no lo sé"

El amanecer del segundo día golpeaba con su arrebatadora claridad. Kai vagaba por la zona preguntando, llamando a todos los investigadores privados que pudo en todo el mundo, -_si no estaba en su casa, tendría que estar en algún lugar_- su madre había pasado la noche en vela llamando cada poco tiempo al americano rubio.

Un sonido rompió la tensión en la cabaña de la mujer, un chico moreno de cabellera larga entraba sigilosamente

"hola madre… eh vuelto" decía al ver a al mujer sentada mirándolo directamente, se arrojó a sus brazos, sintiendo el peso de su decisión.

"hijo" su voz se quebró, no pudo articular nada, abrazo al chico con fuerza y dulzura propia de una madre. "¿qué haces aquí?" se escuchaba preocupada.

"Vine a cumplir mi deber…tal y como lo prometí" se separaba de la mujer y mostraba el anillo que le había sido conferido de la mano de su propia madre "vine a casarme"

"pero… ¿y Kai?" ella misma se mordió el labio para no seguir hablando

"¿qué pasa con él?" su rostro había perdido toda emoción, se mostraba frió, cansado y aun así trémulo.

"estuvo aquí, ayer" le dijo tratando de ocultar los sentimientos

"lo supuse, por eso vine por tierra, es más tardado, este seria el primer lugar donde me buscaría"

"pero ¿por qué escapaste sin decirle nada?"

"la relación que tuve con él no es de tu incumbencia madre, _TÚ _sellaste mi destino ahora no tienes derecho a criticar mis métodos" el siempre amoroso Ray se mostraba gélido y furioso

"cálmate ¿qué te pasa?" la mujer se alejaba un paso

"¿¡Calmarme! ¿Qué es lo que querías que me pasara? Eh estado un día entero reprochándome mis decisiones, torturándome por haber abandonado al amor de mi vida por una decisión que ni siquiera era mía. ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?" tranquilizo lentamente su respiración, la tensión de sus hombros bajo, al igual que su energía "eh estado vagando por las montañas, necesito dormir" se dirigió a su habitación "pero antes de perderme en un sueño causado por el agotamiento, dime madre… ¿cuándo se ejecutará mi sentencia?...¿cuándo es la boda?"

La mujer estaba estática mirando con dolor y compasión a su único hijo "en una semana…" el pronunciarlo se dolió casi tanto como a Ray el escucharlo. Pero ambos permanecieron en silencio

Habían pasado un par de días, era el día en que Kai tenía que regresar a Rusia, ninguno de sus investigadores había conseguido nada, ni un sólo informe le daba pistas, él seguía vagando por China y Japón tratando de encontrarlo. Suspiraba cada segundo, su cuerpo estaba cansado casi tanto como su mente. Tendría que regresar al menos para conseguir un poco más de tiempo.

Casi al anochecer llego a su hogar, sus compatriotas lo esperaban en el comedor

"gané, paga" susurro el taheño a su novio el cual indiferente le extendió unos billetes "depresión"

"¿es la siguiente etapa?" preguntaba el lavanda

"si, esta deprimido porque no logro verlo"

"o porque lo vio" ambos lo miraron tirarse sobre una silla y comer sin animo.

La mañana en la oficina era tan común que nadie sospecharía que estaba sufriendo como un alma perdida en el séptimo infierno de Dante, o que había sido tan feliz como en la novena nube. Las juntas terminaron, el papeleo se extendió hasta casi la media noche, pero nada le afectaba, seguía como un robot.

Llegó a su mansión sin fuerza ni animo para continuar. Para su desgracia el teléfono sonaba, podía ignorarlo pero había tan pocas personas que sabían su número privado que seguramente seguirían insistiendo toda la noche. Levanto el auricular

"_¡Kai! ¿Por qué no contestas?, es urgente…rayos porque no te mueves más rápido…di algo, Kai"_

"¿Qué quieres Tyson?"

"_ya te dije que me llames Takao, ese es mi nombre…pero porque me distraigo con esas cosas, Demonios Kai, que haces en tu casa… ve ahora mismo al aeropuerto y cómprame un boleto de avión…"_

"hmp, cuelgo" decía bostezando pero antes de colgar el auricular escucho algo que lo detuvo

"_maldita sea Kai no tengo dinero para ir a China, tienes que comprarme ese boleto"_

"¿China?" regresándolo hacia su oreja

"_si esa masa gigante de tierra que esta a un lado de tu país, si…China. Necesito ir urgente"_

"¿y tú por qué quieres ir a China"

"_¿Por qué? Porque Max tomo el primer vuelo que encontró sin decirme nada y voló a china, así que es mi deber seguirlo pero no tengo dinero y nadie me puede ayudar, vamos Kai ayúdame por los viejos tiempos, necesito saber porque Max fue a ese lugar, no puede ser por Ray porque él esta contigo, así que no lo comprendo…Kai"_ su voz chillona molestaba al ruso pero había algo intrigante en todo eso, ¿por qué el blondo viajo tan apresurando a China sin decirle ni siquiera a su novio

"nos vemos" colgó… Ray debía estar en china, no había otra explicación posible, sin cambiarse, sin comer, sin dormir cogió uno de los carros y salio disparado al aeropuerto donde dispuso de su jet para salir de inmediato.

Unas horas después ya estaba despertando a la base de una montaña. Sin fuerza si animo subió por la ladera, la aldea de Ray estaba en la otra montaña pero según sus guías y comprobación propia días antes, era más fácil, aunque más tardado, subir por esa montaña y después cruzar que aventurarse por la otra montaña.

El sol le quemaba con toda su furia debilitándolo, la falta de sueño y comida hacían sus estragos, pero aun así seguía adelante, su guía una pequeña mujer de cabello castaño y piel muy blanca caminaba despacio frente a él. Pronto se le unió otra chica que bostezando caminaba detrás de los dos.

"oye Katja ¿aun tenemos que pasar por las otras?" mientras se cubría del sol con una hoja gigante

"si ellas están más adelante, después de encaminar a este viajero regresaremos a la aldea, para preparar los altares, acondicionar el espacio, la comida, los invitados, porque…"

"porque una boda no se hace sola…si, si, ya sé, ya sé, me lo ha dicho Nyu durante días" completaba la frase suspirando derrotada "pero ¿por qué tenia que ser en estas épocas? una boda arreglada, bendita idea la que se les ocurrió" seguía bostezando cuando un grito cruzo el bosque, sin pensarlo fueron corriendo a donde se encontraba el ruido.

Unas chicas se sujetaban con fuerza a la orilla de un desfiladero, mientras otra pendía de una rama más abajo y otras dos mujeres trataban de subirla sin éxito

"¡Nekot!" gritaron las recién llegadas al ver la situación, con rapidez y mucho esfuerzo subieron a las que tenían a su alcance, Nyu, Wen ¿están bien? Las examinaba Katja, Helen se acostaba boca abajo en la orilla estirando la mano tratando de alcanzar a la otra mujer. Siendo sostenida de las piernas por Fanny y Ppbkai

En ese momento Kai salto hacia una saliente cerca de la rama en donde colgaba Nekot, con una fuerza asombrosa jalo a la chica del brazo subiéndola como si no pesara, atrayéndola hacia su pecho, saltando y escalando logro salir.

"Nekot" dijeron todas, la mayor se dejo caer agitada y con los ojos llorosos por el terror

"gracias" alcanzo a decir la chica

Horas más tarde Kai llegaba a la aldea de los Whitetigers, fue directo a la casa de Ray, pero no había nadie. Vago sin sentido durante un rato, pero ninguno de los habitantes le decía nada relevante. Harto de las negativas decidió buscar por él mismo. Se interno en le bosque donde se escuchaba la voz chillona de una de las compañeras de chino

"es una locura, no puedes hacerlo sólo por esa razón, tu madre no pudo hacerlo…no me lo creo" la voz se intensificaba, en efecto la chica pelirrosa discutía con alguien que estaba sobre un árbol.

"niña" le dijo al no recordar su nombre

La chica giro asustada al ser llamada con ese tono tan molesto y frío. "¿q-qué? ¡¿K-Kai?" grito y corrió a su encuentro antes de tocarlo se detuvo mirándolo, un sonido de ramas ocasionó que ambos giraran

"es él, ¿cierto?" la calma en su voz era aterradora

"si" se limito a decir la chica

"¿me odia?" pregunto como si hablara del clima

"no" los ojos de ella se llenaban de lagrimas, él supo que no conseguiría más información, con calma camino por donde se escuchaban los ruidos de ramas

"¿te diviertes?" pregunto a un ser que se trataba de ocultar en la copa de un árbol

"es tranquilo" contestaba el otro chico

"eso supongo, estar en medio de la selva corriendo como un animal salvaje debe ser divertido"

"un niño de ciudad que no ha vivido nunca en la naturaleza no lo comprendería"

"Ray…"

"Kai" se limitaban a discutir como la primera vez que hablaron

"ya basta Ray…baja de ese árbol"

"¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?, no tengo nada de que hablar"

"el hecho de dejarme abandonado en medio de la noche, ¿no merece una explicación?"

"te deje una nota" bufó

"la leí, gracias por la grandiosa explicación, tu tesis acerca del comportamiento humano me llego al alma"

"que bueno que comprendieras"

"y encontrarme con esos dos sádicos al pie de mi cama, tratando de arrástrame a Rusia fue _tan divertido_"

"me alegra saber que al menos no te arrojaron un balde con agua helada en la cabeza ¿y si eso es todo? me retiro"

"Ray!, Maldita sea baja y háblame de frente, ven aquí y dime si…" pero su voz se perdió en medio de los sonidos de la naturaleza "…terminó" susurraba dando media vuelta y regresando por donde había venido.

"¿Kai?" la voz temerosa de la chica pelirrosa lo regresa a la realidad

"¿qué?" no estaba de humor para nada y menos para ella

"tienes que hablar con él, esta cometiendo el peor error de su vida, Kai…debes detenerlo"

"eso intente, ¿no viste? Es mi mejor esfuerzo, ya se acabo. Él termino con lo que teníamos, _no es nada personal_ me dijo…"

"eso es verdad…Kai debes entender porque lo esta haciendo…" pero el ruso con todo su temple se alejo del lugar apretando sus puños haciéndose daño con un regalo que ahora brillaba en su dedo anular. "estúpido Ray"

Llego al pueblo vecino donde las chicas a las que había salvado lo recibieron con alegría y lo guiaron hasta la falda de la montaña

"regresa pronto, deberías colgarte ese regalo, es molesto traerlo puesto en las montañas" le dijo la ultima de las chicas antes de desaparecer en el camino

"estúpido Ray" es lo único que dijo durante todo el camino al hotel.

Al entrar a su habitación se encontró con sus dos compatriotas disfrutando de su cama

"pensé que tardarías más…" se quejaba uno bajándose del cuerpo de su pareja "¿no llegabas a las 3?"

"son las 5 maldito conejo ponedor, depravado, pervertido, degenerado, ninfom…"

"ya entendió" le interrumpía el pelirrojo "al parecer vienes de mejor humor"

"¿qué demonios hacen aquí? Además de aprovecharse de una habitación pagada, insolentes…no los puedo dejar ni 5 minutos porque comienzan a aparearse como manditos conejos. Lárguense de mi cuarto"

"Dado que no iras a Rusia hasta que encuentres al gato ese, era mejor que te traigamos el trabajo aquí, así podemos presionarte para que firmes" Bryan se tronaba los dedos mientras el taheño mostraba la pila de papeles

"estúpido Ray" se limito a decil el bicolor

"ya lo vio" se dijeron los otros rusos unísono

"iré a la otra habitación a terminar el trabajo después nos iremos" horas pasaron sin que se pudiera mover de su lugar la pila de papel se tambaleaba peligrosamente en su escritorio pero él seguía sin poder moverse, se dejo caer sobre el escritorio tratando de recuperar la compostura

"se durmió" susurraban los otros mirando por una rendija en la puerta y cerrándola de nuevo.

"esperemos que no desmayado o no terminaremos con el trabajo y tengo boletos para el hockey" se quejaba el lavanda

"¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¿acaso no te importa lo que esta pasando?"

"¿Yura? ¿Seguro que eres tú? ¿Estas enfermo? ¿Tienes fiebre? estas sonando _sentimental ¿desde cuando comenzaron las alucinaciones?_" se retiraba espantado

"no juegues conmigo estúpido" su mirada gélida y pose de brazos cruzados hicieron reír a Bryan

"ahora si eres tú, rayos tienes doble personalidad, ¿eso significa que te puedo follar al 2 x 1?" recibiendo un almohadazo "oh bueno ya"

"Kai es un estúpido"

"eso ya lo había dicho desde la primera vez que lo vi en la Abadía" se sentaba el lavanda en la cama

"me refiero a que hacer tantas tonterías por un idiota que ni lo quiere"

"pues…en eso de _ni lo quiere _no me meto" se dejaba caer de espaldas en la cama "pero yo creo que el neko le gana en lo estúpido, mira que venderse"

"no se vendió…se casara a cambio de algo"

"es lo mismo… y ahora se casara en 2 días. Él mismo me ha llamado para pedirme que nos llevemos a Kai lo más pronto posible"

_¡Casarse!_ Esa palabra hizo eco en su cabeza tan fuerte que estaba punto de gritar, pero su cuerpo no le respondía estaba petrificado _Ray…MI Ray se casará en dos días, esto debe ser una mala broma_. Se dejo caer en la alfombra de su oficina mientras seguía escuchando la conversación de sus compatriotas.

**Nota de la autora:** al fin termine este capitulo, que e realidad quedo ENORME por eso es que lo dividí en 3. una capitulo por semana.

Por ahora hago la primera entrega. Nuestro querido Kai ya se enteró que Ray se casara. El punto es… ¿qué hará al respecto?

REVIEWS. SE AGRADECEN LOS COMENTARIOS

ilove-chan: muchas gracias, espero no haberte hecho esperar demaciado, gracias por los animos, cualquier duda o cosa dime

Nkot: cielo; gracias yo tambien me vote de risa con esa conversaciones, pero en cambio las de este capitulo no estuvieron tan divertidas, no crees?.  
y la inspiracion no me avandono por el contrario, ya lo termine. subire un capitulo por semana, ya los tengo...lloraré de felicidad.  
y bueno...apareces y todas nosotras. preguntale cuando puedas a nyu o a katja sobre el nyu´s host club. saludos. y espero tus comentarios


	13. BODA

Mi Vida eres Tu

Los personajes de la serie de beyblade no son ni serán míos, sólo los uso para divertirme un rato

Historia Yaoi ya están advertidos

"…" lo que dicen y se escucha

'…' _sus pensamientos_

(-…-) alguna aclaración de acción dentro de la platica o pensamiento

CAPITULO 13: BODA

Un nuevo día aparecía en el horizonte, Ray seguía vagando solo por las montañas, no permitiría que el pesar y el dolor le vencieran, llevaba consigo a donde quiera que fuera su pequeño libro azul. Su diario del viaje con muchas de las fotos que había tomado. Sentado a la sombra de un árbol anotaba con calma y tratando de que su mano no temblara a causa del llanto, todas las ideas y sueños que jamás realizaría. Sonreía melancólico al ver las imágenes de lo que serian únicamente recuerdos de la felicidad que alguna vez tuvo.

"Ray" una voz conocida se acercaba "Ray" su ex-compañero de equipo lo llamaba mientras subía la ladera, enseguida reconoció la voz, dejo de escribir, tranquilizo su respiración y escondió a su espalda la libreta "Ray" volvía a escuchar cuando un rubio apareció frente al chino

"Max" lo miraba desanimado

"Ray…Dios subir por estas laderas es la muerte…deberíamos de usarlo de entrenamiento para los torneos, aunque no creo que a Takao le guste mucho la idea, aun así seria…"

"Max" lo interrumpía "vienes a algo en especial además de provocarme migraña"

"lo siento…quería hablar contigo"

"eso ya lo estas haciendo"

"Ray… lo que quiero es saber por qué te vas a casar"

"¿no te lo dijo mi madre en sus múltiples llamadas?… no, no pongas esa cara, sé perfecto que se han estado comunicando"

"Ray fue sólo por que nos preocupamos por ti"

"si cómo sea"

"en serio, lo único que queremos es tu felicidad, no soporto el verte como esa vez, como cuando termino el torneo, estabas desecho porque no volverías ver a Kai, no te sorprendas era obvio, y todo lo que hicimos fue para que estuvieran juntos, nosotros…"

"si…claro, les funciono perfecto, por eso me casaré mañana. Espero que con esto queden satisfechos" sin decir más se puso de pie y se fue

"Ray" el americano trato de seguirlo "Ray" pero cada vez el chino se adelantaba más entre la maleza. El pelinegro siguió caminando unos minutos pero los pasos a su espalda seguían constantes y cercanos

"Ya vasta Max deja de seguirme" giro a enfrentarlo pero se encontró con algo inesperado

"es hora de hablar" el Ruso Bicolor estaba frente a él con mirada demacrada pero firme, su cuerpo se vera cansado pero el chino sabia que por su tenacidad no se daría por vencido

"¿de qué?" la sorpresa fue sustituida por la arrogancia, tendría que mantenerse estoico ante todo

"¿cómo que de qué? de lo que paso, de lo que hizo que llegáramos a este punto…la estábamos pasando tan bien, pensé que siempre seria igual, ¿cómo caímos aquí? Dímelo y quiero escuchar la verdad"

"¿la verdad? Ja" reía sarcástico "no hay una _verdad_, llegamos aquí por el destino, por el orgullo que no supimos tragar. No hay nada más que decir, esto no tiene que ver contigo, hace tiempo que sabía que _esto_ acabaría pero tú fuiste el único que no noto" trataba de huir pero Kai le cerró el camino

"¿Que no lo note? Nunca existió nada que nos separará, mi sentimientos por ti…yo…¿estas jugando conmigo?"

"esto no es un _juego_, simplemente no soportarías la verdad, es mejor que sigas con los ojos cerrados, es más sano que olvides todo y sigas tu vida a que intentes comprender lo que pasa"

"pruébame, ya veremos si puedo resistir o no"

"ya no vale la pena seguir con esto, vete. Comprendo que te sorprendiera y quizá te hiriera en el orgullo, pero entiende esto lo nuestro fue sólo un desliz mental, pero ya se acabó

"un desliz, dices…para mi no fue un desliz, yo te entregue todo y tú lo arrojaste a la basura, no me lo puedo creer. Puedes decirme qué pasó para que me dejaras después de haberme enamorado, para partirme el alma que no sabia siquiera que tenia, elevarme en una utopia para después dejarme caer hasta el infierno. Me diste esperanzas de que esta vida pudiera llegar a ser buena. ¿Por qué? ¿Te divirtió? No puedes engañarme, aun me amas y jamás dejaras de hacerlo, lo sé porque yo jamás dejaré de adorarte. Y eso es todo.

"No, no es todo, hablas comos si supieras muchas cosas, pero la verdad es que no sabes nada, la verdad es que tengo a alguien y me casare con _ella. Ella_ es diferente a ti, ella me conoce, me usa y seré de ella, la apoyare hasta le final."

"¿ella? ¿Apoyar? eso suena a excusa, no puede se que después de lo que pasamos te comportes de esta manera, así no eres tú" lo tomaba del brazo, agarre que deshizo de inmediato el chino apartándose furioso

"¿quien lo dice?, tú no me conoces en lo mas mínimo. Tú no sabes lo que siento o pienso. Quizá te es difícil aceptarlo, pero disfruta tu libertad, ¿qué necesidad tienes de venir aquí y humillarte ante alguien que no volverá contigo?"

"¿humillarme?"

"aprovecha el tiempo, vete a disfrutar tu vida de lujos y excesos" Su arrogancia era sorprendente. "Nunca necesitaste a nadie para vivir, eras un lobo solitario y nunca te fijaste si existía alguien a tu alrededor."

"nadie hasta que llegaste tú… me niego a ver a nadie más que a ti. Tú eres mío, imaginarte en otros brazos…esa idea ni siquiera la concibo. Así que deja de decir tonterías, regresa a mi lado."

"si sigues con esa determinación seguirás solo por el resto de tus días, yo no puedo volver" caminaba directo a la aldea raspándose con las ramas pero sin aminorar el paso "entiende que yo no perezco a tu mundo"

"perteneces a mi lado" lo seguía el ruso

"no, no es así,"

"entonces yo iré a donde vayas" gritaba angustiado

"Kai vasta, no quiero que tu vengas"

"a ella…tú a ella…tú…¿ya no me amas?"

"no, yo…me enamoré de _ella_"

"pero tú me amas ¿Cómo es posible que teniéndome a tu lado…? no entiendo…no hay forma de que cambiaras de sentir así como así, lo que yo te demostré no era un juego, lo que yo siento no es un capricho, no puedes jugar conmigo…¿ella sabe de mi…? ¿Le has dicho lo que vivimos, le has dicho que dormías en mis brazos mientras susurrabas los mucho que me amabas"

"sabe de ti, pero no se preocupa porque yo le he dicho que no te amo"

"¡que no!¿cómo que no?"

"es mejor ser honesto, la amo a ella ¿comprendes? ya no te aferres a la idea del _nosotros_ eso es imposible, ya no te hagas ni me hagas más daño"

"¿cómo puedo comprender algo tan absurdo? te fuiste a la mitad de la noche sin decirme nada y ahora me dices que ya no estas enamorado de mi, ¿Cuándo pasó? Desapareciste, no supe ni por qué, te busque hasta el fin del mundo, al fin te encuentro y me sales con esto…eres un egoísta"

"No soy egoísta, es sólo que esto es lo que TENGO que hacer, entiende de una buena vez, yo ya no debo… no puedo… ya no te amo, me enamorado de _ella. Ella _es buena, me ayudara a olvidar…mi pasado"

"y si estas convencido, ¿por qué lo dices así? ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?"

"no me importa lo que digas, es la verdad, a ella la quiero, tú ya no me importas mas que como amigo del pasado"

"estas mintiendo, no puedes dejar de amarme en un día"

"no puedo…es verdad" dijo en un susurro ahogado

"entonces regresa conmigo, si necesitas pensar puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesites, yo estaré esperando el día que decidas a volver y seremos felices como en estas vacaciones"

"¿vacaciones?" repetía con pesar sosteniendo en su rostro una sonrisa gélida "en realidad era una despedida de soltero, un momento de descansó, momento que ya termino…ahora déjame ya no quiero volver a verte nunca, me molesta escucharte, hazte un favor y aléjate de mi. Ya no soporto estar en tu presencia"

"eso cambia todo" se quedaron quietos clavados en el sueño durante segundos que parecían milenios

"pero si no es pedir demasiado ¿puedes hacerme una promesa…? no hagas nada impudente, y yo en cambio te haré una promesa, esta será la ultima vez que me veas así podrás continuar tu vida sin ninguna interferencia de mi parte, será como si yo jamás hubiera existido" lo miro por primea vez en días la mascara de indiferencia y fuerza se quebraba a través de sus ojos

"¿Es por las empresas? ¿Es por mi nombre? ¿Es por mi herencia?"

"no es eso, es sólo que no soy bueno para ti, lamento haber dejado que esto se alargara tanto….ya no hay nada."

¡¿Estas loco? Mírame y dime lo que pasa, porque esto no puede ser la verdad, esto no puede estar sucediendo, no puede ser cierto, porque si lo fuera tu voz no se cortaría cuando la mencionas, tus lágrimas no mojarían tus mejillas cada vez que dices que ya no me amas. Dime…exijo una respuesta" el ruso se acercaba peligrosamente

"no puedes exigir nada, sólo vete y no vuelvas". Se dio la vuelta buscando desesperado un camino entre los árboles "por favor vete, ya no…ya no puedo…no lo soporto" su voz se corto y sus ojos se cristalizaron . "vete" arrojándole el libro que traía entre las manos golpeándolo en la cabeza descolorándolo un segundo que aprovecho para desaparecer entre los árboles "Adiós"

"espera, ¡Ray! ¡RAY!"

El chino siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás, los ojos comenzaban a nublarse haciéndole más difícil la huida, pero conocía el camino, siguió a pesar de las lagrimas, siguió a pesar de los raspones, siguió a pesar de las caídas, siguió a pesar del cansancio, siguió corriendo hasta que halló una pequeña caverna. Se dejo caer en un rincón y lloró, lloró como nunca, lloró todo lo que no había llorado, saco la frustración, la furia, sus gritos asemejaba a una bestia herida. Todo el bosque se estremeció por los aullidos de dolor.

Su voz se había vuelto ronca por los gritos, sus ojos ya no podían derramar más lágrimas y sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar.

"¿Ray?" una voz familiar irrumpía los alaridos. El chino trato de verlo pero las lagrimas se las impedían "Ray" el tono de preocupación se intensifico y sin decir otra palabras se sentó a su lado atrayendo la cabeza a su pecho abrazándolo. Los sollozos se calmaban poco a poco "¿Ray?"

"l-lo-los-si-sien-to…Lee...l-lo-siento" hablaba entrecortado

"¿qué pasó?" pero no fue la pregunta adecuada, las lagrimas volvieron, aunque esta vez el neko las contuvo con todas su fuerzas, tardo unos minutos en recuperarse

"es por Kai"

"¿qué te hizo ese idiota?"

"él no lo hizo…fui yo…yo lo dejé"

"¿Cómo que lo dejaste?"

"lo abandone….lo deje en medio del bosque, lo vi llorar…por Dios Lee, por primera vez en mi vida lo vi derramar lagrimas, pero no me volví, seguí mi camino, no quise escuchar sus lamentable sollozos confundiéndose con los míos."

"pero ¿por qué? Sabes lo peligroso que es dejar a un turista en estos lugares"

"tenia que dejarlo, no sé que voy a hacer, pero…"

"pero nada, tenemos que ir por él, te vez muy mal deberías hablar con él al respecto de lo que sea que los haya puesto así"

"Su ausencia me mata pero…pero no puedo volver."

"no seas orgulloso"

"no es orgullo, es por mi boda"

"te dio miedo casarte con él"

"no me iba a casar con él…es por la boda Qinqiang entre aldeas"

"pero Ray esa tradición…"

"si lo sé"

"pero Ray…"

"no digas más, mi madre me lo explico todo"

"pero no puede ser, yo soy el heredero de la aldea, además para que se realice se necesita"

"este anillo" mostraba en su dedo la joya reluciente

"¡Dios! Tienes el símbolo"

"ahora comprendes"

"¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios!" comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro sujetándose la cabeza, Ray sonrío por un momento al imaginar que seguramente así se había visto él cuando su madre le entrego el anillo

"Lee"

"tenemos tiempo, la tradición nos da casi tres meses para…"

"mañana me caso"

"pero la tradición"

"ya pasaron los 3 meses, hace 3 días visite a mi prometida y mañana se realizará la ceremonia en la aldea vecina…ya no hay escapatoria…ya…ya no hay marcha atrás" la voz se le quebró, miro a su primo con todo el temple que pudo, tratando de no caer en otro ataque de miedo.

"no puede ser" se dejaba caer a un lado de su primo… "Tía no pudo haberlo hecho…no pudo…no debió…es una sentencia"

"RAY!" gritaba tratando de identificar por donde se había ido el chino "Ray" gritaba pero su voz se ahogaba en su garganta impidiéndole respirar. "¡Ray!" Se le acaba la voz llamándole

Aun así se interno en el bosque tenia que encontrarlo, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin rastros de su amado como para perderlo otra vez.

El camino se hacia más difícil, había perdido el rastro pero un aullido que aprecia de un animal herido de incitaba a seguir, le hacia temer por su propia alma, le hacia dudar de su propio dolor, ese sonido desgarraba el ambiente causándole un dolor tan grande en el corazón como si él mismo estuviera gritando. Sentía un intenso dolor pero tenia que seguir a pesar de todo.

"Kai" escucho la voz de la pelirrosa que se acercaba con velocidad

"¿sabes donde esta Ray?" le dirigió esas palabras lo más serio que pudo pero su agitación y los nervios lo traicionaban

"debes regresar, no conoces estos bosques y si te pierdes puede pasarte algo"

"¿crees que me importa mi seguridad o comodidad?" quizá su cuerpo estaba exhausto pero su convicción era inquebrantable, su mirada irradiaba fuego. "nada me impedirá que encuentre a mi...a…mi…" pero la vista comenzaba a nublarse "nada me impedirá…" se sostuvo de un árbol para no perder el equilibrio

"Kai estas muy mal, ¿cuándo fue la ultima vez que comiste?"

"eso es irrelevante…te pregunte sí sabias ¿Dónde? esta Ray"

"no sé donde esta" contestaba la mujer, Kai con un esfuerzo sobre humano se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino "no sé donde esta, pero sé QUÉ es lo que pasó" el ruso se detuvo el seco y giro para mirarla

La noche había caído hace algunas horas, el soviético estaba en la choza de la pelirrosa "comienza a hablar"

Mariah coloco una tasa de té y un panecillo frente al chico que no apartaba la vista, ella suspiro y se sentó enfrente.

"él…" comenzó dudando en sus propias palabras, dudando por dónde debería comenzar la historia "él…Ray… Ray llora todas las noches y te nombra en sus sueños, él no es el mismo desde que volvió, se la pasa en el bosque sin ver ni hablar con nadie, esta sólo todo el tiempo leyendo o escribiendo en un pequeño libro. Estar a su lado es como estar ante un muerto. ¿No lo comprendes? él…se casará mañana y eso es inevitable" espero que Kai se sorprendiera, saliera corriendo del lugar buscando al chino pero en cambio, tomo su tasa y se perdió en el liquido que humeaba en su interior. "¿escuchaste lo que…?"

"lo sabia" dijo al fin sin perder de vista el liquido "lo escuche decir a Bryan esta mañana"

"¿y?"

"él la ama" el dolor de cabeza se intensificaba, se tuvo que sostener con una mano para no desfallecer sobre la mesa "no logro comprender cómo pudo pasar pero literalmente me lo escupió en la cara" se sobaba donde el libro había golpeado

"Él no la… ¡Es su diario!" se sorprendía Mariah al ver el empastado azul.

El soviético lo tomo con cuidado mirando la pequeña abolladura que se había hecho en la pasta por el golpe, lo abrió con delicadeza, recordando que era el mismo libro donde el chino escribía sus aventuras cada noche. Cada página que pasaba tenía algunas letras y muchas fotos de sus _vacaciones_.

La pelirrosa comprendió la situación y salio de la habitación sin ser notada. Kai leía atentamente cada una de las notas, temerosas al inicio pero la felicidad de autor se incrementaba conforme pasaban los días descritos. Sin embargo conforme pasaba el tiempo noto una sombra, cierta pesadumbre, había algo que le impedía escribir como antes, después de algunas paginas lo supo.

_Sigo esperando en la parada del autobús, no puedo creer que lo haya hecho, Dios ayúdame, dame la fuerza suficiente para poder dejarlo o quítame la fuerza del cuerpo para no regresar corriendo a sus brazos. Es mi deber-lo sé- pero lo amo tanto que me destroza el alma irme…_

_Han pasado a penas unas horas estamos esperando en unas de las múltiples paradas y el llanto de nuevo me invade sin control. La gente me mira y se aleja, es lo mejor porque no puedo, me repito a cada instante que debo resistir pero no puedo, aunque intente tragarme el dolor y esconder este sentimiento, aunque trate de aparentar fuerza, aunque intente sobrevivir, no puedo le extraño._

_Dios, te estoy rogando a ti porque ya no me queda más fe, te ruego que le des fuerza porque yo ya no puedo brindarle la mía, te ruego que me dejes cumplir con mi deber porque ya no tengo más voluntad. Dios llego a ti porque ya no tengo nada más a qué aferrarme. Después de perder toda esperanza. Después de perder todas mis ilusiones sólo me queda esta opción. _

_Así que Dios ayúdalo, él es más fuete que yo y pronto superará el dolor, yo en cambio me dejare devorar por mi pesar, No permitas que como yo sufra la soledad que me carcome hora tras hora y durará día tras día hasta el final. Lo único que me mantiene en pie es mi voluntad de luchar, un poco más…tan sólo un poco más, lucho por no encontrarlo o no seré capaz de resistir, si lo veo prefiero morir en su brazos que vivir con ella_

_No puedo soportar más esta angustia, Nuestro amor, el único que tuve y que sentí, se perderá con el tiempo. Me asusta la soledad y oscuridad de mi propia alma entumecida por el dolor, en unos meses o años no seré para él más que un recuerdo en un rincón de su mente, una foto gris en algún cajón, me olvidara y olvidara nuestro amor. QUIERO ESCAPAR RETROCEDER EN EL TIEMPO Y GRITARLE A MI MADRE QUE NO ACEPTARÉ y vivir para siempre entre sus brazos. Pero no puedo la decisión fue tomada y ahora el peso de esta sortija me clava en el piso, ahora debo borrarle de mi piel y de mi mente, pero no puedo ni quiero, no puedo odiarle u olvidarle porque él representa todo lo que ame en esta vida._

_Faltan dos días Dios, te suplico que lo consueles, déjale llegar mis oraciones, has que sea feliz, has que se recuperé de este golpe, has que viva lo que yo siempre desee vivir con él. Demonios tú sabes que mi decisión no es por que haya dejado de quererle ni un instante. Pero mi aldea me necesita, este matrimonio de debe efectuar, no hay salida…es por su felicidad aun a costa de la mía, una persona es irrelevante en comparación con la prosperidad de dos pueblos. Tan sólo suplico que llegue el día en que me pueda perdonar y si puede recuperar el amor juro que bendeciré a quien le de felicidad, tan sólo quiero que sea feliz aunque no sea conmigo._

Las siguientes hojas eran semejantes, había diferencia de horas entre sus lamentaciones. Terminó de leer ya casi en la madrugada, el cuerpo le dolía aun más pero su alma estaba rebosarte de furia, sentimiento que le haría más fuerte. Cerro el librito miro las fotos y el dolor y la confusión lo petrificaban, lanzó el empastado que atravesó el cuarto estrellándose contra una de las paredes, al volar una de las notas cayó a sus pies. Una hoja arrugada que estaba escondida entre las pastas.

_Hoy mi madre me entrego el anillo de los withetigers, el anillo que demuestra que eres el legitimo heredero de la bestia bit y al mismo tiempo señala que tu destino queda sellado, durante generaciones nunca han usado el símbolo, pero la aldea esta en problemas y es mi deber rescatarlos. Estoy decepcionado por lo que pasará, según me cuenta mi madre tendré que casarme con la elegida de la aldea vecina- nyusville- se llama el lugar. _

_No la conozco, no deseo conocerla, simplemente no entiendo por qué tenía que pasarme esto y justo ahora cuando al fin comprendí lo que siento por Kai y lo que él siente por mí. _

_Bryan me lo dijo: - el estúpido enano esta loco por ti y es tan imbécil que no lo admitirá, así que actúa…y hazlo rápido el tiempo se termina-. Nunca hubiera pensado que Bryan, ese hombrezote frío y rudo fuera tan tierno y amable. Cuando le conté que me casaría me reconforto he incluso me regalo un tubo de lubricante –para el viaje- dijo, miro el ungüento y me sonrojo porque no creo que lo use nunca, pero me da esperanza, de que quizá en estos tres meses que siguen se me ocurra algo y me libre de esta maldición. _

_Escribo este diario porque no tengo otra forma de desahogarme, le suplique a Bryan que no le dijera nada a Kai, no podría soportar el verlo triste, no podría regresar a casa sabiendo que él…sabiendo que él hará todo por librarme de esto…y no puedo permitir que él cargue con el peso que yo debo llevar. Me divierte pensar que quizá se me este pegando un poco de su orgullo y arrogancia._

Terminó de leer. Calló en el piso como un muñeco de trapo. Estaba completamente ido, su cerebro no lograba articular las ideas. Paso demasiado tiempo, Mariah entro a su casa y lo vio sentado en el piso.

"¿Kai?"

"él no la ama…ni siquiera la conoce…es un matrimonio arreglado…por…por la aldea, se sacrifica por la aldea"

"es lo que trate de decirte…que él…"

"es un perfecto imbécil…si me hubiera dicho habría podido hacer algo…maldición… podría haber hecho todo por él…si me hubiera dicho…ahhhh Demonios…"

"Kai…cálmate" el ruso estaba tan furioso que sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión de sus puños "respira"

"ahhhhhhhhhhh estúpido" se puso de pie tan rápido que un mareo casi lo hace caer de nuevo

"Kai"

"¿dónde esta ahora? Tengo que hablar con él"

"esta…esta en la aldea vecina…se esta casando"

"¿ahora? ¿Y por qué no estas allá?"

"justo a medio día, en un par de horas será hombre casado y yo…yo no podría verlo arruinar su vida…ni siquiera por el bienestar de la aldea"

"llévame…tenemos que llegar a tiempo" tomo a la chica del brazo lastimándola con la presión pero ella comprendió que era la desesperación

"tienes que comer algo"

"no hay tiempo…debemos salir de inmediato"

"será más tardado cargarte hasta el lugar, si no comes desfallecerás en el camino, come algo… no tardaremos demasiado"

"lleva agua y comeré mientras corro…sólo muévete"

En la aldea vecina las chicas que vivían en el lugar estaban desarmando algunas construcciones de madera que habían hecho con mucha dedicación.

"en serio esto es desesperante" se quejaba una de ellas "tener que armar en tres días un tabernáculo para que al final lo tuviéramos que desarmar y en pleno rayo del sol…"

"ya basta Helen no es para tanto"

"¿Cómo que no?" alzando las manos al cielo, "hace una calor del demonio y ya me canse"

"vamos es más fácil desarmar que armar"

"Katja siempre dándonos ánimos" sonreía PPBKAI "¡Fanny cuidado!" le gritaba a la otra chica que dejaba caer los adornos del techo

"vas a matar a alguien y yo ya no traigo pila en mi cámara"

"Helen" reprendían todas…

"ohhh…bueno ya" encogiéndose de hombros "¿Nyu…podemos descansar un poco?" haciendo ojos de cachorro. "ya no aguanto el calor"

Pero la presidenta del lugar no les respondió, su vista se clavo en el recién llegado

El chino llego a _nyusville_ portando un hermoso traje rojo de acuerdo a la ocasión, su cabello perfectamente peinado, modales esplendidos y sonrisa cautivadora pero a pesar de verse tan hermoso las chicas le devolvieron una mirada un poco compasiva, los ojos del chino se veían cansados, hinchados y su mirada era como el de un condenado a muerte.

"Hola" saludo cortésmente Nekot mientras bajaba de una de las construcciones

"aquí estoy" sonreirá Ray

"eso ya lo noté" las chicas se arremolinaron a su alrededor "pero… ¿por qué estas aquí?"

"por la boda obvio" ahora el chino era el contrariado, se acerco hasta el altar donde aun seguían trabajando las chicas

"ah claro la boda" sonreía la portavoz deteniéndolo en las escalinatas del altar

"la boda" se alegraban otras

"así que si va a haber boda" la presidenta lo abrazaba animosa

"la bendita boda" se quejaba la ultima buscando un lugar con algo de sombra

"estábamos un poco preocupadas al respecto"

"pensé que se había arrepentido"

"gracias, pero no tenias que venir hasta aquí para invitarnos, con un mensaje era suficiente" le tomaba de las manos Nekot

"¿Cómo que invitarlas?" se soltó y retrocedió un par de pasos "he venido hasta aquí a casarme" mostrando como portaba el anillo de los Whitetiger "hace 3 días vine a conocer a mi prometida y a sellar personalmente el pacto" esta furioso y confundido, no estaba de humor para una broma de ese tipo. "hace tres días vine a conocerte" señalaba a Nekot, la chica que estaba a su lado con la ropa totalmente blanquecina por los trabajos de desmantelamiento.

"pero antes de casarme debo confesarte algo" le soltó las manos y se acomodaba el cabello nerviosos "no puedo ofrecer aquello que no tengo, no puedo ofrecer el amor incondicional con el que lleno mi alma, no puedo dar algo que ya le di a la persona que más amo. Aunque me casé contigo no te amaré como deberia ¿Me comprendes? Una vez dicho esto, es momento de la ceremonia"

"¿ceremonia?" se sorprendía Nekot

"es por ello que construimos esto..." aclaraba Helen

"nos quedo hermoso" Katja veía sus planos

"tu idea fue espectacular" felicitaba Nyu

"fue gracias a tu ayuda"

"nos quedo excelente"

"fue un trabajo de expertos"

"y a una rapidez increíble" seguían felicitándose las chicas sin notar el soslayo del chino

"y ahora tener que desmontarlo" bufaba la más quejumbrosa

"basta Helen sabes que ya no hay motivo para mantenerlo en pie" la tranquilizaba Katja

"es un desperdicio" Fanny golpeaba uno de los pilares

"Al menos le tomamos muchas fotos" señalaba la presidenta Nyu mostrándoselas a Ppbkai

"que lastima me hubiera gustado ver aquí la boda" los ojos de cachorro de Wen regresaron al chino a la realidad

"¿¡Cómo que lastima!" subía un par de escalones más, quedando justo en donde antes había un espectacular altar. "¿qué paso con la boda?" no tenia idea de lo que pasaba en el lugar con las chicas que hablaban sin sentido

"¿no nos viniste a invitar a tu boda?" Nekot subía a su altura para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

"no vine a invitar a nadie…vine…vine a casarme contigo" grito furioso y angustiado.

"uhhhh" se escuchaba la burla de las otras chicas y casi era perceptible el sonrojo de la aludida "Nekot es popular uhhhh"

"¿casarte…conmigo?¿y eso por qué?" trataba de no tartamudear eludiendo sus destellantes ojos dorados

"¿cómo que por qué? ¡la tradición!, estábamos comprometidos desde hace 3 meses y confirmé mi suicidio hace 3 días, ¿cómo puedes ahora preguntarme el por qué?" gritaba desesperado

"ah eso" "buuu" el animo decayó

"¿cómo que _eso?"_ Le temblaban las manos "vine a cumplir mi deber, casarme con el portador del anillo y ahora me sales con -_a eso_- creí que _TÚ _entenderías lo difícil que es tomar una decisión como esta, casarse con un completo desconocido para salvar a las aldeas ¿no lo logras comprender?"

"lo comprendo y hace tres días entre en crisis, créeme, pero ahora yo no tengo porque preocuparme, tú mismo lo dijiste, tienes que casarte con el portador del anillo y esa…" mostrando ambas manos desnudas "no soy yo"

**Nota de la autora:** pues aquí esta el segundo capitulo, No, Nekot no se casará con Ray aunque ella si era su prometida, la pregunta ahora es ¡¿con quien se va a casar Ray?

Espero que no haya quedado confuso, pero si tienen alguna duda o lo que sea, hágamelo saber y con todo gusto platicamos.

Si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía o incoherencia en el texto favor de hacérmela notar para corregirla al momento,

Muchas gracias por leer continuemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	14. ¿QUIEN?

Mi Vida eres Tu

Los personajes de la serie de beyblade no son ni serán míos, sólo los uso para divertirme un rato

Historia Yaoi ya están advertidos

"…" lo que dicen y se escucha

'…' _sus pensamientos_

(-…-) alguna aclaración de acción dentro de la platica o pensamiento

CAPITULO 14: ¿Quién?

Por un instante el silencio lo cubrió todo, en la mente del chino no había nada más que la imagen de las manos desnudas de Nekot que sonreía compasivamente.

"respira" dijo alguna de las otras chicas al chico que se había vuelto de piedra

Sintió como su alma se desmoronaba, su mundo se había caído y él estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, se sintió desfallecer. "_no soy yo" _ las palabras se repetían en su cerebro como martillazos que derrumbaban su cordura. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo, miro confundido y asustado a su alrededor.

Tomo a Nekot de las manos mirándola desesperado a los ojos, las otras chicas, estaban al pie de la escalera, atentas, silenciosas, aguardado las reacciones del _novio_.

"¿cómo puedo pasar esto?" su tono desesperado reflejaba el estado de su alma. Sus dientes titiritaban frenéticos, sus manos sudaban estaba hecho un verdadero manojo de nervios "si no eres tú entonces… ¿quién?".

Kai corría desesperado con una hogaza de pan en la boca, la chica pelirrosa a pesar de ser oriunda del lugar penas podía seguirle el paso.

"Kai… espera…puedes…hacerte…daño…"su voz entrecortada por la fatiga no hizo ningún efecto en el Ruso

"esta en _Nyusville_ ¿no?...sé donde es" sin más comenzó a correr en la dirección conocida. Corrió como si su cuerpo no exigiera descanso, corrió como si su pecho no quemara con cada respiración. Corrió y corrió porque no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada más que en concentrar toda su energía en llegar a tiempo.

"¡NOOOOOOOO!" grito cuando logro despejar la vista. Había llegado a la villa indicada. Ray vestido galantemente de Rojo le sostenía las manos a una mujer de blanco, una chica conocida. Pero no se detuvo a pensar en la relación, camino con paso firme hacia el altar donde se celebraba la _boda_

"¡ME OPONGO!" Volvió a gritar, su cuerpo se movía por inercia y voluntad, se veía tan demacrado y exhausto que las chicas se quitaron de su camino para evitarle hacer más esfuerzo.

"no pueden casarse…yo…me… opongo" al fin la fuerza se le había acabado, trastabillo con el primer escalón. Casi a punto de caer, Ray lo alcazo a una velocidad impresionante impidiendo que se golpeara.

"Kai…estas aquí" sus ojos lagrimearon, pero de inmediato recordó la situación en la que estaba "¿qué haces aquí?" su cuerpo protegía al soviético, tan débil y vulnerable como jamás lo había visto

"no puedo dejar que te cases" recuperaba el aliento y con eso las ganas de luchar hasta el fin.

"¿cómo lo supiste?"

"escuche a Bryan… y la gata rosa me…contó todo…además…de…tu diario" concluyo perdiéndose en esa orbes doradas que lo enloquecían

"¿leíste mi diario?" el sobresalto casi hace que deje caer el ruso

"¿crees que eso es relevante en esta situación?" se ponía de pie con dificultad, lo sujeto de los hombros mirándolo tiernamente, mirándolo como si acabara de descubrir lo enamorado que estaba de ese chino con ojos dorados.

"no Kai, no puedes venir aquí y hacer tu voluntad supéralo" rechazando su mirada

"Cómo quieres que lo supere si tu ausencia esta en donde quiera que miro, es como si hubieran perforado mi pecho" poso su frente en la ajena Sonrió levemente y después se coloco enfrente interponiéndose entre la chica que aun seguía en el altar y su neko. "no permitiré que se continúen" la miraba furioso.

"Hola Kai" contestaba la chica ignorando todo el odio que le dirigía

"¿la conoces?" ahora era el chino quien lo hacia girar a mirarlo

"pasaron cosas…ahora no importa…no dejaré que te cases con ella, si hubiera sabido que tú eras su prometida te habría dejado caer"

"que amable" susurraba Nekot sentándose en el ultimo escalón "pero yo no me casaré con él…eso es lo que estaba tratando de aclarar… acaso no vez que ni siquiera hay un juez o que estamos con ropa de trabajo desarmando las construcciones"

Al detenerse a observar lo notó, no era un traje blanco el que portaba la chica, todas las mujeres estaban cubiertas de polvillo blanco resultado del desmantelamiento de las estructuras.

"¿q-q-qué pasó?" se le veía desconcertado

Helen de inmediato sacó la cámara eso no se lo podía perder. Las otras chicas hicieron algo similar.

"desmantelamos el altar, yo no me casaré con él, por lo que es deber del portador del anillo de fuego hacer la ceremonia" mostrando de nuevo las manos "y yo no soy así que tenemos que desmantelar todo esto, si TODO por más que se queje Helen" mirando como la aludida se hacia la disimulada.

"¿no te casaras…? ¿Anillo de fuego? ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Ya no se casará contigo pero ahora hay alguien más?"

"si" decían a unísono las chicas (es un buen resumen)

"¿Quién es?" preguntaba Ray que también trataba de comprender "un anillo no se puede transferir, es algo tan valioso como la vida misma, no es posible"

"tan valioso… ¿cómo la vida?" repetía Kai aun sin entender pero logrando armar algunas piezas en su cerebro

"si" contestaba Nekot mirándolo tranquilamente

"incumpliste el pacto, tuviste miedo y regalaste el anillo, cancelaré la boda, mi aldea no soportara un insulto de esta magnitud" gritaba el chino

"puedes cancelar lo que gustes, eso ya no me afecta ni a mi pero si a mi aldea, el anillo ya no nos pertenece y tú te debes que casar con el actual propietario como lo dicta la tradición"

"¿debo?" el chino se sobresaltaba, empujaba suavemente al ruso subiendo de nuevo las escalinatas para enfrentarse de frente a la chica "yo abandoné TODO apegándome a mis creencias, abandoné al amor de mi vida por cumplir una promesa hecha a mi madre y a mi pueblo y tú en cambio te deshiciste de tu maldición y ahora me dices que _debo_ cumplir con la tradición y casarme"

"si, eso es exactamente lo que digo, excepto por la parte de deshacerme del anillo"

"¿cómo te atreves? Eres una cínica, ¿cómo me puedes siquiera sugerir que siga con la boda si tú abandonaste tu deber?"

"¿cínica?...si lo soy. Pero debes saber que yo no abandone nada, yo también había renunciado a toda mi vida por las tradiciones, porque sabes bien que es un contrato que no se puede deshacer, lo harás por voluntad o por obligación, pero harás lo que dicta la ley"

"¡RAY!" se escuchaba la voz de su madre llegando al lugar "Ray, Hijo"

"no madre, ahora no es el momento" miraba a la mujer que le había dado la vida no con odio pero si con una tristeza que llegaba directo a lo más profundo del alma

"pero Ray tú no entiendes" era la voz del americano que llegaba enseguida

"podría haberlo creído de todos, pero de mi mejor amigo y de mi propia madre… no Max, lo que hicieron no tiene nombre"

"era por tu bien" trataba de justificarse la mujer "no tendría que haber llegado a estos extremos"

"tú te precipitaste y sacaste todo de balance" los ojos del rubio denotaban verdadera angustia

"eso es cierto" decía la presidenta que aun sujetaba a Kai "si no hubieras venido hace 3 días la boda no se hubiera efectuado" completaba Wen

"¿qué?" la sorpresa se apodero del ruso y del chino que miraron al grupo de chicas "eso no puede ser" susurro el de cabellera azabache

"es verdad…" decía otra llamando la atención

"aceptaste las condiciones, unir a los dueños de los anillos en un matrimonio arreglado, el dueño cambio pero el acuerdo sigue." Completaba la amiga

"si lo acepte pero yo…"

"tu madre había ofrecido su vida por la tuya" Se encogía de hombros otra de las chicas

"¿a qué te refieres?" miraba a las locutoras con terror

"creo que no le habían dicho nada" susurro una

"pero que impacto escuchar eso ahora"

"¿impacto? Impacto el de Nekot que le anunciaron hace 3 días que se iba a casar"

"eso es cierto"

"dar vida por vida, así se salda la deuda" Nekot bajaba la escalinata quedando a la altura del chino "¿recuerdas?"

Aun estaba demasiado confundido, mucha información en su cabeza "¿mi madre saldaría mi deuda?"

"si" contestaba su madre tratando de llegar a su lado "ese era el plan…"

"¿el plan?" retrocedió un par de pasos "¿cuál plan?" mirando a su madre y al rubio

"creo que no queda más que aclararlo" Max también suspiraba oprimido "después del torneo tu madre me llamo muy preocupada, me contó que estabas muy deprimido sin razón aparente, después de mucho pensar y de mis indagaciones concluimos que era por Kai. Porque al finalizar este ultimo torneo dejaríamos de ser equipo para siempre y por lo tanto ya no tendríamos necesidad de ser compañeros, vernos o quedarnos juntos. Yo ya tengo una relación con Takao por lo que la disolución del equipo no nos afectó, pero a ti te destruía y tú ni cuenta te dabas"

"¿y?" mirando como el ruso no dejaba de mirar al americano y a la madre del chino

"pensamos que era una buena idea el hacer que revelaran sus sentimientos"

"¿y cómo podrían saber cuales eran mis sentimientos o los de Kai?" los miraba confundido y enojado

"porque no puedes ocultarle a tu madre lo que sientes aun si tú no te has dado cuenta todavía. Y Kai…"

"eso es por mi" una voz profunda y sexy aparecía en escena. El viento mecía los cabellos rojos de Yura y a su lado venia como siempre estoico y lúgubre Bryan

"aquí hace una calor del demonio…" llegaba al lado de su compatriota mientras se abanicaba con una gran hoja

"Bryan" regañaba con la mirada, el otro se encogió de hombros y fue a buscar una sombra "decía…" volvía a tomar la palabra el taheño "yo descubrí que Kai tenia sentimientos y uno bastante interesante para el _gato ese_ así que me pareció divertido molestarlo. Sin intención, pero al fin creo que les ayude y las ideas se unieron en un plan macabro."

"¿y… cómo llegamos a esto?" Kai ahora era el molesto, señalaba con la mano el altar

"es mi culpa" la madre del chino apretaba la mano de Max que seguía a su lado "use la tradición para presionar a Ray a revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos"

"¡pero me obligaste a casarme!" reclamada furioso el chino

"la tradición obliga a una unión, usamos el matrimonio como la más fuerte pero…"

"tu madre ofrecía su vida por la tuya, después de darte el anillo y contarte la historia de tu deber regresó y ofreció sus servicios a esta aldea a cambio de tu libertad. Si ella se unía a esta aldea como una devota de ambas colonias el trato de cumplía, ese fue el acuerdo." Aclaraba una de las chicas

"seria una relación frágil, pero esta dentro de las normas" concluía Nekot "pero hace 3 días…el pequeño neko vino a declarar su intención de matrimonio" suspiraba con frustración y cansancio "una boda es una unión más fuerte que una simple alianza por lo que según la tradición debe aceptarse…hace tres días yo aun tenia la ilusión de cumplir el pacto sin mayor sacrificio que el construir una vivienda extra en mis terrenos, pero tenias que llegar… y como la tradición marca…acepte tu propuesta"

"por qué no me dijiste" Ray estaba temblando por la sorpresa y el temor "madre…¿por qué no me lo dijiste?" miraba a todos buscando una salida

"no me diste la oportunidad, cuando llegaste a mi casa ya habías venido a este lugar, cuando trate de deshacerlo fue imposible. El dueño del símbolo había pronunciado sus deseos de casarse. Y sabes que una vez hecho eso la decisión es absoluta"

"¿eso es verdad?"Preguntaba Kai recuperando un poco la compostura

"si" se limito a decir alguna de las chicas al no notar movimiento de nadie más "y ahora dado que él fue el que propuso el enlace, no hay mas remedio que el que cumpla su palabra"

"se tiene que casar con el dueño de un estúpido anillo" el bicolor estaba incontrolable, si no fuera por la presencia de sus compatriotas habría terminado la escena con algunos heridos.

"si" la mente de Ray estaba en blanco, no lograba ver una salida. "Lo que dicen es verdad…me precipité…y ahora…ahora tendré que cumplir mi palabra. Hoy…hoy debo casarme con una completa desconocida"

"pero dijiste que te casarías con ella" el ruso señalaba a Nekot que seguía tranquila. "pero ella se negó" lo tomaba de la mano tratando de que entendiera que él también estaba ahí para librarlo de ese pesar.

"es verdad" una luz de esperanza recorrió el rostro de Ray "no te puedes deshacer del símbolo, rompiste la promesa así que el pacto se rompe"

"no rompí el pacto, el anillo siguió la línea de sucesión, sólo que ya no me pertenece"

"no puedes cederlo a menos que…" Ray palideció

"de vida por vida" volvía a aclarar Nekot

"diste el anillo como pago de tu propia vida" la fuerza se desvaneció, Kai tuvo que sujetarlo para que no cayera

"¿qué es lo que dicen, no comprendo?" tratando de reanimar al chico que yacía en sus brazos semiinconsciente

"A que algo o alguien puso en peligro su vida y ella pago el rescate con algo de igual valor…el anillo" aclaraba Ray con una amargura y un terror inhumanos "significa que la línea de sucesión no se rompió y yo me casaré con el nuevo dueño…sea quien sea…podría ser un matón, un sicótico, o cualquier cosa"

"eso es una estupidez, no lo hagas"

Las chicas se reunían frente al altar "¿piensas rechazar el pacto? ¿Traicionaras la alianza? ¿Romperás tu palabra? ¿Te exiliaras? ¿Renunciarías a tus creencias?"

"cállense" gritaba Kai a las chicas que no dejaban de oprimir el alma del chino

"no" contestaba al fin el moreno "no lo rechazaré…cumpliré mi palabra… me casaré como lo dicta la tradición" caminaba hacia el altar

"no Ray, no lo hagas" lo sujetaba por los brazos agitándolo "estas cometiendo una estupidez"

"lo sé" concluía tratando de sonreír pero las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos "pero al menos esta vez pude despedirme y ahora sabes que no te deje porque no te ame, por el contrario nunca dejaré de amarte…jamás, aunque mi destino sea casarme con alguien más"

"no lo hagas…Ray…por favor"

"Kai…" besándolo levemente, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho tan profunda que apenas podía respirar. "Te amo" separándose hasta quedar sólo sujeto de las manos "ahora debo cumplir mi deber"

"no"

"no Kai…basta, es mi destino…y lo cumpliré a pesar de lo mucho que te quiera, el destino de dos aldeas esta en mis manos."

"y en las de un completo desconocido" era la voz gutural de Bryan que ya estaba más que aburrido

Ray aprovecho la distracción de Kai que miro a su compatriota con ganas de matarlo, para poderse librar. Dio unos pasos y subió al altar donde aun lo esperaba Nekot "estoy listo…dime…¿quien es?"

"…"por un segundo todo quedo en silencio

"él" las chicas señalaban al ruso bicolor que tenia los puños tan apretados que estaban apunto de sangrarle.

"¿qué?" la sorpresa dejo a todos en blanco

"es una especie de broma" ahora era Yura el que se animo a hablar

"pues no…no es una broma, él es el poseedor del anillo de esta aldea y por lo tanto con quien te debes casar"

"¿qué?" Kai y Ray seguían sin comprender

"que ese tal Kai es tu nuevo prometido y futuro esposo" aclaraba Helen colgándose del brazo del ruso

"P-p-p-pero…" miro a todas las chicas tenían cara de cansancio, acaloramiento, hambre, pero no parecía que estuvieran bromeando "pero… ¿por qué?...él no tiene el anillo" bajo corriendo las pequeñas escaleras que los separaban y lo tomo de nuevo de las manos mostrando a todos su desnudes.

Nekot bajo con calma y apoyándose en el nórdico pecho "es por esto que se casará contigo" nadie entendió pero entonces Kai tomo desde la parte trasera de su cuello una cadena, tiró de ella hasta que un brillante anillo salio colgando.

"es tu regalo" aclaró al ver como Ray casi se desmayaba de nuevo

"¿cómo es que tú lo tienes?" acerco su propia sortija a la que colgaba del cuello de su amado, eran idénticas y complementarias entre ellas. ¿Cómo es que lo tienes?" repitió la pregunta aun más alterado sujetando la playera sintiendo que si se soltaba descubriría que todo fue una sueño y ahora despertaría a una realidad aun más terrible.

"pasaron muchas cosas…" decía el ruso mirando con atención, por primera vez, su regalo "¿lo que dicen es cierto?" miraba a las chicas con incredulidad

"te lo dijimos ese día…" "pero parece que no nos escuchaste" que quejaban las más bajas haciéndose las ofendidas.

"¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué día? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo demonios obtuviste el anillo?" la urgencia se apoderaba de Ray

Pero Kai lo ignoraba, seguía mirando a la anterior dueña "¿es cierto lo que dijiste, que soy su prometido?" la chica asentía con calma "y ahora se tiene que casar…conmigo"

"si, así es la tradición…pero eso ya te lo habíamos dicho…"

"¡KAI!" se quejaba Ray agitándole de los brazos.

"bueno, pues el novio si resulto ser un mator psicótico, ahora ¿ya pueden casarse?, quiero irme, los malditos insectos me están devorando y no aguanto el calor…" Bryan nuevamente se quejaba mientra manoteaba tratando de alejar los mosquitos.

"¿casarme?" miraba a Ray lo toma de los brazos para mirarlo directamente a los ojos "Ray…tú… ¿te casarías conmigo?"

"Kai…esto debe ser un sueño…después de todas las penurias… ¿aun así me quieres? ¿Aun después de que te mentí y te abandoné?"

"Después pensaré en vengarme de esas acciones…" cerraba los ojos para no sonreír

"Después de todo aun te quieres casar conmigo"

"es lo único que deseo…por ahora" relamiéndose los labios, Ray de inmediato se sonrojo y casi tropieza al retroceder. Todos comenzaron a reír "¿te casaras conmigo?" preguntaba Kai con tono solemne

"jamás pensé que tú lo dirías…pero si…si, si, si me casaré contigo." El ruso lo tomaba del brazo y subían las escalas del altar "¿qué haces?" se sorprendía pero no renegaba

"casarme contigo"

"¿ahora? ¿Aquí?" miraba a su alrededor.

"Bryan esta a punto de incendiar la aldea si lo siguen picando los insectos, Yura lo ayudará porque odia el sol, tengo trabajo acumulado que no me dejara ver el sol por medio año mínimo, además ya estamos todos aquí y no desaprovecharemos el trabajo de estas chicas" golpeando con ligereza uno de los pilares.

"pero no tenemos un juez, además el trabajo de las chicas… ¿las chicas?... ¡las chicas! ¿Cómo es que conoces a las chicas? ¿Cómo conseguiste el anillo?"

"disculpen" Nyu llamaba la atención, "tenemos un juez…Katja tiene licencia, así que si desean casarse ahora pueden hacerlo, Helen estaría feliz de que su trabajo no fuera desperdiciado y de hecho ya teníamos todo listo para la ceremonia y la recepción así que si lo desean adelante…sólo que tendrán que esperar unos minutos para que nuestra jueza se cambie de ropa, a menos que quieran que los case con ropa de trabajo" concluía con una sonrisa

"unos minutos, mientras Kai me explicará como demonios las conoce" miraba pendenciero Ray a su prometido

"eso paso hace tres días" comenzaba el ruso sentándose en la escalinata "el primer día que fui a buscarte…"

******************Flash back********************

Los gritos de unas chicas rompían el tranquilo paisaje. El ruso corrió detrás de sus guías hasta un desfiladero desde donde pendían sus amigas. Sin pensarlo mucho brinco a una saliente desde donde pudo sacar a la tercera chica que estaba en peligro.

"gracias" dijeron todas con lagrimas en los ojos por el terror

"me salvaste la vida, no tengo como pagártelo" le agradecía Nekot con un apretón de manos

"aja" bufaba el otro sin ponerle atención. "tengo prisa" indicaba tratando de que se apresuraran, pero sus guías examinaban a sus amigas para asegurarse que estuvieran bien "¿nos podemos ir ya? Siguen vivas"

Su completa falta de tacto y empatía regreso a las chicas a la normalidad. "en serio no tenemos como pagarte"

"no me importa que me paguen, tengo que llegar a la siguiente aldea, así que sigamos o al menos indíquenme el camino" movía las manos ansioso

"estas en nuestro territorio y has arriesgado tu vida por un miembro de nuestra aldea, desde ahora eres uno más de nosotros…eres un miembro de la _nyusville_" declaraba la presidenta Nyu

"si como sea" respiraba fuerte tratando de tranquilizar sus deseos de correr

"pero eso no es suficiente, tenemos que darte algo que pague tu acción, pero no hay nada que pague una vida"

"si, ya basta de discursos, en serio ¡muévanse!"

"pero el pago..." insistía Katja, la otra guía "es necesario según nuestras costumbres debemos compensar una acción con algo del mismo valor

"quizá no comprendan…pero soy un Hiwatari, no me interesa que me puedan dar como pago, no lo necesito ni lo quiero"

"es nuestra obligación" interrumpía Nekot

"lo único que necesito ahora es que me lleven lo más rápido posible a la aldea de los whitetiger…¡ya sé! páguenme con eso…"

"no es posible…nosotras"

"ahhh ya con un demonio…el hombre no quiere nada" interrumpia Helen, recibiendo la atención, no muy grata de sus amigas "pero…si hay algo con lo que podemos pagar y seria rápido"

"pero no tenemos nada que pague una vida" se quejaba Wen aun abrazando a Nyu

"el anillo" termino la chica señalando la mano de Nekot. "vida por vida, esa es la ley, se lo heredas como pago de tu salvación, saldas la deuda" concluía Helen

"tienes razón…Kai… te doy el anillo de…"

El chico tomó el anillo con una piedra brillante color roja y una cadena que le ofrecían, la admiro durante un segundo, la metió en su bolsillo mientras ignoraba la explicación que le daba la anterior dueña "¿eso es todo? ¿Ya podemos irnos?"

"¿entendiste lo que te acabo de decir?" Nekot lo tomaba de los brazos "tienes un par de días…aun así… ¿lo aceptas como pago, herencia y deber?

"si, si perfecto… ¿ya nos vamos?" las chicas se miraban entre si encogiéndose de hombros.

"si, ya vámonos" concluía Kay despidiéndose con la mano y dirigiéndose finalmente a la aldea de los Whitetiger

_**************flash back end*******************_

"y ni siquiera escuchaste lo que te decían" reclamaba Ray

"tenia otras cosas en que pensar" se defendía el ruso

"ya es ahora" llegaba Katja vestida propiamente para ser la juez en esa boda "suban al altar" los invitaba con la mano "sus anillos por favor" les pedía antes de comenzar

"amigos estamos aquí reunidos para llevar acabo la ceremonia de unión entre dos aldeas y más que eso entre dos almas que se entrelazaran para la eternidad." Hablaba sobriamente la jueza

Los novios se tomaban de la mano, el peso que antes ejercía el anillo en su dedo y en su alma desaparecieron, ahora la mano de su _casi_ esposo sostenía el mismo deber y esa obligaron se convirtió en lo más deseado

La ceremonia seguía, los chicos se habían perdido en la visión de su vida juntos, una mano posada en su hombro lo hizo volver al presente "la tradición dice, que es el destino de los poseedores de los anillos el compartir su futuro, me alegra saber que es cierto…el destino los unió…ahora antes de que pronuncien sus votos debo preguntar…¿Quién entrega a este hombre?" posando su mano sobre el hombro de Ray

La madre del chino de inmediato tratando de controlar las lagrimas se acerca a la base del altar. "yo lo entrego, con fe y amor para que nuestras aldeas se unan" después repitió lo mismo pero ahora posándose sobre Kai. "¿Quién entrega a este hombre?"

El pelirrojo se acerco "yo lo entrego…para que se cumpla el pacto entre aldeas…siempre y cuando me lo devuelvas rápido porque tenemos mucho trabajo acumulado" pero en lugar de la reprimenda que esperaba su compatriota este le agradeció débilmente con un gesto de cabeza. Y Bryan trataba de no reír a carcajadas

"es hora de lo divertido" los susurros de las otras chicas eran casi inevitables

"¿Hiwatari Kai, como miembro de la aldea _Nyusville_ aceptas unirte en matrimonio con este hombre perteneciente a los whitetiger, cumpliendo así la tradición. Respetando nuestras leyes y costumbres hasta que los dioses los llamen a su lado?"

"si" susurro tan inaudible que Katja estuvo a punto de repetir la pregunta pero se contuvo al ver la sonrisa de Ray

"y tú Kon Ray ¿aceptas unirte en matrimonio con este hombre, poseedor del anillo, tal y como lo dictan las leyes, y si fuese necesario abandonar tu aldea para seguir a tu esposo a donde el destino le guíe. Hasta que los dioses los llamen a su lado?

"si" su cara de felicidad era innegable estaban al borde de las lágrimas por no poder gritar o brincar o algo más.

"El anillo" continuaba la juez "el anillo está hecho de metal precioso, que representa los vínculos que unen a los esposos. Es un círculo sin fin, simbolizando así la unión perpetua de estas dos personas…sus manos" les pidió colocando el anillo contrario en la palma "es hora de decir los votos que escribieron"

"¿votos?" se sorprendía Kai

"tome este anillo, póngalo en el dedo anular de Ray y diga sus votos, promesas o juramentos" trataba de encontrar sinónimos para explicar algo que parecía tan simple, pero Kai estaba petrificado

"yo comenzaré" decía Ray tomando de la mano a Kai y colocándole su anillo "con este anillo me caso contigo y declaro ante los Dioses y ante estos testigos _y colados_ que todo lo que soy y poseo de hoy en adelante ahora también es tuyo"

"desde antes chino…" la voz de Bryan cortaba la inspiración pero aligeraba el ambiente al menos para Kai que al fin lograba respirar

Ray se aclaro la garganta para continuar "dije…que declaro delante de estos impertinentes que te tomo como esposo y que te seré fiel…"

"que desperdicio…" nuevamente Bryan interrumpía ahora recibiendo un codazo en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire

"lo siento… ignórenlo" justificaba Yura sobandose el codo.

El chino suspiraba "ejemp…decía que…Nunca quise tanto a nadie en mi vida, nunca a un ser extraño le llame mi familia y por lo tanto prometo que te amaré el resto de mi vida" besándole la mano que tenia el anillo "es todo"

"es tu turno" Katja movía un poco a Kai que aprecia haber entrado en un estado de catalepsia.

"yo…"colocando el anillo en el dedo de Ray "yo…yo no sé que hice para merecer esto…" así hubiera comenzado con cualquier discurso de entrega de premios o en cualquier castigo de la abadía… "pero por primera vez lo digo en modo positivo…"sujetando las manos Ray entre las suyas "dicen que fue el destino el que nos guío hasta aquí y por primera vez no lo maldigo. Te amo y creo que es la primera vez que lo digo, pero te prometo que no será la ultima vez que lo escuches…" mirando el brillo del anillo en el reflejo de los ojos color miel

"me dieron este anillo como pago y fue preciso lo quede deseaba porque tu eres perfecto para mi, me complementas, me amas y yo a ti. Te amare lo que dure la eternidad"

"cursi" ahora era Yura el que interrumpía

Después de una mirada fulminante continuo "Pero también Te prometo que sufrirás, te prometo que pelearemos, te prometo y casi te juro que habrá días en que te preguntaras ¿por qué estas a mi lado?, habrá días en que desearas matarme, habrá días en que querrás correr de nuevo a tu casa o mi muerte dolorosa. Te prometo que habrá días en que no nos veremos por el trabajo, te prometo malos ratos y peleas injustificadas por mis caprichos"

"cuanto aliento" era Bryan el que decía lo que todos estaban pensando

"te prometo estos y muchos más problemas" continuaba Kai sin despegar sus orbes de las ajenas que brillaban frente a él sonriendo "Pero también te juro que superaremos cada uno de estos problemas, te juro que estaré a tu lado amándote en cuerpo y alma por siempre y a pesar de todo, te juro que jamás dejaré de amarte ni en esta vida ni en la otra."

Ray se mordía el labio emocionado conteniendo las ganas de llorar o de gritar

"Por cuanto se ha declarado el deseo de ser unidos en matrimonio y han confirmado lo mismo al dar y recibir los anillos ahora yo los declaro oficialmente esposos…ahora pueden besarse" Katja tenia los ojos llorosos por la emoción

Ray se arrojo a los brazos de su nuevo marido besándolo con pasión acumulada

"calientes…aún están en publico"

"Los exhorto a que sean fieles a los votos que han tomado. Con este matrimonio emprenden una vida nueva con mayores responsabilidades. Sólo encontrarán la verdadera felicidad si cumplen con las obligaciones que han contraído. Así que protéjanse mutuamente y más usted señor Hiwatari esfuércese por vivir de tal manera que ninguna acción ni palabra ensombrezca de amargura el rostro ni llenen de lágrimas los ojos de Ray. Esfuércese por conservar con sus virtudes el corazón que ha conquistado con su gracia. Y a los dos les digo: No permitan que en su voz se apaguen los tonos tiernos de cariño ni que sus ojos pierdan el brillo con que resplandecen ahora." Concluía Katja

La ceremonia dio paso a la recepción, todos reían, lloraban, bailaba y se abrazaban, quizá por la felicidad que reinaba en el ambiente o porque había más alcohol que personas. Pero la gente estaba feliz

"Conozco lo que escondes tras esa sonrisa de casting barato" aclaraba Bryan a Ray "quieres irte a revolcar con tu marido" lo abrazaba por el cuello riendo y bebiendo

"Kai…te casaste…que felicidad" decía sarcástico "desde mañana trabajo de sol a sol, tienes que terminar los pendientes" el taheño no dejaba de presionar con el trabajo

Después de que todo se termino, el amanecer del siguiente día casi hacia su aparición. La mayoría dormía. Los rusos ya estaban en su avión camino a su patria natal

"no puedo creer que estés aquí…que estemos juntos y casados" el chino miraba su anillo y algunas de las fotos que le pasaron a su teléfono

"buenas vacaciones…despedida de soltero" Hiwatari bostezaba cansado "fue el viaje más exhaustivo que he tenido en toda mi vida"

"para mi fue traumante" Ray se abrazaba al pecho de su marido

"no comencemos…" le revolvía los cabellos

"La única razón por la que me fui es que quería que tuvieras la oportunidad de una vida normal y tranquila"

El ruso suspiro, al parecer tendría que soportar otro rato más en vela "nunca te hubiera podido dejar, ¿cómo podría tener una vida normal y tranquila? Soy ruso, soy Hiwatari esas dos palabras no existen en mi vocabulario a menos que las preceda un negativo"

"sabes a lo que me refiero" se separaba empujándolo levemente "para ti fue muy fácil irte de regreso a Rusia" miraba su anillo brillar con la luz del amanecer

"¿fácil?" le tomaba de la mano "el no saber de ti, el pensar que nunca jamás te vería de nuevo, el pensar en Dejarte fue lo más doloroso que he hecho, incluso más que el día que perdí a mis padres y no quiero sentir eso de nuevo, jamás"

"Kai…lo siento, debes saber que esto nunca fue mi intención no volveré a fallarte lo siento mucho, espero me perdones porque no creo poder vivir sin ti"

"lo sé, eso ya no tiene importancia, sé que aunque te hubieras casado jamás hubieras podido olvidarme"

_-orgulloso-_ se escuchaba un susurro

"ninguno de esos idiotas te hubiera podido conquistar y mucho menos hacer feliz" bostezaba

"durante todo el tiempo que estuve en mi aldea lo único que hacia era pensar en ti, ¿y tú…? durante ese tiempo… ¿me extrañaste?"

"¿tú que crees?

"se pueden callar" Bryan les lanzaba un cojín "llevo días sin dormir…" se quejaba "ahhh Demonios desde ahora tendremos que soportar a este tipo que se la pasa hablando…perderé mi paz y quietud mental"

"no puedes perder algo que nunca tuviste" susurraba Kai siendo golpeado por otra almohada

"Al menos es meno ruidoso que tú con tus quejas" defendía el pelirrojo a su pareja

"¿quejas?" ahora Ray le ponía atención

"Todo el tiempo se la pasaba hablando de ti, preguntando ¿cómo, cuándo y donde te fuiste? Recorriendo el mundo y despilfarrando dinero para poderte encontrar. Perdiendo la poca razón que dice tener, trascurrían los días soportando su escándalo"

"¿Kai? ¿Eso es verdad?"

"hmp…si ya se aclararon tus dudas, vuelve a dormir"

"es mejor que descanses porque no te dejaré salir de la oficina en meses" amenazaba Yura

"ya oíste, apenas entre a la abadía no volveré a ver la luz en un buen tiempo, quizá deberías quedarte en China durante un periodo"

"jure seguirte y eso haré…aunque sean milenios encerrado seré feliz si tu estas conmigo" se besaban tiernamente antes de acomodarse para dormir

"ahhh esos son tan cursis" se quejaba en voz baja Bryan

"lo son" bostezaba el taheño "y te repito mi advertencia que hice antes de que me obligaras a subir a ese _cerro_…" estirándose y acomodándose en su asiento reclinado "yo NO voy a bodas, NO soy un padrino y mucho menos quien entrega al novio. Soy un respetado empresario que NO abandona sus juntas o trabajo por una cursilería como esa, fui únicamente por TI y te advierto que NO volveré a ir a una boda nunca, _estúpido Bryan_ esta me la pagaras, me tendrás con compensar con mucho, mucho sexo"

"claro" sonreía el lavanda besándolo "aunque con ese reto, quizá después sea Kai el que te entregué a ti en el altar"

**************FIN***************

Nota de la autora: si después de mil años al fin termine esta historia,

Ya sé que quedo algo rebuscada pero integré casi todo lo que tenia en mente desde el principio, espero que no haya sido muy confuso y cualquier cosa díganme. Ya saben faltas de ortografía, incoherencias. Siempre se agradecen los comentarios para así poder mejorar.

Me siento un poco melancólica, pero tan feliz de haber terminado un proyecto tan esperado por mi misma y mi calma mental.

He hecho mil correcciones y escribí una y mil veces estos capítulos, pero al fin lograron tener algo de coherencia.

Muchas gracias por haber leído y tenido la paciencia para llegar a este punto.

_**Nota técnica**_ Las chicas de la _nyusville_ con mis adorables amigas del _nyu´s host club_ y claro

Nekot que deberíamos integrar como miembro honoraria del club. Lo propondré en la siguiente junta.

El club se conforma por las siguientes (y si fuéramos una republica _yaoiesca_ oficialmente constituida seria más o menos como sigue):

Nyu: presidenta de la republica yaoiesca (organizadora y mente perversa)

Katja; vicepresidenta (tesorera, etc, etc.)

PPBKAI: maestra de tortura y artes ocultas (lo de ocultas es literal no por espiritismo) (la propongo para la secretaría de…relaciones internacionales…o hacen lo que ella quiere o los destruye…a eso le llamo negociación)

Fanny: la mas temeraria. Y próxima ganadora a la más Kawaii (debería de ser de la secretaría de defensa, porque si alguien nos ve feo ella se encarga)

Wen: nueva integrante, apenas despierta al arte yaoiesco.(secretaría de…mmm…transporte…es que es la única con carro)

Helen: yo…seria… ¿el pueblo? Jajaja.


End file.
